Slade's Old Fics Archive
by Slade13
Summary: Cleaning up my fic space. "Senshi", "Trapped", "Silent Heart", and more. I might also use this as an Idea Dumping ground later. Crosses are Ranma with Sailor Moon, Gold Digger, Ah My Goddess, and Tenjho Tenge. Not all on the same "Chapter" mind you. If you've read my fics before, And are finding ones missing, they are here.
1. Senshi

Welcome to the archive. As of now, I'm decaring all the fics in this either Dead, needing severe rewrite, or just ideas that may never see light of day. I'm doing this to clean up what I have and sorta start fresh.

Obviously, any of the other fics I have posted are the active ones. Feel free to send me pm's if you have suggestions or you want to take over the fics in this set.

I am working to add notes on to each of the dead fics telling about what I was originally planning and why they became dead. The ones under rewrite will not get the full discolsure, but I will eventually explain what went wrong with those ones as well.

To get it out of the way, I'll put all the disclaimery things here (Updated as I add any other cross chapters): Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & co. Sailor Moon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko and all others involved. Gold Digger is the playground of Fred Perry. Tenjho Tenge is the creative property of Oh!great. Ah My Goddess is the property of Kosuke Fujishima.

Finally, understand, all these fics are 'as is'. Yes there is a lot wrong with them. Spelling, grammar, pacing. They are in this archive for a reason. If you wish to 'review' that's fine, but please don't waste your time with comments along these lines. Now, the new fics that I'm working on, feel free to rip them appart in this catagory. I know this shouldn't need saying, but I figured I'd cover my bases. (Special note: I will fix what I can in the editor if its got red lines under them, but I will not be specifically going through this to fix errors)

Yes, new fics are (slowly) on their way. In the meantime, enjoy. First up is "Senshi", my oldest fic.

* * *

In times of great peril  
amazing warriors are called forth,  
sworn to protect the Earth, It's people,  
and their Queen.

They fight tirelessly  
to destroy that which threatens  
life and innocence.

These defenders of love and justice are called:

_**SENSHI**_

Chapter 00

In The End, In The Beginning

**00-01**

A gentle rain sprinkled the streets of Juuban as he traveled his beat. As a truancy officer, he had to be on the lookout for delinquent students. He rather enjoyed his job with a bittersweet sense of fulfillment, guiding students back to the road of higher education. Whenever he saw a student walking the streets during school hours looking for trouble, it made him so angry. Though not really at them, but rather at himself for all the chances he had been given in his youth that he squandered way. It was this fire that he used to fuel his quest, his personal vendetta against the spirit of rebellion that sucks away all the incredible opportunities that are set before such impressionable youth. That was why he loved rainy days like this one, it encouraged students to stay at school; and the longer they were in school, the better the possibility that they would actually learn something. So he continued to walk his beat with a slight spring to his step and a smile on his face. Yep, all seemed fairly clockwork for a day like today...

Then she appeared.

A lone ratty looking figure clad in a tattered red chinese silk shirt and an equally tattered pair of silk black pants, trudged along barefoot down the street. He watched as the shuffling form of a girl moved without any seeming purpose, just forward motion. At first, he thought she might be one of the most despicable and sorrowful examples of the delinquent: a stoner, a junkie, a user of all things vile for body and soul. But as she got closer, his evaluation of her quickly changed.

Underneath the tatters he could see various scrapes and lacerations, what seemed to be only dirt turned out to be dried blood that was caked on nearly every part of her body, even her fiery red hair was saturated in patches of dark crimson. Her left arm was bent at a very unnatural angle, and all her knuckles were torn to the bone. Several deep gashes lay in a perpendicular fashion across the left side of her face while her right eye had swollen shut. He knew this sight all to well, after all his youth was spent in bounds of the cursed district of Nerima, even to this day he still heard of horrible battles that would leave terrible destruction in their wake. Of course such a sight as walking wounded was the norm in Nerima, but this was Juuban, the tenth district, things like this are anything but normal. Even with the battles that the Sailor Senshi fought, there was never really anything more than a few cuts and bruises as the youma were out for energy, not blood. Whatever this was, it was serious. He rushed forward to offer aid, but stopped short having caught the sight of the deep blue of her one good eye. An emptiness that flowed deeper still into a dark sea of sorrow and despair. He could feel her staring right though him. As she continued forward, he stepped aside. Looking now at her back, he was absolutely horrified. Her back was worse than her front, gashes and gouges criss-crossed her back. Whatever attacked her had very large claws; he would definitely have to write a report on this, a very long report. Watching her now, he got the distinct feeling that she was walking to a specific destination and that it was taking all she had left in her to keep going, hence the staggered gait at which she traveled. Sensing that it would be unwise to disturb her, he decided instead to follow her and make sure she made it to wherever she was going safely and alive.

He didn't realize how right he was. She had in fact been traveling with one purpose in mind, and a memory was all that held her together. She had to keep her promise. Each step was an eternity. Always forward. Never looking back. Never stopping. Through all the pain. Though all the sorrow. Forward. Each bloody step, still...forward.

Her destination...

**00-02**

Rei walked into the resturant, uncertain and cautious. The place looked ordinary enough, but something in the air sent a tingle down her spine that she could not readly ignore. After all, this was Nerima. She timidly continued into the main dinning area, hoping that she could get this over with as soon as possible. She idly wondered who it was that called her here and why. Thats when she heard a voice that sounded rough and aged, with just a hint of scratchy, that seemed to come out of nowhere. The words themselves were even more cause for alarm. For what the voice said was:

"Wecome, Hino Rei-dono, Senshi Of Flame."

Rei turned toward the origin of the voice and found a strange sight indeed. A person that looked like a shrunken mummy balanced on a stick. If it wasn't for the cackling laugh that exuded from what seemed to be a mouth, she would have though it dead.

"Come now, Hino-dono, we have much to discuss..."

**00-03**

His eyes snapped open and lept into a ready stance, tense and greatly alarmed. After a moment he realized he was back in his room. He relaxed his posture and thought over what had just happened to him.

"The last thing I remember was..." he took a slow look around him. The placement of the window, the lack of a decent bed, his father's futon folded in the corner. This was his room at the Tendo dojo, not his mothers house. "Was it all a dream?" Sitting down and looking at the calander to confirm what day it was, he realized what had happend must have been a dream. He knew that Kasumi kept all the calendars in the house fairly accurate. He took stock of the past week, "Let's see... First track Kiima to China, then the battle with Saffron... AKANE!"

With that, he rushed to Akane's room. Opening the door, he found her still asleep. After he let go of the breath he was holding, a very mischievous thought came to his mind. After a moment, however, he though better of the situation. 'Payback would be nice, but she just looks too peaceful.' For a moment he recalled the dream that felt just too real, then he remembered it was just a dream. But all the same, he smiled softly and then made his way down stairs to take a bath.

As Ranma entered the changing room, he removed his clothes and place them in the basket. He entered the bathroom and went about the nomal routine: douse with cold water, lather up, rinse. Then he stepped to the furo to soak for little while. When he felt relaxed enough he stepped out. That is when he realized something: He didn't fell the normal tingle that came with the change!

He rushed over to the sink and doused himself with cold water, expecting the change. Again not feeling the sensation he was looking for, he looked into the mirrior. A definately male ranma stared back at him. Wait, there was one difference. But that was a dream... or maybe the dream somehow changed his curse? With this thought, he splashed himself with some hot water.

"But it was just a dream! ...Wasn't it!" His voice filled with uncertainty as he viewed the new addition to his face.

An inverted black crescent moon.

* * *

He had come full circle.

The pain.

The sacrifice.

The tears.

The hope.

Was it all worth it? Could he be living a lie?

_**SENSHI**_

Chapter 01

Walk in the Rain

**01-01**

Forward...

_'momma...'_

Through the rain, through the aches, through the the horrid pain.

_'help us momma...'_

Still... forward.

_'where are you momma...'_

Where was she going? Where was she now? Who was she? Did it really matter?

_'poppa did something terrible to us...'_

The girl continued to trudge though torrential the rain as it pelted her greatly abused body. The sensation of pain had kept her mind aware just enough to keep going. No thought of stopping or slowing down, just a tenacious need to keep going. Strangers kept coming to close, and she didn't want to take chances. a few quick slashes here and there was warning enough to any who would try to detour her from her goal.

_'i had to so the k..k..kitties wouldn't hurt 'kane-chan, momma...'_

But just what was her goal? It didn't matter. Just that she kept going...

_'please don't hate me for killing them, momma...'_

...Forward.

_'...momma, ...where are you?_

**01-02**

Rain. Grey clouds blanketed the sky and brought a somber mood to the city of Tokyo. Lightning flashed and the cry of thunder could be heard off and on. Little did the residence of the city realize that current weather was nothing more then the herald of a greater storm soon to come. Many just went about their business with their daily hustle and bustle, all be it just a bit more soggy then normal.

Outside of the Hikawa shrine, on the wooden floor of the porch sat eight senshi, two moon cats and a knight of the Earth. Sitting in a half-circle starting with Setsuna drinking her tea, dressed in a grey business suit. Her expression one of eternal contemplation. Then Michiru and Haruka snuggling with Hotaru resting in Michiru's lap. They, like their fellow classmates, were clad in their school fuku; having cut from classes early, much to ther chagrin (well, all save they princess and her 'second-in-charge') for this important meeting. To their right sat a deeply perturbed Makoto. A little further over Minako lounged with her back against the wall, her usual care-free mask gave way to concern; Artemis was curled up in her lap, his face set with far deeper worry. Ami busied herself with her studies to calm her nerves. And directly across from Setsuna sat their future Queen and her future husband, Mamoru on the left and Usagi on the right. Like the others their, faces were set in concern. Somehow, Usagi felt the need to sit face to face with the Senshi of Time. Luna, of course sat in her lap trying to get as much rest as she could before all hell broke lose, again.

"So why are we here? I mean, not that I don't like hangin' out an all, but, whenever Setsuna is involved things tend to get nasty pretty quick," Makoto miffedly stated. "No offense, Setsuna," she amended with swift politeness.

"None taken," the Senshi of Time spoke with her usual reserve as she took another sip of tea.

"Ya, didn't we finally defeat the entire Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Family, Death Busters, Anima-Mates, Chaos and all that? How many times have we saved Tokyo, not to mention the rest of the universe? Yep, I say we deserve a serious vacation!" Minako ranted.

"Minako! If we are needed, then we must rise to the challenge. Though I too, am curious as to why you are here, Setsuna," Ami spoke in her usual curious tone.

"In due time, Ami. If I have anything to say, then it shall be spoken when all are present, as I do not wish to repeat myself." After taking another sip of tea, Setsuna placed the cup down on the table. She bowed her head and, as silence once more settled about them, listened.

Setsuna took in the rain's gentle tune. It always brought back memories of a past she could not remember. A boy. A girl. A destiny. A choice. And...a sacrifice. She could feel it deep in her bones; her mind may have forgotten, but her heart never would. The rhythmic pitter-pats of the droplets drummed a beat of joy-filled sorrow, a blessed song of pain and loss. Why could she not remember such an important event, what sort of dark force played havoc with her mind. A boy... no, a man..., what role did this shadow of her past hold in her life? The strange force that held back the prized memories she sot had, of course, an ally; time itself. She knew all to well the entropic force of time, even if the universe where to exist for all eternity, memories would still none the less bare against the grindstone of time slipping into the future.

Why indeed was she here and not searching though out time to find out who this shadow of her past was?

Who was he?

Her father?

Brother?

Husband?

...a ...son?

Suddenly she became aware of an occurrence that had not happened in since the fall of the Moon Kingdom.

The mask began to crack.

"Sorry to make you guys wait." Rei, wearing a simple red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, sat in between Makoto and Minako while grabbing the last cookie on the plate. A part of her mind rejoiced in the marvel that there was even one cookie left in the first place, and that it was all hers. Another part idly noted that Usagi, the prime devourer of said cookies seemed distracted by something over in Setsuna's direction. "I just got back and needed to freshen up bit. Running all the way from Nerima can take alot out of a person."

"NERIMA!" the tension was absolutely shattered. All eyes, save Setuna's and Usagi's, were on Rei.

"Your joking, right?" Haruka stared at her in unbelief.

Makoto looked her over with a slight panic. "Are you alright, did anyone attack you?"

"No, I'm fine, Mako-chan. In fact it was pretty quiet while I was there."

"What on earth were you doing in Nerima, Rei. Don't you now how dangerous it is over there? I don't think even our enemies would set foot in a place like that." Ami just stared at her, either she was brave or completely out of her mind. "It is home to high caliber martial artists, pervert demons, cat spirits, and various curses. The place is a pool of chaos and insanity."

"Ami, don't you have family there?" Setsuna interupted while picking up her tea to take another sip, her eyes remaining downcast.

"Yes, I do. I visit them about once or twice a year, usually during the summer." Ami paused for a moment in thought. With a bit of worry in her voice, she countinued, "Actually, we were going to visit Uncle Soun a few weeks ago. They canceled on us because of some family emergency that came up. I hope everyone's ok."

"How did you survive, Ami?" Minako's curiosity had peaked. She, like many others had heard the various rumors. If even half of them were true, then even all the senshi would have a run for their money just trying to walk down the street. To hear that Ami, being the weakest of the senshi, going in alone and coming back to tell the tale is nothing short of a miracle.

Ami smiled faintly while thinking of all the times she had spent in that strange ward. After a moment she spoke up, "Usually things quiet down a bit during the hot months, but even then it's still pretty dangerous. The reason why my mother and myself are able to come back unharmed is because of our medical skills. There is some kind of unwritten rule that says skilled medical personal are of limits. Of course the doesn't keep paramedics out of the crossfire." Ami chuckles lightly at the memory she just recalled. "Now that I think about it, thats probably why Kasumi never got hurt. With as many of Dr. Tofu's books that she studied, I would not be surprised if she had no trouble get qualified as his assistant." She continued, her smile both wistful and mirthful.

"So is it true that there is some guy who can shatter a boulder with just one finger? And what about the demonic perverts?" Mamoru didn't quite believe in these urban myths, but thought it would be nice to finally get the real story.

"Yes, Ryoga Hibiki has a technique know as the Bakusai Tenketsu, or Breaking Point. I can assure you it does just that, break things, but it doesn't work on living beings. As far as the demons are concerned there is only one you have to worry about and that's Happosai. Actually, you really don't have to worry about it, Mamoru, but us girls should be on the look out. He is a world class martial artist and pantie thief." Mamoru's face bore a startled expression after Ami had finished answering his query.

The other girls that were paying attention bore worried looks upon their faces. "Your not kidding, are you?" Hotaru spoke, having been awoken by the ealier outburst.

Ami nodded her head in finality.

"Wait. Soun... as in Tendo?" Makoto asked with a worried look.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Makoto paled for a moment and then spoke up, "So you related to Akane 'the Kitchen Destroyer' Tendo? She was barred from every single cooking contest in Japan."

"Oh come on Mako-chan, no one could be that bad at cooking," Minako chuckled.

Both Makoto and Ami gave Minako a 'trust us, it's that bad' look, causing the golden haired senshi back away and laugh nervously while a sweat-drop formed on the side of her face.

"I heard of this one guy that can throw a hundred punches in a second," Rei had finally spoken up. "Though, I didn't see anyone fighting, must less using such an impossible technique while I was there. I mean, I know that Jet li can thorw something like 30 or 40, but a hundred?"

Michiru, enjoying this little round of gossip, decided to join in. "I heard there is some guy going around stealing other peoples women and forcing them to join his harem. Is this also true?"

Haruka joins in as well with her own inquiry, "What about the person who can create energy blasts?" She completes the question with hadoken-esque gestures.

Before Ami could answer the previous three questions Hotaru took a stab at gaining some actual facts. "I also heard about one guy who could generate hurricanes with his fists. Who is he?"

Ami was taken back, all four questions could be answered with one name. She took a look over at Setsuna. Somehow Ami knew that the answer would peak her interest, if she didn't know it already. After taking a deep breath while signaling for the questioning to stop, she gave her answer, "The answer to who these people are is, for the most part, the same. Ranma Saotome. Although you where a little off, Michiru. Though the situation that surrounds him could be classified as a harem, he is far from responsible for it." Suddenly Ami got this cold glint in her eyes that no one had ever seen before. As she continued, her voice became as cold as the very element to which she was attuned. "Let's just say that if we are ever in Nerima fighting a youma, and we miss and strike an overgrown panda or a fat old man wearing a faded gi and glasses. Don't feel bad." The sudden change back to her old sunny self was a little less frighting, but none the less disturbs all present. After a moment to collect herself, Ami sighed and finished the explanation, "However, Ranma asked That I not go around telling everyone his life story. So unless it becomes important later, I will not answer any other questions about him."

After Ami's cold voice sent a chill down her back, Usagi had become distracted from her earlier preoccupation and finally spoke up, "Um...did I miss something?"

A vein bulged on Rei's forehead as she screamed at her princess, "Of course you did, meatball head! What kind of la-la land have you been visiting this time!"

"Rei, your being mean again! Waaahhh!" Usagi then began to cry, past reflection of a moment ago forgotten. Ami silently wondered if Usagi was related somehow to her Uncle Soun.

Before things could degrade an further Setsuna brought the attention of the group back to the subject at hand. "Rei, I do believe there was a reason for you to traverse such dangerous territory."

"Yes there was,this is why I went to that horrible place." Rei pulled out a small scroll and passed it to Setsuna, instantly forgetting about the argument with Usagi.

Everyone sat in silence as Setsuna unrolled the parchment. any discussion was cut short by the sight that was Setsuna's countenance. Shock mixed with horror and hope all at once, her eyes wide with surprise. She finally placed the scroll on the floor for all to see. For the most part it looked like a normal scroll, but upon closer examination one would find that half of the text was written in an unknown language and a strange mark at the head of the composition drawn in gold and black ink. The gold part Ami identified as the crest for the Sun, but what threw them all on edge was the crest of the Black Moon Family nestled within the former. All present paled at this new revelation and pondered it's meaning as Setsuna began to read:

_"In the time before the great ice,  
the Eterna shall once more rise clad for battle.  
The shrouded sun shall herald the coming of the eight moons,  
the dark knight, and their goddess.  
Swords shall cross when the twin stars meet.  
Beware the second silence.  
Stand with the wild horse. Stand against the wild horse.  
When fall the eight moons, Look to the Dark crystal.  
When she who shines in the heavens falls to the lord of storms,  
So shall rise the Dark Star.  
The earth shall lose his gold, the protector of dreams shall stand defeated,  
The blood of Tsuki-Yumi must relinquish the precious flower of her birth-right.  
When Gungnir falls, enter the Eye of the Needle.  
To the twilight the dawn must surrender,  
and only then shall the dawn break twilight.  
When the mercy of silver and the grace of gold unite,  
All will return to the beginning."_

"Is that all it says?" Michiru inquired.

"No there is more, but its in a language that only I can read," Setsuna replied as frantically wrote something on a piece of paper. "Quick, Ami and Hotaru, run to the first address. You will meet someone, take them to the second address that I have written down. You will know what to do when you get there. Now go, quickly!"

They weren't sure what was going on, but the look in her eyes told Haruka and Michiru that she meant _only_ Ami and Hotaru. They simultaneously looked down at the little girl in question to find her to be looking up at them. Having fought by the inner senshi for a while, they knew they could be trusted to be alone with her and protect her. They nodded an affirmative to the unasked question brewing the young child's eyes. Hotaru then nodded to Ami, and the two where off in a heartbeat. They knew most of all not to question the Senshi of Time, for in time they would come to know the results, one way or the other. As they made their way down the steps out in front of the shrine, Setsuna answered another unasked question that was plain in the eyes of those who remained: What else did the scroll say?

"There is more on this scroll, but its in a special code. Each part of the code is unlocked as certain events transpire. I know I said that your final battle has already passed, however it would seem that I purposely locked away important memories that pertain to another threat that must have been to much for me to deal with at the time."

"Why?" Usagi asked with a touch of worry in her voice

"Probably because the foreknowledge would cause me to take actions that would endanger all of existence. Time paradoxes and all," Setsuna spoke having regained her center of calm while drinking another cup of tea.

An "oh" chorused out of the lips of all present.

Just then Setsuna came to an abrupt realization. "Rei tell me who gave you this scroll?" Setsuna had a strange felling that she knew who it was, but needed confirmation.

"The owner of the Nekohaten, her name was Cologne." Rei replied, then continued "The funny thing is, she knew that I was a senshi. Not just that, but she called me by name, ...both my title and my personal name."

"I thought so. I need to return to the Time Gate and check on some things. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that said the senshi of time walk through the portal before any could object.

**01-03**

Upon entering the pocket dimension the held the Time Gate, she began to run down a check list of things to investigate. Taking out a notepad and pen from her sub-space pocket, she wrote down various thoughts that had perked her interest earlier. Starting with the confirmation that she held import an memories that were locked away from her. Then there was this Ranma Saotome fellow, there was something about the name that rang a bell with her. She also didn't believe in coincidence. After all, Cologne was involved somehow in this. Both where amongst the more well known residents of Nerima ward. And finally Cologne herself. The scary part was that Cologne was the easy part. Ranma and her memories coupled with this scroll business would prove to be most irritating.

"Humm..." she thought. "Ranma,... Ranma... why does that name sound so familiar?"

With her thoughts in order, she turned her attention to the Time Gate itself.

"Time to get to work."

She would have laughed at the pun, had it not gotten old ages ago. And so she merely cracked a slight smirk and begun with her sworn duty.

**01-04**

A similar thought process involving the pigtailed boy was filtering through the analytical mind of Ami Mizuno as she rushed toward her destination. Like Setsuna, Ami never really believed in coincidence. Her uncle's family crisis, Rei's SAFE visit to the amazon elder, and four different questions arriving at the same answer. She had no doubt there was something that was brewing. Something big. Without a doubt Ranma had some kind of role in this. 'Poor guy, what kind of trouble is hunting you down this time?' she thought.

Currently she was running though a side street with Hotaru on her back. Even after her 'rebirth', Hotaru was still suffering from a weak constitution. As Ami continued to move toward their destination, she couldn't help but get that feeling that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry I am such a burden Ami, If only I were as strong as you," Hotaru spoke with a twinge of guilt and regret in her voice.

"Don't huff be silly, Hotaru. huff I need the exercise anyway."

Hotaru was about to make another comment as they exited the alleyway, but the site displayed before her derailed that particular train of though. "Amy, look!" she gasped in shock.

It was this moment that Ami found all her worries and concerns to pale in comparison to what she saw just down the street from her. As she tried to recover from her state of shock she thought to herself 'This is who we are supposed to help! But This is...'

**01-05**

Forward...

_'the... c...c...cats are everywhere, momma...'_

Like a march of the dead.

_'momma i tried not to kill them, ..but they keep trying to hurt 'kane-chan...'_

At this rate that was all it was going to be.

_'i can't take it any more... it hurts to much... i'm sorry 'kane-chan... i'm so sorry..._

Maybe that was her destination, the cemetery...

_**'RANMA! MAKE THEM STOP! IT HURTS! RANMA! HELP ME!'**_

No, she had come to far to give in to the pain.

_'kane-chan... hold on... i'll get you home...'_

If only that memory would stop flashing before her minds eye, perhaps then she could concentrate on where she was going.

"m..mercury-dono? ...saturn ...-dono?"

**01-06**

_"We interrupt your currently scheduled programing for an important news bulletin. At 11:35 am, an unidentified person entered downtown Juuban. While it is unknown at this time whether this is a youma or just one of their victims, the police have given a warning that no one should attempt to go near the subject. We now take you live with our on-site corespondent Ryudo Saito._

_"Thanks Miko. Now as you can see the subject appears to be female, standing at about 4'11", and is wearing what seems to be a chinese vest; or at least whats left of one. Miko, in the past 5 years of being an on-site corespondent I have never seen anything like this. The girl does not appear to be like any form of youma I have seen, and the wounds she sustained are not of the type the youma would inflict. On top of that, it would seem that anyone who comes within five feet of her get attacked by...something. It is unclear at this time whether its the girl or some unknown entity that protects her, but police have seen fit to form a sort of human barrier around her so that no one else is hurt. Also, evidence suggests that she is actually heading toward a specific destination. As to where that is is anyones guess. Wait a moment... Hey Koji, are you getting this?"_

_"What is happening out there, Ryudo?"_

_"It would seem a couple of school girls are going to attempt to help the subject. Judging from there uniforms, I'd say their from Juuban Academy... Wait, the subject is responding. It looks like the subject trying to speak."_

_"Ryudo, can you make out what she is saying?"_

_"No, I'm to far away to make anything out. However, she finally collapsed. The Juuban girls are helping her up and continuing in the same direction as the subject was originally heading."_

_"Does it look as though the danger has passed?"_

_"As far as to the public, I would have to say yes. For the girl on the other hand, from what I can see she has multiple lacerations and possibly a broken arm. I can't see how she survived this far, but there is no doubt in my mind that if she is not taken to a hospital asap she will die. I will continue to follow and keep you updated as much as possible. Back to you, Miko." click_

Nabiki stepped away from the t.v. and sat back down on the couch. Her face set like granite. 'This does NOT bode well.' she thought darkly.

**01-07**

She didn't feel when her body hit the ground...

_momma... 'kane-chan... i'm... sorry..._

She didn't feel the girls pick her up...

_...momma... 'kane-chan is safe in their hands... but... i can't go on anymore..._

All she knew was that her mission was completed...

_...i can finally rest..._

They would take her to her mother...

"...'kane-chan..."

**01-08**

At the Saotome home near by, Nodoka was taking full joy in just relaxing on such a nice rainy day. She had wondered how long it would take her son to return home. Though he did seem to enjoy staying at the Tendo's, she knew he would not live there forever. Somehow she had felt it, a change in the wind, the movement of the stars. Something had tipped off her senses that such an occurrence was in the near future. Despite how well he and Akane might have gotten along, she just had this felling that he would soon leave that Tendo dojo and live with her. As his mother, she just knew. "Soon," she muttered to herself as she took a sip of her tea, "it will begin."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. placing the cup down on the table, she got up to answer the door.

"Coming."

Opening the door, she gasped in shock. In front of her were three girls and an officer. The first of the girls, supported the second's sad form. The third girl, short as she was, was on the other side trying to help as best as she could. Meanwhile the officer was directing some reporters away from the scene. But Nodoka saw none of this. All she saw was that one empty, hunting eye. A dark blue sea of defeat where there once was the clear summer sky filled with determination. This was not the look of someone who had simply lost a challenge, but of one who lost something more dear then life itself.

He was defeated.

Ranma Saotome had lost.

**01-09**

He was laid out amidst the ruin of an ancient fortress. The stars and the earth far above him, though he did not see. A figure approached with silent steps, and though she dimly shimmered her face remained unseen. Swift yet gently she raised her hand toward the youth, causing a change in the environment about him. The stars rushed in and surrounded his slumbering form. Each resembled drops of water, rather then the balls of light and fire they had appeared to be from a distance. The droplets condensed and formed a sphere before solidifying into what resembled an egg made of some dark gem stone. The lady walked forward to the shadowed ovum while placing her right index and middle fingers to her lips, then she placed said fingers against the hardened surface.

"Rest now, young hero. It is not your time yet... "

**01-10**

Dr. Tofu stepped out into the hall, closing the door to Ranma's room softly with a nigh-inaudible click. He looked all gathered and gave a tired sigh. Nodoka, Hotaru, the Mizunos, and even Cologne were gathered in worried anticipation. It had been two days since Ranma was found wandering the streets of Juuban. If it hadn't been for Ami and Hotaru, Ranma would probably be in the morgue at the moment. As it was, the current state of affairs had everyone on edge, Nodoka most of all. After a moment; which seemed more like an eternity, the good doctor spoke.

"Despite evidence to the contrary, Ranma will be fine. I do thank you, Dr. Mizuno, for contacting me before you went though any sort of major operations. As you yourself have witnessed from your visits to Nerima, Ranma is built of much tougher stuff than the normal martial artist. The coma that he appears to be in is actually a form of deep meditation. I suspect that this is what allowed him to make it so far in such a condition. He should come out of it in a few days."

"Umm...," Hotaru began nervously, "Dr. Tofu, why didn't my powers work right when I used them to heal Ranma-oneeonisan?"

"I believe it might have something to do with the way Ranma is channeling his ki right now. If my guess is right, he inversed his ki flows so that instead of radiating an aura, he locks, or rather weaves his ki though every molecule of his body. With how damaged his body probably was before you were able to heal him as much as you did, I would imagine that that was the only thing keeping him together. The fact that they are flowing in reverse is probably what is disrupting you powers. Hotaru, though your healing ability would normally comfort him and close his wounds, they would do more harm than good in his present state,"Tofu spoke in an almost fatherly tone to the young senshi. After a moment of thought, he countinued, "Strangely enough, this effect has also locked him in his cursed form; which is actually good because of that broken arm. I don't think the cast he has on right now would be able to stand up to the rigors of gender changing that the Jusenkyo curse inflicts upon Ranma."

"That is indeed fortuitous. But, wouldn't performing such a technique at his level kill him?" Cologne asked skeptically. In all her years she had never known anyone to survive the training to use the inverse technique, let alone use it. But then Son-in-law has always been full of surprises.

"Normally I would agree with you, elder. Using this particular technique at his level could easily deep fry his entire body and then some, but right now he has so little ki that if he released the hold on it he would die instantly. He has just enough left to keep himself together while his body mends, which will take longer. Right now, his life depends on this technique; so he can't afford to redirect any of his ki to stimulate the rate of healing."

"I though you said he would be alright?" Nodoka was not at all pleased where this conversation was going.

"Please, relax Mrs. Saotome. I have been his doctor for nearly two years now. If this were anyone else, then I would be inclined to just call the morgue. His body is that ravenged. However, Ranma has one of the most remarkable healing times I have ever seen a person possess, even with when he was low on ki. No Mrs. Saotome, this is Ranma we are talking about; as such I give him a week," the good doctor chirped happily.

Nodoka was as white as a ghost. "Only a week ...and then he's dead! How can you say this is ok! How can you be so cheerful!" She was yelling at the top of her lounges. To hell to being lady-like, this was her son for crying out loud!

"Mrs. Saotome," Dr. Tofu's tone was firm and absolute, leaving no room for argument, "When I said Ranma would be fine, I meant it. He will live. In a weeks time he will have healed enough to let go of the hold on his ki. Until then, he will not be able to replenish his ki reserves." Taking a much softer tone, Tofu continued, "Considering his track record for healing, I give him two weeks tops , after that, before his back to his best. Maybe less."

Nodoka let out huge sigh of relive.

"Its his mental state that I'm worried about." Tofu's face took on a grim countenance as he continued, "First off, he spent his entire journey within some level of Neko-ken."

"The Neko-ken?" Nodoka had a strange feeling she would be wanting to strangle a certain man-turned-panda in a moment. Something tickled at the edge of her memory.

Cologne looked up at Dr. Tofu, "I believe I should explain this one." Turning to Nodoka she explained the training process and the side-effects of the Neko-ken. Nodoka for her part remained calm, though the soft, measured thumb strokes on the hilt of her ever-present katana left little doubt to her true mental state.

"However, that is not the only thing that worries me about Ranma," Tofu returned their attention to the subject at hand. "If the Neko-ken were the only thing..." If it were possible for his face to become anymore grim, it was doing so at the mere though of what he had to say next. "Mrs. Saotome ...nodoka...," His voice became nearly a soft whisper.

She hesitated "... Yes?"

"I imagine that, living in juuban, you don't hear much about the current goings on of Nerima, do you?" he continued in hushed tones.

"No...," Nodoka dawled.

Dr. Tofu gathered his courage and spoke as only a doctor, with the sort of news he had to give, could speak.

"Mrs. Nodoka Saotome, your son's fianc?, Akane Tendo is dead."

* * *

A boy.  
A girl.  
A battlefield.  
A dieing hope.  
An unreturned, desperate embrace.  
A still form.  
A single tear.  
A ground shattering force.  
In the end,...

he lost.

_**SENSHI**_

Chapter 02

A New Student

**02-01**

The wind swept passed the battle torn field in Jusendo. No one, not even the phoenix people dared to set foot on the desolate land that once was a beautiful spring. Everywhere there was blood. Rusty crimson mingled with the cold, deep tan of earth. In the middle of the field was the hilt of what once looked to be a dark, yet grand sword of awesome power. The blade's shattered bits littered the ground. Amongst this once powerful artifact, many deep ditches were craved into the unforgiving earth, looking like some outrageously large beast had attacked the combatants. From the evidence one could easily come to the conclusion that the beast won.

It was on this space of land that the Senshi of Time appeared. The wind, teasing her deep green hair, carried with it the stench of blood and death. Unphased by the disturbing stimuli, she made her way to the shattered artifact.

'Why can't I see the event that brought this destruction? Who fought here?'

She pause her train of though upon seeing the sword hilt. It had a distictly Japanese design to it, but what was left of the blade was composed of some strange dark metal, and it reeked of magical force. There was something familiar about that particular design of hilt, she just could not place it. She knelled down and took the handle up into her grasp and dusted of the hilt to get a better look. It was then that she saw it. For the first time since she could remember she was truly frightened.

'But ...this can't be.'

Looking back at her from the hilt was a crest. THE crest. The black moon within the golden sun. Of course she knew what it was, this was the same crest as on the parchment. But now, she could _remember_ it.

"The Gold Millennium Empire! That can't be! Everything was destroyed."

In haste she pulled out the scroll and unrolled it. She found, to her horror, that she could read the next line of the cryptic markings.

"Oh God in Heaven...," she whispered. "NO!" she shouted. "no..." she fell to her knees.

Once more the mask cracked.

**02-02**

Another day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school. A day just like any other day. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the sun was bright. All around Juuban life was getting back to normal. It had been a week since the death march of that wounded girl. Juuban had been in an uproar, tightening security, putting up a curfew, and making pleas for the infamous Senshi to keep guard in case youma attacked.

But that was a week ago. Without any further signs of hostility, people once again slipped into complacency. How soon they forget the past. Lighting never strikes the same place twice.

And never the same way.

Everyone in Juuban relaxed and went back to everyday life-as-usual. Well almost everyone. As four particular teens made their way to school, their minds were completely locked on to the current situation.

"So, no one has found anything yet?" Usagi hoped that it would be a no. She was tired of the whole 'fighting evil by moonlight' stuff. Ever since the beginning she just wanted to be a normal girl, not some mahou shoujo. Well, she didn't mind the powers, it was just the fighting that she didn't like. Everytime they faced a group enemies, someone dies. Just thinking about the possibility of having to go through that again caused her to tighten her grip on her bento.

"Nothing yet. But remember, thats usually how this sort of thing starts. And don't forget about that strange prophecy," Rei said with a flat tone.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird. I mean what kind of whacked out message is _'Stand with the Wild Horse, stand against the Wild Horse'_?" Minako gave a shrug, "Oh well, not much we can do about that at the moment now, can we?"

All were clad in the same school uniform: sailor style with a sky blue and white color scheme, complete with a red scarf. The three girls continued their talk while the fourth, Makoto, mumbled to herself. Ever since that meeting last week she had been plagued by the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. She couldn't stand it, it was right on the tip of her tongue. That damn name kept rolling around in her head.

"Mako-chan, what's up? you haven't said a word all morning," Usagi spoke with the same deep concern that Makoto had come to respect over the years they had known each other.

"Nothing really, it's just... Well I got that damn martial artist's name stuck in my head and I'm not sure why. I'm sure that I've heard the name Ranma Saotome somewhere else, but for the life of me I can't figure out where," Makoto finished her mini-rant with a heavy sigh. Why couldn't she remember?

"Maybe he is your old sempai?" Minako teased.

"No, that's not it. As far as I can remember I have never met the guy. No, it has to be something else. Hmmm..."

"Hey guys, look over there," Usagi pointed at a young girl being accosted by a small gang of boys. It was clear even from a distance that the boys didn't mean well. Strange thing though... that red headed girl looked kinda familiar.

**02-03**

Moments before the school bound Senshi came into view, the boss of a local gang spotted a potential victim. He curled his lip in a vile smirkand stepped forward. 'Even if you are wounded, if you pass though our territory, you have to pay the fee," he thought to himself before giving the singal to his lackies. Moving quickly to block the girl's path, the gang had formed a circle around their target.

"Well, well lil' girly, looks like ya stepped onta the wrong road. This is our turf and no one leaves without paying the price," the overgrown bully gave a wild grin. "But don't worry yer lil' head 'bout it if ya don't have the cash. There's more than one way ta pay the toll. Heh, heh, heh," with the last comment a hard glint could be seen eminating from his eyes, as did the rest of his motley crew. They all broke down into a fit of vile chuckles filled with perverted mirth, so much so that they had almost missed her reply, almost.

The words themselves had been nothing new to the band of fools. No, it was the sharp, cold attitude that coated each syllable that gave them pause. The very weight of the tone given to each word seemed to speak volumes of a lethal, unspoken threat.

"Let me pass."

Three simple words. The fools proved that they did have a brain cell between them and parted like the Red Sea. It was at this moment that Makoto had finally entered the scene, rushing up to the bandaged, pigtailed girl. Pausing for a moment to glare at the gang of hoodlums, she then turned her attention toward the red head in question.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Though this girl had displayed incredible strength of will, that didn't mean she was unshaken. She attempted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to have it swatted away before it could take purchase.

"Leave me alone. I don't need the help of a weak little girl." The tone use was the same cold heart that spoke a moment ago. The same threat. It had said quite clearly 'leave me alone and you won't get hurt.' Why had the girl threatened her, she was only trying to help. On top of that, why add that last quip? Every time Makoto thought over in her head it made her more and more down right pissed off. She was by no means weak and most definitely not little! Another Comforting hand reached out; unlike that last one, this one found purchase. And unlike the last one, it was Usagi's hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Mako-chan, it's not worth it, Come on, we got to go meet up with Ami." she stated with a slight smile on her face as if she had seen something that Makoto hadn't.

Turning back down the route toward school Makoto couldn't help but have a bad feeling about all this. First Ranma Saotome, Then the mysterious girl from a week ago, now this: a redhead with a glare that could burn a hole through you had it not been so cold. The funny thing was, that girl was somewhat reminiscent of the child Makoto herself used to be.

And that's what pissed her of the most.

**02-04**

The engine of her Viper roared and she turned another bend in the road. 'Boy, wouldn't Haruka by jealous if she ever found out I had one of these,' she thought to herself with a slight smirk. It was very rare for one to find Setsuna driving through town, but this was a special occasion. She watched in anticipation as she flew around the last bend. She never had seen a sight this beautiful since the end of the Silver Millennium.

To those who didn't know it appeared to be just a very classy, gigantic school. With three main halls and two gyms, each the size of a football field situated in a pentagon, this massive structure was equipped to house all levels of education. Around the perimeter of the school grounds were several dormitories that were still in the middle of being constructed, they would of course be ready for the next semester. All throughout the premises, vast fields could be seen; some for the multitude of sporting events that would be held throughout the year, a good portion just for the sake of lounging, and yet still others that would soon become gardens of such decadent grandeur that they would continue to be praised as the most beautiful on the planet for many hundreds of years to come. To those few who knew the true value of this partition of land it was the five story crystal spires that sat at each of the corners of the school that held the true meaning of it's construction. But for Setsuna it was even much more beautiful and special. This was the first tangible evidence that Crystal Tokyo was going to become a reality. This was the culmination of a thousand years of hard work.

This was Juuban Academy.

As she pulled into the parking lot she let out a small sigh of contentment. Despite the signs of dark times looming ahead, the drive to her 'day job' was always a breath of fresh air for her. After a moment of basking in the peaceful sanctuary that was the driver's seat of her car, she gathered her things and stepped out of the vehicle, ready to tackle another peaceful school day. With all the bad news lately, at least she had a heads up on the first attack on Tokyo.

"That reminds me, I'll have to warn Serenity-hime. Maybe during lunch," she thought to herself as she remember those looming dark times.

Oh, and that notion of a peaceful morning? Shot down the second she walked into her office. Funny, actually, how a simple, small file can ruin such a wonderful start to a beautiful day. In fact, it wasn't really the file that was a problem. It was the name on the tag that caused her said grief. She didn't know the actual history or anything like that, which was quite odd considering who she was. For some reason she couldn't find anything on the family. She had a feeling it had something to do with her locked memories. Regardless, she had a feeling that wherever this family name appeared trouble was sure to follow.

"Mmmm... Maybe I finally can get some information on her family. I'll have to fit her in after I speak with Serenity-hime. Interesting, the kanji used for this particular name. 'Wild child'. Strange, I truly hope this has nothing to do with the prophecy. If she does then I'll really have to keep my eye on her, this Ranko Saotome..."

**02-05**

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the first period, much to the chagrin of more than a few students. As the teacher; a long haired red-head standing at 5'4'', wearing a golden yellow, long sleeved blouse and a pair of black slacks with simple black dress shoes; walked in the class as the representative stood.

She shouted, "Stand. Bow. Sit!" The class did likewise.

"Good Morning, class. Today we have a new student. I know it's a bit late in the semester, but I expect you all to be on your best behavior and treat her as one of your own," Ms. Daihoshi adjusted her glasses and turned to look toward the door.

It was Rei who first felt it, but then one by one each and every other student took notice to the ever so slight drop in temperature. The door, which slid open with almost no sound, was closed in the same manner. no footsteps could be heard and the grace that exuded from the figure was only slightly hindered by a wince of pain ever now and again. As the girl's journey ended near Ms. Daihoshi's desk, the class could not help but gaze in wide eyed shock. The bandages where clean, but the multitude of them suggested that extensive wounds lay underneath. Her left arm was in a cast and sling, and her right eye was patched with gauze. Her remaining eye was open, but no one could look a way from the cold dark emptiness that seemed to give the dark blue a much blacker hue.

First she wrote her name on the black board; then, after turning around she spoke in a voice who's beautiful and soft tones were wasted on the crude, monotone timbre that enveloped her speech.

She was the girl from the news reports last week.

She was the survivor that almost walked from one end of Juuban to the other.

She was...

"Ranko Saotome ...sorry about this."

She didn't quite know why, but this phrase seemed to fit the situation somehow. As if she were apologizing for future events that were sure to follow. She had a strange feeling that chaos loved to hang around her. It was only matter of time until something would go wrong.

"Would you like to answer any questions, Ms. Saotome?" the teacher asked cautiously, something had told her she already knew the answer.

"No." It was simple. It was flat. It was what the teacher had expected.

As she took the seat assigned to her, to the left of Usagi and in front of Makoto, Ami and Usagi could not help but stare at the girl's name. They looked at each other and gave a nod that indicated that they would be talking about whatever was on their minds at a later date. Meanwhile Makoto became even further stumped. Though she could not yet remember Ranma Saotome, she did know that he didn't have a sister.

Rei had also found herself lost in thoughts concerning the latest transfer student. Since when did peoples ki flow backwards? She could barely tell that the girl had any ki when Ranko had first walked in, as if she had been dead. But if the tight level of control this strange girl had exhibited was any in indication, then this girl had to be a martial artist of more than exceptional skill.

Minako to had felt something but could pin down the feeling quite yet. Was it recognition? No, she was pretty sure she had not met her in this life. Maybe in the Silver Millennium? Possible, but even if that had been the case, what she felt was different. Not love, well at least not the sexual kind anyway. Was she a friend? An enemy? Maybe both? This was definitely on the 'ask Setsuna' list. To bad she didn't know how clueless the Senshi of Time was at that particular moment.

The Senshi continued on with their various thought process, Ms. Daihoshi began the days lessons. History, not all that hard, but quite a chore to stay wake though. After the class was over, several of the other students crowded around Ranko, asking various questions pertaining to last weeks events. The only answer to their questions she would give was 'Leave me alone'. The ice in her voice would have rivaled a glacier. Hearing her response, many of the students thought it wise to do as she said and backed off.

As the classes continued, she found that each one was more boring than the last. Of course old Habits die hard. During math, she finally began to slip into a quaint nap.

When the teacher noticed this, he tried to get her attention. After that failed, he threw the piece of chalk that he was writing with at her. Now, he was not surprised when she didn't wake to his summoning, after all he did have Usagi as a student. But, when Ranko actually caught the air born writing utensil without even stirring in her sleep, he was a little shocked. She was still sitting there, slumped in her seat and obviously snoozing away. He would not be defeated though. 'With a hmph', he began throwing a barrage of various school supplies, each one failing to hit the mark as they were caught right before impact. In a final act of desperation, he threw an oversized, hardbound dictionary at the offending target. This time however, the ammo soared past as Ranko choose that moment within her sleep-induced state to get more comfortable by using her desk as a pillow.

Having depleted his ammo and with little patience left, the teacher deiced he'd be better of just continuing the class and spare his last nerve.

**02-06**

_"Once again I'm standing before that demon, blood and sweat pouring off my tried, torn body. The battlefield lay about us, tattered and scared. In the beast's claws, the very reason for the confrontation. Her sad form, withered and sickly; her eyes, glazed and empty of all emotion; her expression, pained and sorrowful. I couldn't hold back any longer, it was now or never. Everything I had tried up to this point had proven useless. The minor bit of control over the Neko-ken seemed a waste. Even the terrible Neko-ken was countered and defeated. There had to be away. There was no way in hell it could end this way. If only more of these damn memories would come back!_

_"Then I felt it._

_"No, more than that. I heard it. It was a voice, and the words that flowed from it were spoken in a dark and hate-filled tone."_

_**"Unhand the girl immediately! Kill her and seal your own fate. I, DARK STAR command this!"**_

**02-07**

She had woken with a start. As she became once more aware of her surroundings she realized the bell had just rung, signifying the start of lunch. Without much care about the strange looks her fellow students were giving her, she began to make her way to the roof so that maybe she would have some privacy. An announcement came over the P.A., but it had nothing to do with her so she paid no mind.

As soon as her form was no longer in sight everyone in the room let out a collective breath none had realized they were holding. After all, it wasn't every day that a girl could catch objects thrown at her in her sleep, let alone walk like a panther on the prowl when awake. More so, even a fool knows not tempt fate by pestering a wounded animal. Ok, so maybe a fool would, they are called fools for a reason after all. Regardless, these folks were not fools.

**02-08**

"So you are telling me that this new enemy will attack tonight?" Usagi stood hoping that this would be a short meeting so she could return to her meal.

"Yes, I will give you the exact details at meeting after school. By the way is there anything you can tell me about Ranko Saotome?" Sitting back in her chair, Setsuna regarded her charge with a critical eye. She knew that her princess was an excellent judged of character. It was something that had always impressed the ancient woman.

"Same as you. The details will come later," Usagi smiled a 'cat-got-the-canary' kind of smile. For the first time she knew some thing that Setsuna didn't. Part of the proof was that the Senshi of Pluto had yet to act on any possible knowledge about the situation. The other part was the put-off look that had crossed Setsuna's usually stotic face.

"I see..., getting me back for all the times the I scared you and held back on the whole story?" Of course she was good at reading people too.

"Partly. Let's just say that I have remembered a few more memories from the 'old times'." At this Setsuna quirked an eyebrow, but before she could make any sort of reply Usagi continued, "I must ask that you leave her alone for now. Yes I have an agenda of my own and no, I wont tell you what it is, at least not yet anyway."

Setsuna was a little taken by the way Usagi held herself at the present moment. Lately she was acting more and more like the princess she really was, as well it seemed that more of her memories of the Silver Millennium were resurfacing. Knowing this, Setsuna complied with her wishes.

After Usagi left, Setsuna canceled any other appointments she had. Sitting back in her chair, she looked out the window while pondering what Ranko had to do with her princess back in the Silver Millennium. Was she family? No, Setsuna knew every person even remotely related to the royal family. Was she a senshi? No, they were all accounted for... weren't they? This moment she came to a sudden realization.

'As far as I know the only gaps in my memory have to do with the Gold Millennium Empire, or that boy Ranma. The connection to Ranma is obvious, But that must mean that he too, must have some connection to the Silver Millennium if Serenity-hime has any memories of her. The real question is do either of them have anything to do with the Gold Millennium?" She rested her head in her hands in frustration for a moment before continuing her thought process, 'Damn amazon memory locking techniques! Well, when all else fails, consult the Time Gate.' she thought to herself. At this she left to drive home and then to make way to the artifact in question, so that she may finally receive some answers.

**02-09**

As she walked down the hall, Usagi though about the events as of late, and came to a decision. Taking the steps up to the roof, she searched for a certain redhead clad in bandages. It wasn't all that hard. After all, her very presence scared the crud out of almost everyone that was unfortunate enough to be in the same room with her. She was so much like Usagi had remembered _Him_.

Gently, yet with great command, she stepped onto the roof and faced the girl in question. Upon locking eyes, or rather 'eye' as is the other girls case, she knew exactly what she hard to do.

With a smile as bright as the sun and tone of voice that was disarming and kind, she spoke, "Hello again, Ranma. Do you still want to be friends?"

**02-10**

"Bwaaahahahahaahha!" Minako couldn't contain her poorly veiled mirth any longer.

"Sure, yuck it up you blond ditz." Makoto, on the other hand could barely contain her poorly veiled rage. After all, no one would appreciate being so intimately introduced to the binding of a dictionary.

"Hey, I wasn't snicker the one who didn't duck muted giggle when a large, hardbound book came flying at my face. I'm sorry Mako-chan, but it was just too funny. snicker giggle Bwaaahahahahaahha! You looked like someone from one those anime. Ha ha ha, Oh, that hurts, ha ha ha ha," Minako at this point, was clutching her sides and was no longer capable of coherent speech.

"What's so funny Minako?" Usagi asked as she rejoined the group at their usual spot under a large cherry tree. Sometimes Usagi wondered if the people who built this school knew who she was and that her and her friends would be attending. The placement, size, and shape of the tree and the area around it felt almost like a throne or some other place of importance. On top of that the student body seemed to have some sort of sixth sense because the instant they walked over to this spot anyone sitting there would move, without any need of request or persuasion. 'Must be Setsuna's doing somehow,' the Senshi of the Moon would often muse.

Ami spoke up first as Makoto was still grumbling and Minako continued to remain in the stupor of unladylike merriment at the expense of her rough-n-tough friend, "Minako was just reminiscing the dictionary incident from earlier."

Minako finally calmed down enough to compose herself. As she began to speak, she brushed a few tears away while still giggling slightly, "I'm truly sorry, Mako-chan. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just, I never knew that an expression like that was physically possible."

Makoto grudgingly spoke. "Well, I guess I accept your apology. But I still can't believe it. How can a person, who is unconscious, not only catch almost everything thrown at her, but duck the one thing she didn't?"

"Who did that and when?" Usagi asked the sincerely, obviously having been asleep herself during said event.

They sat there waiting, a slight wind blew by carring a leaf past them.

"Um, Rei, isn't this the point where you usually jump in and yell at Usagi, calling her 'meatball head' and all sorts of other things?" Ami supplied helpfully while she glanced over to the miko, as the other four members of 'the Royal Court of Lunch Time': Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru where walking up.

"Mamo-chan!" The only collage student amongst them suddenly found their princess attached to his side.

The adorable scene was cut short however, when the priestess of flame screamed out in frustration. "I don't understand it! It's impossible. How can anyone's ki flow backwards like that without any effort! I mean, Ranko was asleep and there was absolutely no change in power level or control. Aargh!" This, of course, caused her fellow senshi to stare at her nevously.

Reluctantly taking herself away from her beloved, Usagi spoke in a soft, commanding voice. "As of now there will be no more discussion or worries about Ranko until our meeting tonight, as there are to many questions and neither I nor any others with answers feel like repeating ourselves. And before you ask; yes, this does have something to do with the 'good old times' and the scroll." Everyone caught the emphasis on the times phrase and knew instantly why they couldn't talk out in the open about such a topic. And then she continued. "Now, does anyone have any extra food,... I kinda forgot my bento while running out the door this morning." With that all present, excluding the meatball headed speaker, face faulted in total exasperation.

**02-11**

Ms. Daihoshi watched silently from one of the third story windows. Down below the Senshi and their future Queen continued through their lunch in a slightly more subdued fashion. Her eyes spoke of wisdom and memory of the ages.

'And now the final player has gathered... Did it really have to come down to this, Setsuna? The coming storm will not be at all a pleasent one. but then, when has there ever been a pleasent storm? Please forgive me, Ranma my love,' she thought as she turned toward her next class.

**02-12**

After school, a familiar girl departed from the premises. Home, however, was not her destination this time. Walking down a few blocks, she came upon a manor. As she stepped up to the gate, it open just enough to let her in and then closed behind her. The door to the building itself opened by way of a Butler, but she paid no mind. Finally stopping her brisk pace in the main foire, she knelled before a tall, dark man that seemed bathed in shadow despite the brilliant light all about him. He was clad in a light breastplate, bracers, and shin guards. Beneath the armor he wore a plain, black pair of pants and shirt. A mask of ebon hue adorned his face. His hair, darker then blackest pitch, was all the way down past his waist and placed in a heavy braid. When he spoke, it was like silk in a thunder storm.

"What have you to report?"

"All the players are in place. They don't suspect a thing. However, there is a new variable. One Ranko Saotome, M'lord."

"Indeed. Keep a close watch on her, but otherwise carry on as planned."

"Yes, Lord Susano-o."

"You are dismissed, Lady Charon."

**02-13**

Most times she enjoyed the spot light. It was always fun to run them in circles with her riddles and half truths. This was not one of those times. Setsuna, for the first time since accepting the mantle of Pluto, was without any insight. Without an answer to her own riddles. For the first time she knew what it felt like to be in the dark.

So here she was, sitting at a scout meeting with questions and very little else.

"So, have you remembered anything else, Setsuna?" Michiru asked simply.

All Setsuna could do was sigh, she didn't really want to tell them. "...Yes."

"Well?" Haruka huffed while thinking to herself, 'Can't she ever give us a straight answer?'

"I am now able to read the entire scroll." Saying this, Setsuna pulled out the scroll from subspace and unrolled it. "The first few lines describe the place I sent Hotaru and Ami last week."

"Hey Ami, was the person you found Ranko Saotome?" Rei inquired, looking over to the blue haired genius.

After giving Ami a reassuring look, Hotaru spoke, "Yes. After we found Ranko, we took her to her home, and then to the hospital."

"You wouldn't know anything about why her ki is running in reverse, would you?"

"Well, all I understood was that if it didn't she would be dead." After shrugging her shoulders, Hotaru looked to Ami.

After Ami gave a tired sigh, she opened up her mercury computer and typed a few things in and then after closing it again placed it on the table. A moment later a holographic display faded into existence. The 3d image of a nude female form appeared before all present. It was simple, white in color and possessed very little detail; but it was female none the less. After a moment a small red glow, almost like an orb of some sort appeared in the center of the form. The orb began to grow and change shape, filling the various extremities until the entire 'body' was full. Finally the glow radiated out from the form; bright, but not enough to block out the 'female' from view.

"As you already know Rei, this is what is known as an aura. Normally, when a person is harmed in some way energy consolidates to assist in the healing process." Ami paused in her explanatino as a large 'cut' appears on the 'girl's' arm.

After a moment the 'aura' around the wound glowed brighter until the cut was no longer visible. when the glow subsided no damage remained and Ami continued, "However, when the body receives to much damage the aura cannot compensate. The energy leaks out, rather then consolidates." The 'body' is suddenly assaulted by various wounds that would classify as lethal, at which point the red glow flows out of the form. Afterwords the form dims to an almost black, denoting that the 'girl' is 'dead'.

"I already know that. What does this have to do with Ranko? And since when could your computer create holograms?" the priestess of flame asked, more than a little confused about both points.

"As far as the hologram is concerned, I discovered that my computer could do that last week. It has been quite helpful with studying our various battles as well as organizing the multitude of files on it. However, getting back to Rankoﾅ," Ami 'pressed' a small icon that was floating beside the figure's foot. "This is a scan I did of her injuries last week," as she was speaking, the figure shifted and molded into a three dimensional image of Ranko. Though not detailing her more womanly parts, the image did show every single wound she had sustained the week before. "This was before Hotaru attempted to heal her."

"Attempted?" Michiru quirked an eye brow.

"Yes, attempted. It seems that when Ranko sustained these injuries she used a revised form of an ancient martial arts technique that she learned from the amazon elder Cologne; the Soul of Ice. While doing so, she had accidently discovered another technqiue that had been long forgotten save by a select few. The original purpose of the technique has been lost due to the fact that no one had ever mastered it. Even what she did do with it would not have been possible under normal circumstances. Acording to Cologne, the Soul of Ice was a by-product, a side-effect of the failed attemts. This discovery had a second side-effect. It inabled them to create the Hiryu Shoten Ha, one of Ranma Saotome's most powerful techniques."

Rei interupted, "Was this the same Cologne that I met at the Nekohaten last week?"

"Yes." said Ami.

Seeing another peice to the puzzle that had been plauging her as of late, Setsuna realized something was very off about the last statement that Ami had made. Calming herself as not to let the stress she was feeling enter her voice, she inquired carefully, "I was under the impression that the Amazons didn't teach outsiders their techniques. How did Ranma go about learning it?"

Ami gave Setsuna a nod of confermation, "You are correct, the Chinese Amazons do not reveal their secrets to any outsider. Just how Ranma fits into this, I can't say. As I told you before, I promised Ranma. And this was something he told me. If the elder had told me of their conection with each other, I would not have such quams." Ami paused for a moment, "Back to Ranko. The technique that she had mastered allowed her to hold her life force in staisis."

"What do you mean, Ami?" Luna wasn't sure, but she had a feeling where this was going.

Ami took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts, everyone knew from her actions that the next few statements would have to be made without interruption. "Ranko bound her aura, her life force to every one of the cells in her body." To illustrate her point the hologram shimmered again with an aura, this time blue in color, and once again the aura begins to spill out of Ranko's tortured form much like it did in the other example. However, this time instead out draining entirely, the last bit of energy forms into a net that starts to tighten around the young girl's form until it almost appears as if her skin were tinted with a sapphire sheen. "Normally the body cannot take that level of concentrated power; however, in Ranko's case, she was near death and had very little life force left. So instead of deep frying her insides, Ranko was able to hold everything together. In short, the technique she used stopped the flow of life within her, almost like stopping time. This gave her body the stability it needed to begin the healing process."

Rei studied the image for a moment when she noticed something not right about the picture in front of her. "Ami, one of the techniques that I employ in my meditations is like this, but it's not lethal in the slightest. How is this any different?"

Ami reached forward to press the "button" again. Suddenly the image zoomed in until they all could see each individual cell. Those that knew what to look for in an aura, found that Ranko's didn't pulse like a normal aura. Rather it just shimmered lightly, like glass or ice."The difference is in the execution. Unlike your technique, which just requires you to reign in your 'ki' Ranko is holding her aura completely still. Your aura is still moving, while hers has stopped. And that is why Hotaru can't truly heal Ranko without the possibility of doing irreparable damage."

Michiru's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh I see. Since her aura is not moving, the energy of Hotaru's healing ability can not interact properly. The lack of movement keeps the body from dieing out right, but by the same token, keep any outside interaction from getting in."

"Precisely." Ami smiled to herself, happy that at least someone got it.

Usagi spoke up, getting everyone back on track, "What else does the Scroll say, Setsuna?"

"The next portion refers to the attack tonight. The time and the place, but not who or what. The time of the attack will be at 9:35 pm at the same spot where Ranko fell. The part after that mention a location in China were I found...," the Senshi of Time fell silent. The other Senshi waited as she reached into subspace and pulled out The Hilt. Setting it on the table, she steeled herself for the most important part. Ami began analyzing it, as the other Senshi looked on.

"Setsuna, where did you get this?" Ami could not believe the readings she was getting. "This blade is..."

"The final sword of the Gold Millennium Empire. Yugure No Shinzo, 'The Heart of Dakness'."

The other Senshi sat patiently as Ami and Setsuna continued their duologue.

"The Gold Millennium Empire?"

"It was before The Silver Millennium. All record of it's history was completely wiped out by the order of the first Queen. I saw to the cleansing myself. Even my own memories where sealed away. It is my most darkest and shameful secret."

Seeing the pain in Setsuna's eyes and her body was begining to shiver in fear, Usagi moved to comfort her by putting arm around her and holding her close. "It is alright. If you don't want to tell us, then you don't have to." The other Senshi were more than a little shocked to see the unflapable Pluto shake like a leaf. It was almost surreal.

For the first time in her life, Setsuna let herself be comforted. "Even if I wanted to tell you, I don't remember it all yet. Right now, all I remember is that the sword belongs to a demon that was born of the power of Sol and Nemesis and should have been sealed away for all eternity. And that it is somehow my fault for it's escape..."

Rei looked at her shaken comrade with a determined expression adoring her face. "What was it called? Maybe while you guys prepare for the battle, I can do a fire reading?"

"It's name is Dark Star."

* * *

He stood there before the door.  
His charge on the otherside.  
He paused but a moment.  
A moment in remembrance.  
Amazed at what he had become.  
No longer the murderer he once was.  
Now he was a protector.  
But today he knew his job was over.  
He knew this day would come.

The day of the ball.

_**SENSHI**_

Chapter 03

Shrouded Sun Arising

**03-01**

Ranko stood in the middle of her backyard, plagued with uncertainty. She looked at her right hand as if it held all the answers. Behind her, Nodoka continued to work on her small, but beautiful garden. A harsh wind blew, but it went unnoticed by the somber teen. Her left eye reflected the still bright rays of the sun as it began it's descent toward the horizon. But despite the warmth the sun gave off, her eye remained sheathed in a diamond hard layer of ice.

Before her was the evidence of battle, yet she didn't remember how she got a single one of those injuries. She couldn't remember her father, her friends, even what year it was. Her expert eye told her that the wounds on her body where from the heat of battle, but she couldn't remember with who. She knew she had a duty to uphold, but not to what. Her heart was frozen, yet it told her she was in the right place... Just not the why.

The only things that she remembered when she woke up was that Nodoka was her mother, that this was her home at some point in her life... and one other thing. And that was what alluded her at that moment; the meaning behind those two little words...

"Why can't I remember?" she voiced in a horse whisper.

With that she left the garden as she knew that her mother would soon begin still had to finish her homework and wash up. And if nothing else, she wanted to see her mother happy. If doing boring homework and the such would help toward that goal then so be it...

But that still left her with the question:

_"Who or what is Dark Star?"_

**03-02**

She had barely held herself together. Setsuna's ever-present stoic mask was quickly crumbling under the stress of the current mysteries that assaulted her psyche. She closed her eyes and let herself be rocked and comforted within the arms of her future queen. Slowly she felt all of her worries float away, the searing pain of the past once again becoming a dull ache. 'So this is what it feels like to be in the arms of someone like Serenity-hime. ...But, ...I have felt like this before, ...Haven't I?' Just then a single image bursts in her mind's eye. A woman in white battle armor with a regal bearing holding her in much the same way... a dark castle behind them was crumbling. 'When did that happen? ...Wait, could it have been at the end of the Gold Millennium Empire? Then the woman holding me was...' Suddenly another vision flashes. This time of Setsuna comforting a boy in much the same way as Usagi was her. Even in her grief her sharp mind catches on to one very important detail. While the boy had pitch black hair... her hair was NOT green. After that a hazed frenzy of memories assaulted her with joyfilled days of a youth she thought she never had, of an important duty she accepted, and almost unbearable pain that accompanied the remembrance of the consequences of her choices.

"Setsuna-mama? Are you ok?" Hotaru, never having seen the guardian of time lose control of any aspect of her being, was understandably worried.

Setsuna shook with pain-filled remembrance as Usagi... no... Princess Serenity, only held the ancient woman tighter while making soothing sounds and rocking her gently. It was a strange sight indeed for the other senshi. Slowly the Senshi of Time began to quiet and then fall into a calm slumber. All the senshi, aside from the two who were the center of attention, were amazed. It was rare that the true nature of the princess of the moon was even seen as a glimmer in Usagi's eye; rarer still when she took physical form. Even then she only appeared when the time was dire and the senshi needed a great pillar of strength to draw from.

At first the relative thought shared by the princess' guardians was shock. After all it's not everyday that the guardian of the gates of time breaks down. But it's another thing entirely when it takes the reborn heir to a long fallen kingdom to take her true form to comfort her.

"Is she-" Michru began, only to be gently silenced by Serenity.

"Shhhhhh... Let her rest," Princess Serenity spoke softly. Looking down at the slowly relaxing face of Setsuna, she couldn't help but smile. "You've been a guardian for so long. Just rest. You all. Rest for now. There is still time before we face our past and future." Though she was only whispering, her voice carried with the same authority and caring of her past self. Though her words were not orders, her guardians took them as such and all in the room visibly relaxed. Then they remembered, Serenity always appeared when they need her most. She was the calm in the storm. She was their pillar and hope. She would never back down. She would never give up. And she would know when to fight and when to sit a take a deep breath.

Now was such a time.

**03-03**

On a beautiful, wind swept plain long since forgotten to time two children frolic and play while giggles and shouts fill the air with a rare joy not commonly found any where near their home. She watched them from afar as they naively defied that somber shadow that had fell over the castle. If all went well the children would be able to break free of they bloody destinies. But one must always have a back-up plan. She looked to the woman beside her and wondered if just such a plan would have to be implemented.

Standing there on a hill that over looks the plain were two women of regal bearing. The first was clad in dark purple, almost black full plate armor. It was simple and sleek in design, emphasizing on mobility and grace. On the breast plate was the crest of pluto. As she wore no helmet, her ivory locks fell free of any confinement down to the small of her back. At her hip, an elegant long sword and cradled in her gentle fingers was the legendary Time Staff. The other wore a kimono of such exquisite form, fit, and style that one could only describe it as divine. Clothed in fiery reds, bright yellows, shimmering golds, and sparkling blues; she appearance could be described as nothing less then like the sun in the sky. Upon her brow she wore a circlet that was simple in design, it wrapped around her head straight and true till it reached the front. an inch from where the gold of the band would have met, the ends curved counter balanced to each other, the right side bending upward in a quarter circle while the left went downward in like manner. The flesh contained within the implied circle shone with the crest of the sun. Her long red hair danced in the wind like fire and her youthful eyes were like the summer sky.

"Setsuna?"

"Yes M'lady?"

The woman in gold looked on with sadness in her eyes, causing them to sparkle just a bit less, "Do you think we will ever have to implement the back-up plan? Will the children really have to suffer? Was it really necessary to create such an option?"

The Guardian of Time looked at her Empress with soft concern, "The future is, at this point, uncertain. Nothing would make me happier then to see such a horrid course of action never to come into fruition. However, by the same token, if the worst does occur, this is our only salvation. Fear not, M'lady, no matter what happens those two will have the chance to life happy lives."

Just then, two bundles of energy slammed Pluto onto her back. Twin orbs of stormy blue peered into her soul, the joy of innocence burning bright within. Sitting beside those windows into mischief were a pair of equally jovial cute, brown eyes looking at her in expectation. For a moment sorrow plays acrossed her face, but she quickly schools her features so as not to worry the young lord or his companion sitting on her chest. The Empress doesn't miss it however.

"Granna 'Suna, will you tell us a story? Please?" The cherubic bundles of energy pleaded in chorus.

"If you mother says it's alright, then yes," Setsuna shot a look at the shimmering lady of the sun.

"Like I would every deprive either my son or his best friend of hearing the greatest storyteller in all the realm weave her tales," her highness hid a small smile behind her sleeved hand. "You are dismissed, Lady Pluto. And don't spoil children too much."

In good humor, Pluto replied, "But that just takes the fun out of it." With that she gathered the future Emperor and his future bride to be in her arms.

The Empress watched them leave with a concern deeply etched into her features. 'For your future my son, my little Ranma, I would sacrifice everything. If the time comes, then I swear I will do everything in my power to see to you survival. I swear on my mothers grave, and upon my title: Amaterasu Oumikami, Empress of the Gold Millennium Empire."

**03-04**

The sun began to set in the mountain to the west of Tokyo as a shadow watched for atop the infamous Tokyo Tower. The figure's tattered cloak billowed in a soft gale. As quiet winds whispered of coming omens of darkness, the figure stood vigil in deep contemplation.

"Soon..."

A great blast of violent winds tore at the man's cloak, pulling away the hood slightly to reveal a heavily bandaged face. While the tattered cloth still hid most of the person's face, the left eye was clearly visible. It's visibility was helped greatly by the fact the it was glowing a bright crimson.

"Blood of Tsuki-Yumi, prepare yourself for the coming storm."

Another gust passes, and shadows pass over the figure. When the shadows pass away and the wind dies down, the space the figure once occupied was empty.

**03-05**

Rei had left just after Setsuna's suprising breakdown and decided that it would be a good idea to do that fire reading she mention earlier. And so there she sat, having just completed the clairvoyent exersize; more confused then when she began. The vision she had recieved was strange, as she had expected; but did not reveal anything even nearing conclusive.

In he vision, four crests floated; two on one side, the crest of Sol and the crest of Nemesis. On the other side, leaving about eight inches between them, hung two other crests of unknown origin. As she watched, the first two crests combined into the now all to familiar crest of the Gold Millennium and began to float over, leaving behind a shadows of both a step behind. It's current possition put it at four inches form the other two; the shadows that remained touched the edge of each other and of the first. When she thought it couldn't get any stranger, the crest moved once more, the shadows repeated the actions of the first crest with it. Oddly the original seperated slightly for a few moments, so now there was a total of seven crest in front of Rei.

Just a moment after the original two recombined, the last shadows fused together and moved to where the first shadow was, overlapping and becomming one shadow again. Then then the shadow overlapped the original crest. The crest of the Gold Millennium seperated back into it's core crests; Sol overlapping one, Nemesis the other. Finally, the original crests took the form of the last two strangers.

When it was over, all Rei knew was that she just watched a transition. But what it meant for the team was totally lost to her. Deciding that maybe that maybe Ami or Pluto might know better, she left to return to the meeting.

**03-06**

Slowly Setsuna opened her eyes. Taking stock of her surroundings she schooled her features and left the comforting lap of her future queen, sat up and gathered her thoughts. Looking at the time she found to her surprise that it was already time to leave. 'Didn't I really sleep for that long?' Taking a careful eye about her surroundings she noticed that though not everyone was sleeping, all the senshi were in one fashion or another resting. The first to notice her current state of consciousness was Hotaru, who was taking a nap in the time guardian's lap.

"Oh, Setsuna-mama, your awake. Are you felling better now?" the little firefly spoke with worry creeping into her voice.

Setsuna couldn't help but smile, "Yes Hotaru, I'm feeling much better thank you. Now if everyone would get up we have a job to do." At this, all but one of the people in the room nodded their agreement; including Rei, who had just walked in.

"I can't believe this; one moment she is the most regal and authoritative, yet gentle and kind person I know... The next, back to being a meatball-head!" Rei spoke with equal parts awe and rage. Then she got an evil idea, 'Well she always wants my manga... how about I just give it to her?' Picking up one of her manga of the table, Rei took aim and fired, earning a bulls-eye and one startled princess. "Wake up, meatball-head, it's time to go!" she yelled.

Rubbing her forehead while she glared at one of her best friends, "Rei, you don't have to be so mean, you know." Suddenly she became almost Kasumi-level of cheery, "Well, let go then!"

With that she ran out to talk to rei's grandpa, saying something along the lines of them going for a bit to eat and being back later. All the while the senshi all stood there, yet again amaze by both Usagi's new level of maturity (or ditziness, one could never tell with her) and the amazingly quick change of attitude. Before they knew it, she was back with a big smile on her face.

"Come on guys, we have a date with destiny, and destiny never waits," She said, to which her friends only replied with a nod. As sudden as she was there, she was gone and reality finally settled back into the remaining soldiers. After a quick shared shrug, they left to once again fight for love and justice.

**03-07**

On a fairly crowded street near by, a couple stopped and looked at a strange spot on the sidewalk. Even after a week, the blood still stained the ground.

"Look honey isn't this where that sad, dieing girl finally fell?" the girl asked.

The boy hesitated for a moment to remember, "Yeah, it is."

As common with Juuban, there were screams filling the night as yet another youma, or something of the like began attacking the pedestrians. Well they thought it's was business as usual till they turned to see the monster of the week before they ran. What they saw however didn't match the norm in any way. Of course the site before them was also the last thing they every saw.

Tonight there would be more then just a stain as remembrance.

**03-08**

Not ones to waste time, the senshi ran at full tilt toward their destination. Hopping form pole to pole, dashing down alleys, rounding corners at speeds that even the Nerima Wrecking Crew would be jealous of. As they made their way they continue to lay out any probable events. Given their experiences dealing with enemies of all shapes and sizes, they had plenty of material to go on. "Pluto, does that scroll say anything else besides the time and place, at least a hint of what we're facing?" Mercury inquired.

Pluto frowned at this "No, nothing. Which is why I'm worried. Prophecies never mention anything unless there is something important. What about you, Rei? Did you get anything in your reading?"

Rei thought for a moment before answering in an unsure tone, "Well, I got something, but I don't know how it could relate to our current situation."

"Well, for now we'll just make do," Pluto sighed. "Even if this battle were just another run-of-mill, there will still be something off about it that we should look for."

Suddenly Sailor Moon stopped, and took a step back into the alleyway she had just exited. In a quite quivering voice she spoke, "Is this... 'off' enough?"

The other senshi quickly took they're positions and surveyed the... well street no longer described it in the slightest.

More like massacre.

There was cars wrecked, not too uncommon of a sight. People laying about in the street was also quite expected of this particular ward of Tokyo. The fact that the people were rent limb for limb and the street bathed in blood was definitely a new experience for the pretty soldiers. Add the fact that their monster-of-the-week was actually feeding on the flesh of said citizens adds a whole new level of fright for the heroines who are use to more... civil evil miscreants. Of course there was also the monster itself to take into account.

The strange beast turned toward them, the visor of it's helm was an empty void of shadow. It stood at about ten feet in height wearing a heavy breast plate with a small shoulder guard on the right side, and a much larger on the left. In it's right hand it brandished a sword that was more of a nine foot, decorated slab of steel. Clapped on it's left arm was what one would describe in measurement as a tower shield; but looked on it's arm to be more closer to a regular, if not small, shield. The head of the monstrosity was clad in a strange helm that looked to be a cross between the common English knight helmet and a demon's skull, it was hard to tell if it really was a piece of armor more then the actual head of the beast as the "jaw" move as if it's own. Upon the helm-head, a great mane of crimson bordering on darkness spilled down it's back. The rest of it's form was as black a shadow, though it's physical form was proven by the evidence of the blood from the victims splattered all over it's features. The hand and feet ended in vile, crimson hued claws. The armor itself was either painted to look like dried blood or it had been so saturated that it no longer mattered. The last and most important detail was the crest in the center of it's breast plate.

Pluto paled. "a knight of the gold millennium empire," she whispered in horror filled awe.

A voice, or what was like a great multitude of voices oozed out of it's maw, speaking with vile mirth, "Ah, so you have heard of us. Like it will do you any good. who are you?" It drawled while tilting it's head to the side in curiosity.

Sailor Moon hesitated before getting into the familiar role of the 'heroic introduction' "Murder is a loathsome sin, a blot on the beauty of humanity and a stain on the sanctity of life. We fight for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon..." Having heard the familiar 'call to arms' the other Senshi took their positions and called out their titles.

"Sailor Mercury!" was issued without preamble.

"Sailor Venus!" was cried out with practiced ease.

"Sailor Mars!" was called out in certainty.

"Sailor Jupiter!" was spoken almost as a challange.

"Sailor Saturn!" was revealed plainly, though with hidden threat.

"Sailor Uranus!" was said with an assurence of victory.

"Sailor Neptune!" was ushered through passionate, yet elegant lips.

"Sailor Pluto!" was yelled in equal parts power and fright.

With the tension eased slightly by the familiar territory, Moon finish her speech. "...And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

Long ago they had realized how absolutely corny that always sounded, but it had became a part of how they did things. Funny thing is no one really ever laughed at their speeches.

"Bwahahaha!"

Till now, that is.

"Guys, I don't think he's taking us seriously," Venus fretted.

Pluto sobered up at this, "He doesn't have to."

"WHAT?" the other senshi made their thoughts known to the world.

"Just that, even with all of our power combined, nothing in our arsenal short of Saturn destroying the world will take this guy down." They all became silent.

Finally Jupiter spoke up, "So, we've face enemies that were stronger then us before and we came out on top. I say we go for it, if we are going to lose anyway I'd rather go down fighting."

Sighing, Pluto looked straight at her teammate, "You don't understand. Our powers don't have the strength to punch through that beast's defenses."

Uranus looked at the Guardian of Time, speaking with a self assured smile, "I agree with Jupiter, we should at least take a crack at it. After all, we'll never know till we try. I mean, we can't just leave that thing to reak havok though OUR city!"

Pluto sighed in resignation as the other senshi consented to the point their resident lighting rod and long winded tomboy had made. All the while the beast continued to bellow it's laugh. Without wasting any more time on speeches, the nine soldiers of love and justice lets loose all they had on the beast. Even as 'he' felt their power collect he just continued to stand there and laugh. The odd thing was it wasn't that usual 'evil maniac' laugh, or the 'I know something you don't know' laugh. No, the creepy thing about this laugh was that is was a real laugh, a 'this is just too damn funny not to laugh' laugh. While it scared the heck out of the senshi, they continued down their chosen path.

With the shouts of the names of their respective attacks, the Sailor Senshi let loose with 'both barrels'. Fierce flames, frigid ice, thunderous winds, shocking lightning, Rushing waters, blinding light, distubing silence, harsh entropy, and powerful purity erupted as one; causing the battle zone became a malestrom of lights in amost ever shade of color and elemental chaos rained down on the street blowing out windows, shattering store fronts, and sending asphalt and concrete every which way. As they continued their onslaught upon the monster, they found some solence in the fact that everyone in the area was already dead; they pooled every bit of magical force they could scrounge, the entire area bathed in the strength of the fuku-clad, magic girls. After they were spent of all their power, they gathered acrossed the street from where their nemesis once stood, waiting for the dust to settle to confirm their kill.

Uranus looked at the war-zone they had created with mild impatience, "Come on guys, nothing could have survived that."

Before Pluto could even say a word, a multitude of voices took the words right out her mouth, "I wouldn't be so sure. I am disappointed; amused, but disappointd. Is this all the spawn of Tsuki-Yumi has to offer? You aren't even using your lowest level techniques. Just those silly palor tricks used for practice. Know this: I am a Shadow Knight of the awesome Gold Millennium Empire! If I was going to let you live, I would have advised you to get some real training and take those ridiculous locks on your powers! But that would be -IF- I was going to let you live. Oh well, time for dinner!" With that said, he proved to things: One) he was light-years beyond the fastest youma deamon or any other beast they had ever fought. Two) That armor they thought was covering his mouth was, indeed his mouth, teeth and all.

In less time then it takes for Usagi to finish of the crackers at a meeting, he tore into every one of the guardians. With the flat side of his sword he sent Mercury creaning through a telephone pole and into a cake shop acrossed the street with a meaty 'thwack'. Jupiter was next and with a harsh, downward strike with it's shield, the beast made her a simi-permanent part of the black-top. Saturn was sent with a full force, soccer style kick through the engine block of a nearby Nissan Pathfinder. A merciless pile-driver put Pluto into the street next to Jupiter. Uranus and Mars met the business side of the beast's shield as he violently bashed them though the unforgiving wall of a chinese restaurant and into a not so bliss-filled sleep. Finally, wearing a gleeful smirk, the evil knight not-so-politely introduced Venus and Neptune to each other's faces. With all the other senshi put out of commission either by being in excruciating pain or knockout, the shadow knight turned his very much unwanted attentions full to their princess.

"They sure don't make guardians like they used to," he quiped, while trying to stiffle sounds that boarder on insane giggles. Taking a moment to look at his handy work, he turned toward Usagi; having desided his next course of mobid, childish joy. "Now, first I'll feed on your flesh, then that of your friends. I have always wondered what the spawn of Tsuki-Yumi would taste like," spoke the vile beast as he brought his gore-encrusted sword to bare for a killing blow. "Don't worry your little head about it though. This will only hurt for a single, excruciating moment. Hahahaha." With out any further ado, he swung the slab of blood-satined steel in a shrap arc toward the Princess of the Moon. She tightly screwed her eyes shut in absolute terror of what was to come. She felt the sickening splash of blood and the ringing clang of metal... but no pain. Daring to peek, she found an incredible shock before her.

The would-be instrument of her demise was on the ground to her left... and the shadow knight's head had fell between her feat. She looked up in time to see the behemoth's now-dead body fall to the earth; and to see beyond it, a man wearing a large tattered cloak. In his heavily bandaged right hand was a polearm... A very familiar glaive. A dark and tattered cloak and hood covered most of his facial features, helped by more bandages, save for his one red eye glowing with the light of a hot summer's day.

Finally finding her voice she looked straight at him, "w-Who are you?"

A soft, controlled and very even voice answered her.

"You may call me the Shrouded Sun."

* * *

With only one eye to see.  
With nowhere else to go.  
She arives.

One before her.  
The person possesses the answers.  
But the truth is not what she wants to hear.

Who is she?  
Where is she?  
What are the questions she seeks to ask?

Follow the light.

_**Senshi**_

Chapter 04

A Storm On The Horizon

**04-01**

While the Senshi rushed to the battle site, Mamoru took his own route. Transforming in to his alter-ego, Tuxedo Kamen made his way to one of the buildings above the combat zone. He got there just as the Senshi began to unlaod upon the strange beast, felt just surprised as they did when it still stood after the onslaught, and was shocked by the speed at which it dispatched the other Sailors. He was about ready to make his patented entrance when out of nowhere a cloaked stranger appeared; neatly cleaving the Shadow Knight's head from it's shoulders. He had never witnessed such a merciless attack before, not even during the fall of the Silver Millennium. Who was this stranger, just how powerful was he, and, most importantly, could he be trusted?

Only a moment after delivering the death blow, the cloaked stranger disappeared in the shadows; not that he had moved, rather the shadows had rose up to meet him, then spirited him away. Shaking himself out of his stuper, Kamen hopped down to help the others escape before anyone discovered them.

**04-02**

In a dark place, a lone figure stood looking out a window at the night sky. The room was a simple meeting room, with a desk, a couple of chairs, and not much else. With the lights off, the figure remained in deep shadow, thick and almost as black as night. Susano-o waited for Charon, knowing that she would soon make her report about the attack. Not that he needed her to tell him that the shadow knight was deffeated, just the specifics and how it may effect their future plans. In the mean time, he contented himself with thoughts of the past.

The past. Such a funny thing to think about, especially when he had the memories of two life times that he could relive. He had it all; power, riches, a woman to call his own, and rule over all that he saw. Then it was all taken from him by the very same woman who gave him birth. But soon it would not matter. Soon he would take back what was his. His empire would rise again.

And it would all begin here in Tokyo.

The sound of someone entering the room brought him out of his thoughts and back into the present. Turning, he addressed the expected intruder, "What is your report, Lady Charon?"

Lady Charon answered calmly, as if taking about the weather, "Just as planned, Lord Susano-o."

"So 'HE' has appeared? Are you sure that this ...Shrouded Sun is a nessasary factor in our plans. Are you sure he is not a danger to them?" The impossing figure of Susano-o showed no outward signs of worry, but it was plain only in the words he choose. He only ever showed this vunerability in front of Charon for the very reason of what she was and represented. After all there was only one other guardian of time, and she was to weak to be of concern.

Charon nodded, "He is a nessasary part of the plan. He is key to the great loop that is the composition of my plan that will succed in resurrecting your true power. Aside from that, he is of no concerned at this moment. Fear not his mechinations, for you will be victorious in the end."

Susano-o narrowed hes eyes slightly at the way the woman in front of him spoke. The same insufferable fashion that his mother, his grandmother, and even his wife had spoken; how he hated the hidden agenda that they had always hinted to, but never revealed. Unfortunately, Charon was to valuable to his own 'machinations' to do away with as of yet. Calming the slight rise in his temper, he continued with their exchange by moving on to the next bit of business, "What of the eight Lunar Eterna? Have they been gathered yet, and more importantly, do they remember?"

"Yes, but it is not time for them to act yet. And when they do, their first battle should be done without removing the locks placed on them by the First Queen of the Silver Millennium," Charon spoke in the same unerving tone.

The Dark Lord let it slide this time, however, as he knew the reason for this action. It was one of the things in this plan the he wanted. After all, he maybe a vile, blood-thirsty, evil overlord; but that didn't mean that he lacked honor. It would be no fun to tear his enemies apart with a highly unfair advantage. He knew that being honorable would open the chance that his enemies could win; on the other hand, he would rather be beaten in a fair fight,then relish in ill gotten gains. He knew, from the example that his father set, what that could do to him in the long run. He wanted to rule with an iron fist, and that required all to know the full extent of his power. He held a slight and mirthful smirk as he continued the conversation, "Good. After the next attack..., introduce them to the Senshi. That will be all for now."

"As you wish, M'lord," Charon spoke as she bowed low, after which she left the room as quietly as she entered.

Susano-o returned to his window, and his thoughts, "Soon, spawn of Tsuki-yumi. Soon we will meet on the field of battle and you shall see just what I am really made out of. Your grandmother will regret what she did to me!"

**04-03**

Opening her eyes, she found nothing but a vision of pitch black. It was cold, lonely, and very mouch not a place she wanted to be. It almost felt as if she were floating; through what, however, she did not know. And how she got where ever 'here' was, was another mystery. With nothing as a point of refrence, she looked to and fro for some sign of life. Finally turning around, she found it in the form of a distant light. Making every effort to move toward it, she was suprized when she suddenly had a sufface upon which to stand. After testing the firmness of the apparent ground under her feet, she began her jouney toward the strange light.

As she drew closer, she saw that there was a structure within the glow. Several pillars stood in disrepair, ruins of a small clearing within the darkness. Reaching the closest pillar in the circle, she stood slightly behind it so that she may be able to get a better look at the surroundings before anyone saw her. Beyond her stood the most beautiful woman she ever saw; clothed in a grand nobles kimono colored like that of the sun, bight and vibrant. On her head, a simple piece of gold wrapped around; though she could not see the lady's face directly, so she wasn't sure if there was any other details about the circlet. The noble's hair was a fiery scarlet, loose between her shoulders. The woman stood as if waiting. For the time, she could not see anything else about the noble, so looked on to see what else was of interest in the area.

Her search was rewarded with the sighting of a strange egglike thing just a good few feet to the side of the lady. It was as tall as a full grown adult, and as wide as two standing side by side. It sat in the center of the ruins, as if it had a great importance, though what that was, she could not fathom. Also of intrest was the 'shell'; despite being as pitch black as the lonely nothing she had left just moments before, the egg was slightly transparent, revealing that someone resided within.

Before she could make any further assessment of the dark ovem, she saw another girl enter the clearing. This new entrant suprised her quite a bit more than anything else thus far; this new girl looked just like Ranko. She wore her usual red and black garb; but she was uninjured, save for her right eye, which appeared to be missing. She walked with a sure gait toward the lady, and that is when she realized the most suprising thing of all: the lady looked similar, kinda like an older sister. After a moment 'Ranko' spoke first, breaking what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Who are you?"

"My title is Amaterasu Oumikami. However, before we can continue," the lady turned toward one of the pillars to the left of her and smile in a motherly fashion. "You can come out now, little firefly."

Hotaru realized that she had been caught, but she didn't seem to be in trouble for it.

"Do not fear, Senshi of Silence, for I know who you are and I am quite impressed that you have found this place so soon." Amaterasu knelt down to Hotaru's level as the little girl timedly walked out of the shadow of the pillar. Once Hotaru was close enough, the majestic, shining woman reached out a hand and softly caressed her cheek. The Lady spoke again with the same motherly tone, but this time it was lace with slight regret, "Too soon, I'm afraid. Forgive me, M'Lady Saturn, but what is here is not for you to see just yet. Till next we meet." And with that she gently positioned her hand in front of Hotaru's face, and as she moved it down over the firefly's eyes, she couldn't help but close them.

"Till next we meet, after you have completed the task set before you."

Then all faded like the dream Hotaru had taken it for in the first place.

**04-04**

She wondered about her child, it had been a week since the incident that brought Ranma back into her life. Nodoka was thankful for that of course; but something about the way her child locked away his memories set her on edge. Not just that, it seemed that once again the curse was locked. While that was good for the wounds Ranma has sustained, she couldn't help but worry.

However, the time for answers will come. So with that thought in mind, she went to turn on the t.v. to watch her late night soaps. With all the commotion she had missed out on the last week of happenings, and that could get you lost in the current events if you wait too long. Time to play catch-up.

Catch-up, unfortunately, was not on the minds of the news reporters that night; all Nodoka got to see was the 'important news bulleten'. Though that was a suprise in itself. As she watched the coverage of the aftermath of the onslaught, she began to add new things to the list of things to worriy about.

At least most things were going acording to plan...

**04-05**

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes again. Above her was a not-so familiar ceiling, and for a moment she was confused. What had happened to the clearing? And that beautiful woman, what of her? Taking a moment to calm herself, Hotaru remembered what it felt like to be in her presence; it was like being around Usagi when her true nature surfaced, like it was earlier. With that thought in mind, finally she realised just were she was: the Hikawa shrine.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings, Hotaru noticed the muffled confersation coming form the other room. From the multitude of voices she knew it had to be a Senshi meeting. Still aching from her intimate introduction with the front end of an S.U.V., she got up slowly and made her way into the other room to join with her teammates. As she entered the room, she found a sight that she never thought she'd see.

While no one had any broken bones or major wounds of any sort, thanks to their magical endurence and healing abilities, the dispare of defeat hung heavy in the air. She could see it in Makoto and Haruka's eyes the most, as they were the most capable in a hand-to-hand battle. They had all quieted down, having noticed that she was up and about. Before anyone could make any comments, she set about the task of healing as many injuries as possible; but when she walked up to the first person, Michru, she was stopped by a soft hung and an assurence that it was unnecessary. So she just contented herself with sitting in the Senshi of Water's lap and waited for the ealier conversation to be struck up again.

After a moment Rei spoke up, "What I'd really like to know is what's the deal with the blood? Is it a new way of gathering energy or something?"

"From the small amount of scanning my computer did before the Shadow Knight was killed by that new comer," Ami shook her head with a negative responce before continuing, "I'd have to say no."

Setsuna, nursing a minor tweek in her neck, sighed, "You are right, Ami."

"Do you remember anything new about our enemies, Setsuna?" Usagi asked softly, still shaken by what she had seen.

"Not much. Just that the soldiers of the Gold Empire aren't like anything we ever faced before. Each warrior is self-sastaining, and their primary motive is more than likely the resurection of their rule over this solar system. What has me worried is that they seem to be waiting for something. I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that they have a lot more then just one knight in reserve."

Haruka did not like what she was hearing at all, "You mean there is more of those monstrosities!"

"Well, I don't know for sure," Setsuna paused for a moment in thought, "But we'll find out one way or another soon enough. Right now, I think we all need to get some rest." Seeing the odd looks she was getting, the Senshi of Pluto just had to smirk, "Tommorrow is a school day after all." Several groans met this statement, but no arguments were brooked. After getting permission for her friends to stay, Rei got out enough futons for all. It was not long after that the sounds of sleep permiated the shrine.

**-End of the unfinished fic-**

* * *

This was my first fanfic. Boy did it show. So much angst. So many little spelling and grammar issues. Hell, even today, I'm still in dire need of some remedial lessons in English and Writing techniques. Still, I look back on this fic with very little fondness.

My goal had been at the time to create a completed fic. One with a strong plot that had been thought out from start to finish. The good news was that I had just about every chapter planned at the time; in fact, there was going to be a total of 26 chapters, all formated like an anime series. Trouble was, between changing jobs, new fic ideas, distractions, and lossing my original notes (they were on a disc that I left in a junior collage computer station) I never got around to continuing it.

Of course, I have found some of my hard copy notes since then. Reading what I was planning, I can succesfully tell you this would have been a bit insane near the ending. Granted, the ending I had planned was fairly solild in itself; the issues came from two major places:

**1)** Severe non-canon issues. Look, it's fanfiction, I know. But there is a distinct difference between writing something different from canon and not knowing canon enough to realize how OOC everyone is being, or having just plain wrong details about the source material that you are working from. As the saying goes: "You have to know the rules in order to break them".

At the time of writing the bulk of this fic:  
I knew _of_ Jusendo and Saffron, but had not actually read the manga.  
I didn't realize that the 'Sailor Pluto' folks usually use is a very out of canon one.  
And really, I had too much fanfiction and too little of the source material to get any else right at all.

Believe me, reading too much fanfiction can skew your perseptions of character and setting very easily.

Moral here is: "Even if you are not going to use much of it, always refer back to the source material of any series you are using for your fic". And, no, there is no excuse. You are on the internet. There are sites for just about anything you want and forums for the things you can't find. Google and ask fellow fans.

**2)** I had a difficult time keeping the main plotline straight.

Let me make this clear: You can pretty much figure out the bulk of what I had planned for this story from just what I already posted. It's just that I was very cryptic/did a terrible job of describing things.

Let me put it this way: I HATE TIME TRAVEL.

Seriously. You don't really think too much about it until you actually try to write a time travel fic. You can already see all the effects of the time travel plot in these chapters. For starters, there is "00-03", that is the end of the fic right there. I wasn't kidding with the title; "In the END, (which is) in the BEGINNING". But the really crazy part there? All three of those scenes in the prologue happen at roughly the same time.

All told, Ranma isn't in two places at once here... He is in four. The weirder part? So is Akane. "But she died," you say. Nope. It was due to how I made Ranma and Akane's senshi powers work here that folks thought Akane died. The key to understanding how the time line works is in Rei's vision from the great fire.

Basically it goes like this:

Ranma (the first time) is born from the 'Amaterasu' in that flashback that Setsuna has. Akane is there too. Now where is Setsuna in that? You think she was Pluto? Ha! She was Amaterasu. The way that I had the family line set up in that was that the Empress is always "Amaterasu". When she gave her title to the one that married her son, she would pick up the mantel of Pluto. What then happens the the previous Pluto? She becomes "Serenity". That's right, The person that would one day become the moon queen is right there being tackled by Lil' Ranma and Akane in that flashback.

Ranma's father trains him to take up the title 'Susano-Oh'. When he takes up the title, so does he take up his fathers dark ambitions. Setsuna, then Pluto, works with Serenity to bind all the powers of the senshi back. Limits are placed, and in the ensuing battle, half their force is lost when they are sealed and sent away to a far flung future to be reborn and perhaps have a chance to live good lives instead of the dark ones they held during the Empire.

Sadly, this plan didn't quite work out. Thus the Susano-Oh you see in 02-12 and 04-02. Where is Akane/Amaterasu? Why she is the teacher, Ms. Daihoshi. She has a plan of her own to fight her beloved. This all will culminate in the end game of the fic, where Charon uses her final attack, the "Eye of the Needle". This attack is where most of the time travel craziness happens.

Now, during the final battle, Daihoshi and Susano-Oh would face off. The end result would be Susano-Oh using a power that would allow the two to become one, thus stilling Daihoshi's power and becoming 'Dark Star'. The Needle would send everyone back two weeks, and Dark Star arrives in Tokyo, ends up helping the Senshi as "The Shrouded Sun". I don't recall exactly what I had planned, but I think it was something to the effect that he had taken Hotaru's Glaive. Being who he was, he could do that... somehow.

Again, we reach that Needle point (no pun intended), and Shoud ends up battling 'Dark Star' (you'll understand in a sec). He end up getting lost during the time-what-have-you that occurs and get tossed all the way back to the Silver Millennium. Shoud becomes free of whatever the first Susano-Oh (remember, Gold Empire time Ranma's father) did to him. He decides to take up arms for Serenity, remembering her as His Grandmother. This is what the poem type thing I got at the start of Chapter 3 was referring to, and why Usagi reacts the way she does to 'Ranko' (mind you, the gender issue was a bit of a plot hole).

Naturally, the fall comes, and Shroud falls. Serenity sends everyone forward, and in doing so, undoes whatever his power did to fuse Susano-O and Amaterasu together. They are reborn as Ranma and Akane (canon version).

Now we follow them through canon till we get to Jusendo. Rather then Ranma performing the link, it's Akane, seeing that Ranma was going to loose. Their memories get jumbled. That's were we come in on the first scene of the story. Ranma gains some control during the battle still trying to win, and it messes the whole fusion up. This lasts until 01-09 where the Amaterasu (akane) portion of their soul seals the Susano-Oh (ranma) away to heal.

Eventually, 'Ranko' would learn the truth during battle that she was really Akane. The memories coming back would help both aspect of their joined soul to heal and become the 'True Dark Star' to face Shrouded Sun. They succeed in the final battle, become separate again, and end up both waking up back at the Tendo Dojo at the start of the fic. Everyone else, save Setsuna, shows up not long after. They all decide to hang out at the dojo till after the events of the rest of the fic play out.

In the end, both Ranma and Akane give up their Gold Millennium Empire titles of Susano-Oh and Amaterasu, and take up the names of Oberon and Titania, two moons of Uranus.

Now, Setsuna also gets flung through time in an odd sort of way. She end up at some random point in the past, but knows she would have a hard time resisting the urge to screw with time directly. At this point, she doesn't know if they won or not. So she writes the scroll and leaves it with Cologne (or something like that. Memories are a little fuzzy on this plot point). As years go by, she adopts a new identity, gets married and has a son. Turns out, the identity was "Nodoka" and her son is her reborn child. At some point she would remember (if i did the mem-lock, that is) and she would know that Ranma/Ranko would soon show up. But she didn't realize/remember how bad the damage was, hence her reaction in 01-08.

Think that was crazy? Many of the 'Eight Moons' are from Ranma's cast, with Kasumi taking up the mantle for the moon Titan if memory serves. Technically I had already revealed who Charon was in the original version of chapter 2. Granted, I didn't say it directly, the set up of the scene progression and placement of characters made it extremely obvious. It was Usagi's friend, Naru. Also, there were also some men on the team. I know I had a place for Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, and Nabiki; I just can't remember who was which moon.

If you made sense of that mess, congratulations. Even writing all this out was a pain and very confusing at times. Like I said before, the ending was pretty solid, just insane. This is a text book example of Ozzallos' 'Rules of Fanfic Failure' #4. Time Travel plots are a one way ticket to plot convolution. Every time. Guaranteed.

Funny story: In the original set up, I had planned on using characters from other anime as the Eight moons, with one of the being Satsuki Yatōji from "X"

Okay, that's enough of this mess. On to the other fics.


	2. Nobility

Though out history  
There have been those  
who would call themselves

Nobility.

Kings and queens,  
Rulers and dictators,

What makes a royal royalty?  
Does it take more then mere blood to make one...

_**NOBILITY**_

Chapter 01

The One Left Behind

**01-01**

Saffron threw the enormous ball of fire, knowing that the force, power, and tractory would not only cleanse the world of that foolish mortal that sought to defy him; but would also incinerate his party in the process. He smiled in vile satisfication as he watched the boy attempt to use that pathetic amozon technique. Sure there was plenty of heat to generate the attack, but there wasn't anyway that he could make his soul "cold" enough to tip the odds in his favor.

He did not take into account that Ranma had found a way to tap the magic of the cold staff, and as such was in for a big suprise.

There was a sudden quiet. Air just seemed to stop moving, noises stopped resounding, and Ranma just stood there with his arm up in an upper-cut possision. Even the incredible force of Saffron's last attack looked like it was a video put on pause. And that was the moment a storm was born.

Sharp winds began to drag toward Ranma's position, moving with just enough force that a tugging could be felt by all present. The portion of the Nerima crew that had followed Ranma here dicided that the time to be a spectator had ended and began to run for cover. Saffron just couldn't figure out just what was happening; he watched in rapt attention as his own attack was been twisted and pulled apart to and fuel to the ever quickening vortex.

"HIRYU HYOU TOPPA!"

As if hell itself opened up, a tornado exploded into exsistance. Everything that surrounded Ranma was ripped from it's place and set flying into the desprite last stand that was his most violent technique. The hungry funnel swollowed Saffron whole, then greedly sucked up the waters that once fed Jusenkyo as it tore though the giant water tap and continued higher till it appeared to poke a hole in the heavens themselves.

Seeing his chance, Ranma flung himself to the mercy of the strom he himself had created. The waters which were drawn into the cyclone wrapped around and engulfed him. With baited breath, he watched as Akane began to take her true form, even as he took his cursed form. From a doll to a teen aged girl once more, all seemed alright.

But even as the revised Hiryu Shoten Ha was dieing out, Ranma noticed that she had yet to start breathing. Fearing the worst, he held her close as unshed tears glimmered at the edges of his eyes.

"Akane, please don't die... please..."

Deep inside of his soul he felt that he should finally confess his love for the wonderful girl, but something held him back. It felt almost as if he was going to betray someone. But there was no one else... was there. No as far back as he could remeber there was no one else. he did fell a great love for this insufferable tomboy. It was now or never.

"Akane... please. AKANE, I L-"

thump, thump

That was when he felt it. A heart beat. Two. And more that followed. She was alive. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Ranma with a small tired smile. But before she could really say anything, she notice her state of dress. Or rather, lack there of. Trained reaction overcame lack of energy. And the result goes without saying.

"RANMA! YOU PERVERT!"

**-01-02-**

Before her roared the Galaxy Cauldron, a seething vortex that once was a gentle ocean of creation. Seeing her objective, she made her decision. Stepping one foot in front of the other, she began slow, but gained speed in direct proportion to her surging confidence. It was going to work. The Ginzuishou always brought her and all of her friends back. It had always resurrected them before.

...And even if she were to die for good this time, at least she would be able to join her beloved amongst the stars.

Reaching the end of the cliff, she lept toward the dark vortex. At the apex of her jump, she spread her wings and dove straight for the center of the malevolent cyclone. The vile, unforgiving winds tore at her, leaving bloody lacerations and deep gashes. Blood mixed with tears as the dark forces greedily devoured her body and power.

Her last coherent thought was of the love that she shared with all of her friends and family. The love she shared with Mamoru.

Suddenly, all was quiet. No wind, no cyclone of death. Peace once more returned to the galaxy. The cost...

**-01-03-**

He stood before the mirror. He had to admit, he did look good in a tux. Western and white, a far cry from his red and black, chinese duds.

Today was the day of the wedding. Maybe after the marrige things would calm down. After all, the only ones that will be at the event are the people who can keep relitively under control and his family. He sent out the invitations himself, with the help of Akane, who was of the same mind about the subject.

Maybe things will finally start getting better.

Walking to where his fate would be sealed no matter what the out come, he kept a positive outlook and a smile on his face. Upon entering the dojo, he saw only those he and Akane had invited. Things did seem to be going according to plan for once. He took his place and awaited the coming of his bride. He watched with total stupification at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen took her steps toward the alter. It had to be a dream, that couldn't be his Akane.

Just as they were to begin. Just as the first day of his happy new life was going come to a fairy tale ending. Just as his hopes would finally see fruition.

All hell broke loose.

**-01-04-**

Softly, a small gem of light faded into existence above Tokyo. As the gem of silver began a slow decent, eight more faded in, one by one, around the first. Blue, yellow, red, green, lavender, orange, aquamarine, and purple joined in the journey toward terra-frima. Their final destination was the Hikawa shrine proper. As each one set down, a bright orb of brilliance roughly the size of a person manifested in it's place. Once all had gathered on the ground, a bright flash engulfed them. It quickly subsided, leaving nine princess' in it's wake. Dressed in gowns of priceless quality, and standing with the grace and dignity that befit their station; the reborn royalty took in their surroundings.

To all but one's surprise, they had an audience. Of course the people watching were not just anybody. Grandpa Hino, the Aino's, Dr. Mizuno, and even Usagi's parents stood as spectators to the spectacle.

Still in her princess persona, Usagi spoke with calm and poise. "I imagine we have much to explain."

"Not at all, Usa... no..." Usagi was caught completely of guard as she saw her mother bow deeply toward her. "...Princess Serenity, your highness." Ending the bow, Ikuko looked at her daughter with great pride and boundless awe. "In fact, it is we who should apologize. We knew of you all being Senshi from the beginning. But when Lady Setsuna told us that you were, and still are royalty, we did not believe it."

With that said, the parents and grandparent looked at their children with unconditional love and total acceptance. Minako, Rei, Ami, and Usagi ran to their respective legal guardians, dropping their princess look and returning to their civilian forms. Tears and hugs followed as years of the stress of keeping secrets from each other were finally released and relieved.

"Oh, and Usagi your mother and I have spoken, and we have decided that you may continue to see Mamoru. We give you our blessing." Usagi's dad said as he gave her a fatherly peck on her cheek.

"You mean it?" The smile on her parents faces was answer enough. "You hear that Mamo-chan? We can finally get... married?" Usagi turned, expecting to find him by her side. All her eyes met was empty space. "Setsuna, where is Mamo-chan?" Usagi's smile had begun to slip as the senshi of time left for the gates of time. A moment later she reappeared, a deep frown and an ever-so-slight shaking of her head, indicating the negative was enough to tip the scales in favor of despair. All Usagi could do was drop to her knees and scream out in anguish.

**"MAMORU!"**

**-01-05-**

Anguish, indeed, was what one Ranma Saotme felt at that very moment. Almost a year and a half of pure insanity. Rivals, fiancees, and those who just flat out wanted him dead. Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse. Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane. Cologne, Soun, Genma, and Happosai. Taro, Herb, and Saffron. He had had enough. It was already too much. There was still the ten year "training" (more like torture) trip, not to mention today's horror that they called a wedding; which, like always, failed in the worst possible way. If he didn't let loose right now...

Standing in a field at Furinkan high and still wearing the very symbol of what he had just endured, he let loose a furious cry of his own. One filled with pain, torment, and frayed nerves. Unlike his partner in the duet of sorrow, the very training that he had endured all of his life enabled his desperate scream to take a tangible form. At first it was a simple shimmering that flowed along his skin, and a soft wind picking up. But as his call grew in amplitude, so did the effects; which quickly became a dark and violent display. The wind became sharp, slicing though ground, tree, concrete, and any other thing that stood in it's path. The shear force of his aura shattered the ground around him. In an explosion of power and emotion, the field was obliterated. All that remained was battlefield of regret and misery.

And in the center, an unconscious Ranma.

Drained.

Emptied.

Alone.

From the roof of the school a figure stood weighing the choice she must make.

"Forgive me, Ranma. I know that you have had a harsh life up to now, and it's not really going to get any better for a long time to come. Please, hold on to that good heart within you, don't ever give in to them. Don't let them win. Soon you shall be free, don't let them force you to come back. Your destiny awaits..."

As she finished her monologue, another form appeared behind her. Bowing low, the second woman addressed the first, "M'lady Pluto, all is set according to your contingency plans."

"Indeed. See that he is ready in three days. If we miss this window of time..."

"There is no need to worry. It will not come to that, M'lady."

"In that case, I'll leave the details to you."

Pluto entered into the Gate of Time, leaving the other woman on the roof. She held her katana close as she looked over her son's weary form. "Soon, very soon..."

**-01-06-**

Back at the Hino home; next to the Hikawa shrine, the remaining senshi (save Usagi and Rei) and their parents sat in an uncomfortable silence. The atmosphere was thick with a sence of mourning. Even the parents knew of the concequinces of Mamoru's death.

No Mamoru, no Crystal Tokyo.

After a moment Rei walked warily into the room. It was almost too much for her; her best friend had just complete what should have been their greatest victory, but instead suffered a greater loss then they had ever face before. As she sat down Ikuko looked up and broke the silence.

"How is she doing?"

Rei gave a ragged sigh, "Finally asleep."

"Thats good. Its going to be pretty hard on her over the next few weeks. I'm just gald she has friends like all of you," Ikuko gave a light smile toward the once-soon-to-be-royalty.

"But what about Crystal Tokyo?" Ami was sure that this was on everyones mind and felt it might be good to out in the open now.

Michiru hung her head. "My mirror is of no use, and Setsuna is probibly looking into it. Though I'm sure that she won't be able to devulge much."

"Is everything we done so far in vain?" Makoto knew that they had all sacrificed something for Crystal Tokyo. She did not like the idea of loosing so much for nothing.

"Nothing was in vain, Makoto," Setsuna spoke as she walked in. "Crystal Tokyo is an absolute. The question you should all worry yourselves with is 'What will Crystal Tokyo become without a king for the queen?' Right now I am not able to see much with the Gate of Time. It seems that with the defeat of Galaxia and the calming of the Galaxy Cauldron, all forms of precognition are deeply effected. Right now, with the gate, I can only see details and not the over all picture."

Hotaru would have started to get worried had she not been so already. "What do you mean, Setsuna-mama?"

"For example, I can tell you when your next growth spurt will be, or whether or not Michiru will stay at the top of the charts. But I can't look in on the overall future of Tokyo as a whole. In theory, I could find out by following an idividual path of one of us; but the time I would be able to get to the answer the power surge will have passed and I'll be able to see normaly again anyway."

Haruka thought for a moment before speaking up, "What if Rei did a fire reading? She may not get much, but at least it may point us in the right direction." Setsuna, having expected her to say just that, nodded in agreement.

Rei stood and stretched. "Well its something to do at least. I'll be back in a little while." she said as she walk out to the shrine itself.

Setsuna turned her atention back the others. "As for the rest of us, we should get some rest."

**-01-07-**

Though she had closed her eyes, she had yet to go to sleep. Tears still streaked down her cheeks, forming twin rivers of silver shimmering in the moonlight. "What have I been fighting for?" She could feel a cold shell of sorrow bury the warmth of hope and love deep inside her soul; leaving her in a state of stoic deprestion.

"I will never believe in a fairy tale again."

* * *

_**Nobility**_

Chapter 02

Blue Sky Blues

**02-01**

As dawn broke over the Hikawa shrine, Rei had finally rejoined the others; tired, but successful. The other senshi and their parents used the moment to wake up while she composed herself. Setsuna, though she had not slept a wink, was still the most coherrent; and thus brotched the subjuct, "I take it you finally saw something. I see my hunch was right in that your ability was also affected."

The shrine maiden sighed heavely, "Yeah, it took all night. But I finally saw something."

Ami, used to long nights of studing and being the second most coherrent, spoke up next, "So what did you see?"

Rei looked thoughful for a moment, and the answered, "Well for most of the night all I got was the spiritual equvialent of static. Though for a moment, a vision came into focus for a short time; a magnificent unicorn..."

"Like pegusus?" Minako wondered.

Rei shook her head, "No not like him, just a unicorn. The whole of it's body was a pearl white luminecens, but it's mane was like a dark fire. Black and red flowed in the wind. On it's back sat a goddess or something similar, she held a noble blade and sat with regal bearing. And then, from somewhere, words came: _in the hands of the god slayer shall the goddess thrive_," Rei had paused for a moment to watch Setsuna's reaction to the vision. Seeing no tell-tale sign, she asked, "Does that help, Setsuna?"

The Time Guardian nodded, "Yes, I had a feeling that was what your going to see. While it didn't help us directly, it does confirm what I had suspected."

And what would that be?" Haruka asked without much care, certain that Setsuna would once again give little, if any, answer.

Setsuna, true to form, didn't disappoint, "Let's just say that I have a back-up plan..."

**-02-02-**

Slowly he opened his eyes. All he saw was blue, stretching in all directions. All he felt was pain; not the physical sort, but a deep, empty darkness threatening to engulf him like the sky above engulfs his sight. All he heard was a gentle breaze bringing the soft sounds of summer to his ears. His first thought for the day: "Why?"

He had always just wanted to make them happy; but never had they thought it was enough, and never once had they asked what he wanted. They just demanded. Even Akane.

Akane. She most of all. Even after they had both made sure the right invitations went to the right people, she still blamed him for the appearance of those they had not invited. Was it that she hated him... and why? After Saffron things got a little more bearible between them. In fact it was almost like when they first met. How could such a nice, kind girl beccome a vile monster of a child? Did she ever really mean that first offer of friendship?

Ranma's mind once again turned to the sky. Open. Without limit. Listening to no man. Honorable, yet not tied down by that honor. He wanted to be like the sky. He was already open and without limit. But where the sky can be free to honor it's nature, where there are clouds there is rain, where there is clear skies there is sunshine; He was forced into a mold that he could not fit, and as such could not honor. Couldn't they see that? Couldn't they just back off?

Finally standing, he took in his surroundings. All about him were the remains of what was once the soccer field of Furinkan High. A small part of him was amazed a the shear magnatude of the damage. The field had not been this thrashed since his battle with Happosai right after he learned the Hiryu Shoten Ha. However, dispite the obvious implications that would normally cause him to jump for joy, Ranma instead filed the thought away for later and retured to sulking.

Without much thought, and even less enthusiasm, he began the short trek home. Unaware that he was being watched.

**-02-03-**

She never noticed it before, and she knew it had always been there. What Usagi saw before her was a truth that ever girl dreamed of. The friend she had grown up with had always fantisized about; but ever since she found out, she fought it tooth and nail. After she accepted her fate, she had grown comfortable in it and took the fairy tale for granted. And then it was taken away from her. After all, what was a princess without her prince?

But she could see it now. Somewhere in the back of her eyes was the strength of royalty. The strength to go on. This world will soon need a queen to head it into a time of great peace; however, that was a while yet. While it would be sometime before it would come to pass, she knew she had to begin to learn to be strong. Even in times such as these.

Last night, when she finally fell asleep, she had a dream of the past. More accuratly, she was -remembering- the past. She remembered the day of her father's funneral. Being the king, the prosession was an extravagent ordeal; but for Usagi, a great cloud of uncertainty settled over her. While the equivallent age of her form was that of an eleven year old, her true age was such that she knew and understood death. On the other hand, she had never experianced the loss of one so close to her heart before. As the prosession continued, she looked over at her mother and saw a strength in the Queen's eyes that gave her own nerves peace.

Today was just like the morning after the funeral so long ago. The sun still rose and the world still spun it's journey acrossed the heavens. Life would go on, and Sailor Moon would still be needed.

But something bothered her about this. It didn't quite feel the same as when her Moon Kingdom father died. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She was sad that she wasn't going to marry him; and it felt like fate had betrayed her, having robbed her of her fairytale ending. The loss of Mamoru himself, on the other hand, somehow didn't feel as personal.

At this thought, Usagi bacame frightened, more like appauled at herself. how could she think that way, how could she betray his memory like that? How could she be so heartless about the man she loved? She kept brating heself as the tears began to fall again.

It took well over ten minutes before she got herself well under control. After she finally began to calm down, she looked back in the mirror. She still saw the eyes of a princess, and this time she knew why. She had seen the Moon Queen's, her mother's eyes. When her father had died, when she looked into those eyes, she saw strength. But, behind that strength was a woman who was crying.

Outside Rei's room, Setsuna stood with a soft smile. "And so, she begins to understand," she thought to herself.

**-02-04-**

Kasumi sat on the pourch, delighting herself in a nice cup of tea. It had been a fairly peaceful morning, aside form the construction crews fixing the dojo. Akane was at a friends house, recouperating from last night's... activites. Nabiki was once again with her contacts, probilily working on another questionable scheme to keep the dojo in the black. Appearantly the money she got from the other... guests was only enough to cover the damages. The cursed male population of Nerima, save the Saotome's, was still chasing after Grandpa Happosai with blood on their minds. Father was with Mr. Saotome, who was too scared of Grandpa Happosai to give chase, drowning themselves in sake... again.

She let out a tired sigh at that thought.

Auntie Nodoka had been missing form her bed this morning without any explaination. All the other 'guest' were dismissed last night. While she wasn't sure where Auntie was, the one Kasumi was really worried about was Ranma.

It hurt so much sometimes to see how everyone treated the poor aquatranssexual, though sometimes he did deserve it. But even when he did earn some sort of punishment, everyone went too far. He rarely ever recieved only what he 'deserved'. Everyone she knew went far beyond the normal levels of overboard and stupid, even the ever optimistic Kasumi could see that. She could see it in his eyes, how he was coming to the breaking point, she just wished she could do something to help. For all her optimism, she felt so useless. Once in a while she found herself wondering what it would have been like if she had accepter the engagment, rather then pushing it on to Akane. But even if she could go back and change that, it wouldn't feel right to her. It was too late, he was family, a brother to her; despite anything that happens between Ranma and Akane, she would never again think of him as anything less than family.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed a presence enter the compound. While Kasumi didn't really have much in the way of martial arts training, she learned a bit about sensing the presence of others. This skill was strengthened through the years of playing mother to her sisters, and honed sharply through the events of the past year. Ranma's presence was the one she had the most practice with. After all, with the curse and all the various moods he goes through, he made for an excellent study in such a useful technique. It was, in fact, Ranma that had just entered the main gate, in his cursed form if she wasn't mistaken; and -she- was...

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed in a sharp breath, hoping that she was wrong. Rushing to the entryway, she found to her horror that her skills were right on the mark. Standing in front of her was the battle-worn form of girl-type Ranma. The poor girl looked like death warmed over. Well, to be honest, the physical damage wasn't that bad; a bruse here, a cut there. It was the look in her eyes that Kasumi knew was the most painful for the girl standing there. Kasumi could tell that Ranma's wounds weren't healing like they normally would, and she knew why. After all, it's hard to concentrate on the will to live, the nessassary catalist for the healing technique when you've given up.

She had to help Ranma as fast as she could to bring back his/her indominable spirit, and the best way she knew was to feed her. So she quickly gathered the redhead and moved into the kitchen to make a tasty meal to bring the distrot martial artist's moral up. Setting her at the table, Kasumi began cooking up a storm. In short order she had quite a few snacks on the table in front of Ranma; but to her suprise, Ranma just sat there and picked at it. Kasumi knew that she wasn't meaning to be rude, and that's what worried her the most. Things were worse than they appeared.

**-End of Preview of Chapter 02-**

* * *

****The origin of this fic was a bit odd. Or rather, not very worth while. It came about after I discovered the awesomeness of Yuki Kajiura. I was listening to her album "Fiction" that had been released here in the states (Between the manga boom and Suncoast being awesome, you could find a lot of that stuff at the time), specifically the track "Vanity". The tune got me to thinking of Ranma in his tattered tux dancing with Usagi in the middle of the night. There wasn't much else to it then that really. I didn't even have an actual plot to this one planned. Just a couple of scenes. The crux of what I did have was the idea of undermining 'destiny' and 'soul mates'. The later I started to revisit in a much more controlled and thought out fashion in "Henko No Kaze"

This fic -kinda- lives on in two other fics I'm puttering around on. Both are Rider crosses as well as "R/SM" fics.

When I finally get around to posting them, they will be:

"Nobility"; a Ranma / Sailor Moon / Kamen Rider Decade cross. The basic plot is that Ranma finds the 'Decadriver' and ends up getting sent into the past. His adventures in the Silver Millennium will take him to each of the planets to unlock the powers and find a way back to his own time. Each planet won't just have a Sailor Senshi, but a Kamen Rider as well.

"Kamen Senshi Sailor OOO" (or something like that); I'm still trying to decide on where to start this on the Senshi end of things, but Ranma will be the focus, with the Kamen Rider OOO plot being cannibalized. Eiji doesn't exsist, and the Greeed are going to be somehow absorbed into the ranks of the enemy forces I use. What I'm thinking is that I might just use a heavily modded 'first season' of Moon; bringing in all the Senshi over the course of the fic rather then just the 'inners'. *shrugs* We'll see.


	3. Trapped

To gain, one must first lose...

To rise, one must first lower...

To get, one must first give...

To live, one must first die...

**TRAPPED**

Prologue

Stories great and small all have a beginning and an end...

**00-01**

Setsuna looked down at the two infants, amazed at what they had already accomplished together. She knew they're future would be a turbulent, but blessed one. Looking up at her fellow senshi she wondered if they were truly ready to raise these special children. Haruka and Michiru had been through a lot in the recent months, having survived things that should have crushed even their Princess's heart. But all of them were stronger thanks to these two little siblings.

Looking down again at the babies she smiled at their position. The older one curled protectively around the younger; the purple-haired girl snuggling deep into the embrace of the red-headed.

**00-02**

Crimson locks flurried about as she opened her mouth to speak. She knew the consequences of using her power; but her friends would die otherwise. And no matter what name she went by, she would not lose. The enemy before her charged, ignorant of the danger before him. As the beast closed in, she spoke.

She spoke without a word, her mouth open without a sound; but the force of her greatest power shattered the fool before her. Her power once again saved her friends...

But at a cost.

**00-03**

Hotaru Looked up from were she was sprawled on the blacktop. Above her were the same bullies that had been terrorizing her for years. They had been getting closer to real violence each time they picked on her in the recent months, and they were looking especially mean spirited today. But before either side could do anything more, the leader of the gang was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

A slim, feminine hand.

Turning toward the owner of said hand, both sides found the site before them very surprising. The hand was attached to one of the most quietest, non-violent, weak, calm girls in the school. What they found so shocking, beside the fact that she was going out of her way to initiate an interaction with someone beside Hoshiko, was the clear look of anger on her face. Her face was in a deep scowl, and her eyes shimmered in challenge. The words she spoke held a deep, passionate fury; a tone very different form her normal, shy soprano.

"Leave Hotaru-chan alone!"

**00-04**

She stood before the door to a home once his. A life once his. A future once his. A family once his. She stood before the door and hesitated. Would they accept him for what she had become?

Steeling herself, she stepped through the door...

**00-05**

They stood there. In their hands, the cure to the Jusenkyo curse. The dilemma was that it took two to activate the cure, only one of them could receive it, and it only worked once. Ryoga knew that the best way to decide who would get the cure was to dual for it. But he was finally being honest with himself, there was no way he could defeat Ranma. After all, his rival did kill a demi-god. Power like that one cannot ignore, even if they were as delusional as Kuno. What chance did he really stand at getting the cure. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'I guess I might as well get accustomed to running for my life, as I will forever be cursed to be that damned P-chan.' So deep in his musings that he almost failed to notice his friend and traveling companion speak. What he did hear had to be his imagination. "I sorry, but I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said..." Ranma took a deep breath and with a sigh, continued. "...You can have the cure."

"You're kidding right, this has to be some sort of trick."

"No kidding, no trick. You can have it."

"Why?" Ryoga was very skeptical at this strange turn of events.

"Because, though I am not entirely to blame for your terrible life... in fact most of it wasn't my fault. Despite that, I do feel responsible for this. This is the one thing that was, without a doubt, my fault. I knocked you into the spring. As a martial artist, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Besides, I think I would live longer as a girl then you would as a pig, and that would make your death my fault as well if I don't use this chance to save you from unnecessary danger. Please, lets get this over with before I change my mind"

And so it was...

**00-06**

Up in the heavens, a grand figure, more beautiful than all the universe decided to call up one of his daughters. Picking up a near by phone, more for show than actual communication as he was The Almighty, and dialed the number to a particular shrine in Nekomi City. After a few rings, the very person that he wanted to talk to answered.

"Hello, Morisato residence," a silky voice spoke on the other end.

The Almighty addressed the woman, putting a soft smile in his voice, "GOOD AFTERNOON, URD."

**00-07**

In a certain restaurant in Nerima, a chestnut haired chef with a tear stained face, makes a desperate, heartfelt wish.

"Oh, God in heaven, please hear my prayer. Ranma needs a friend, and it's not me. I have betrayed him, crashing the wedding and attacking Akane. All he ever asked for was for me to be his friend, and all I ever acted like was a jealous girl filled with unrequited love. I should have dropped the fianc? cra... I mean 'junk', when we found each other again. Or at least when he was going to be married, I should have dropped it then. Thank you for his kind, forgiving spirit, but I don't deserve his forgiveness. He offered me friendship freely; but through my selfish actions, I threw it right back in his face. What a fool I was. Please God, not for me, but for him."

Above her, a far away star twinkled.

**This is where it all began again...**

* * *

She stood in front of the gates...  
The rainfall no longer an issue to her...  
Only a heart broken by betrayal...  
The rain that once was a threat...  
Was now a kind friend...  
The gentle down pour softly wiped away her tears...

Once born to the path of manliness...  
Now, within flesh of womanhood, she was...

**Trapped**

Chapter One

Some Cures Are Forever

**01-01**

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his eyes watched for Ryoga's next move, and he already had three or four counter-attacks planned for anything the pig-boy might try. Life was great. It was the beginning of another typical day in Ranma Saotome's life. Running through the streets, dodging one attack after another from his rival and sometimes friend, giving as he got. They got so deep into their tussle that they failed to notice that they had wandered into a train station. Not that that was a problem as they just hopped on to a train and continued their battle.

Block a kick from above, dodge a punch towards the chest, duck another kick; all the while the train beneath them moved at an incredible speed, the engineer knowing nothing of what was taking place a few cars down. Placing his hand on their makeshift battleground, Ranma did a slick, inverted ax-kick, swinging his foot above him and right into Ryoga's awaiting jaw. The attack fazed the lost-boy only a little, but knocked him back a good eight feet. Shaking off the sting as Ranma righted himself, Ryoga gave a feral smirk. And once again the two met in what looked to be mortal combat, but was nothing more than a friendly spar.

It had been about a month since the wedding fiasco and they had finally buried the hatchet, so to speak. Since Ryoga now had Akari, he finally started to take on more responsibility; after all, they had started thinking about marrying, settling down, and having a family. And the first thing had been to admit where he had been wrong. Of course, it was made easy by the fact that most of his problems he blamed on Ranma, so he really only had one person he had to square with... Well aside from telling Akane the truth about his curse.

Ranma, as always, forgave him readily, and the two formed a sort of strange friendship. On the outside nothing appeared to have changed, what with them still at each other's throats and all. The difference was that Ryoga didn't blame his life being hell on Ranma, not completely anyway. Though Ryoga doubted that Ranma had totally forgave him, and he was still mad over the times that he had been tricked by the pigtailed aquatranssexual; they would now work together to find things like cures and ways to handle girlfriends.

Ranma's skill helped in the finding of cures; but with all his travels, Ryoga had a bit more social experience. Unfortunately, both found failure in their endeavors. Since Jusendo, three possible cures turned up, and the expeditions helped prove the worth of their friendship; however, all three turned out to be temporary at best, and even then they weren't enough of a temp fix to be worth it. Of course, they had agreed that if there was only enough of a 'cure' for one, they would fight for it, fairly; no special attacks, no tricks, just straight skill. Ryoga had no doubt that Ranma would win; but that didn't matter, he had grown to like his curse. Not that he wouldn't take the cure if it were finally discovered, it was just that he could live with it. Akari loved him no matter what form he was in.

Handling Ranma had been the easy part; Akane, on the other hand... Let's just say that P-chan lost his petting privilege on pain of death.

After about another hour of their back and forth, Ranma and Ryoga took a breather. Noticing that they weren't in Tokyo any more, They decided to relax and see where they would end up. School hadn't been open for the last week on a count of yet another plot to steal away Akane. It had failed, as always; but the battle had leveled a good part of the school. It would be another three or four days before construction was complete, so there was no rush to get home. Especially with how Akane was.

Akane. Now there was World War Three waiting to happen. While she hadn't been the most violent girl in the world, she still jumped to conclusions just as fast as most of the other residents of Nerima. Sometimes Ryoga felt like he owed Ranma for the can of worms he opened up with his admission of guilt. Maybe getting away would be good for them both.

After catching his breath, Ranma broke the silence, "Hey, Ryoga, ya wouldn't have notice which train we got on, would ya?"

"Nope. Can't say that I did," Ryoga shrugged. He smirked and added as an after thought, "You know my directional curse includes the inability to notice signs unless they're pointed out to me."

Ranma chuckled a little at that, "Heh. Well, it was worth a try."

Ryoga stood up straight, despite the heavy winds whipping around him. Dusting himself off, he felt ready, "Well, care for another round 'til we get to wherever this rust bucket is taking us?"

Ranma got up and bowed cordially, "I thought you'd never ask."

And once more the battle was joined. For another couple of hours, the passengers in the car bellow were left to wonder who was winning; they had left from the station in Nerima, so it went without saying that it had to be a battle between martial artists that was causing all the racket above their heads. When the train finally stopped, the two youths looked at the nearest sign as they got of the roof.

"Huh, Nekomi ward, Nekomi City," Ranma said out loud.

Ryoga scratched his chin for a moment, "I think that's in the Chiba prefecture."

"And how would the infamous Lost Boy know that?" Ranma half laughed.

Ryoga growled slightly at the taunt, though still more in show then anything, "Just because I can't find my way out of a room with one door doesn't mean I can't read a map." He smirked when he saw that he had thrown Ranma off balance with his 'self-jab'. Taking a moment to school his features, he spoke again, this time with a little less jest in his voice, "Seriously though, what should we do now?"

Ranma thought for a moment, letting his sharper senses reach out. After all, they had never been to Nekomi before. Well, at least not in the last few years. That was when he felt it. There were goddess' in this city. While he was unknowingly right on about his observation, he didn't come to such a conclusion through direct experience. He had sensed three points of power that were stronger than Saffron and were decidedly feminine. Female plus God-like power equals goddess. Simple really. In shock at their possibly good fortune, Ranma made his discovery known. "Hey, Ryoga, There are three auras that are burning brighter than Saffron over there. Can you feel it?" he said while indicating the direction his targets resided.

"Now that you mention it, I can. Shall we check it out? Could be a cure," Ryoga replied while shrugging. Another day, another possible opportunity.

"That or big trouble; either way, par for the course."

And with that, they went to meet their destiny.

**01-02**

Unbeknownst to them, a silvery white haired woman, with bronze skin and an aura of beauty that screamed 'absolute babe', was just floating by the phone on her way to lunch when it rang. Being the closest, she naturally answered, "Hello, Morisato residence." Urd smiled at hearing the person on the other end, though a bit startled; after all, it was rare when her father called, and even of greater rarity that it was a good thing... For her at least, "Oh, Father!" After a moment her face adorned a curious look, "Yes," she hesitated, then screamed, "NO WAY! Wow. And you say their on their way here now?" Her father continued speaking for a few minutes and at the end she blushed a bit, "No, I won't do that to them, I promise. So, what did you have in mind...? Elixir 457! But, what of the other?" The ensuing explanation sadden her. With deeply felt sympathy, she agreed, "Okay, I'll do it... Yes, I love you too, Father. Bye." As she hung up the phone she realized that they had already sensed her and her sisters, "Well that's new. Never knew a human could do that. Well... Gotta get ready to meet the kids."

Just as she was heading back to her room, Skuld ran over to her as Belldandy and Keichii poked their heads out of the dinning room. "Urd, what did Father have to say?" the youngest of the sisters inquired.

"Just that two mortals are coming here. He said that I would have to help them," Urd spoke honestly. "They'll be here in about fifteen minutes, so I gotta get changed."

Keichii gave an odd look at the last statement, "Changed? But you're already dressed."

"Father requested that I dress far more modestly for the sake of our guests; they would get too distracted otherwise. He said that it would help them lower their guard a bit. I guess they've met way too many of those 'near-to-naked-miracle-workers-that-are-more-trouble-then-their-worth' types," Urd sighed.

"Takes one to know one," Keichii muttered. Speaking out loud, he jabbed, "So, it's just the 'wolf-sheep's clothing' type instead?"

Urd just glared at Keichii a moment, before deciding that her assignment, for once, was more important. Continuing on her original trek to her room, she called out, "Oh and Bell? It might be a good idea to make more food for our guests... A LOT more."

**01-03**

"So is this the place?" Ryoga had taken to the one greatest advantage of his friendship with Ranma, Ranma's sense of direction.

"Yep, we're here," Ranma confirmed and began walking up the steps.

Before they got to close to the gateway, a woman of striking beauty and greater power walked out. While the boys were clad in their usual battle worn ensemble, she contrasted them by being dressed in a simple pair of black slacks, plain white socks, and a charmingly warm, lavender sweater that her sister had made for her last Christmas; if the boys had known anything about the goddess in question, they would have wondered if the end of the world was on it's way. Of course the only reason she had dressed this way was because her father had said that the two would be distracted by the sight; she had to pout a bit at that, the perfect opportunity to tease a couple of mortals, and she had to give it up in lieu of business. Taking a moment to look them over, she addressed them, "Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. I am Urd, goddess second class, limited license. I have been informed of your plight. Please, come in and we can discuss it over a cup of tea and a bite of lunch." She stepped to the side and waited for them to enter.

"What do you think?" Ranma whispered.

Ryoga thought for a moment. "Well, she got more clothes then the nut job from three weeks ago, and she knew our names. That's two for two in my book. I think you might have been right on about there being goddess' here," he whispered back.

Ranma shook his head, "Three for three, she offered food. We still haven't got anything to eat since we got up and anyone willing to invite us in for grub has got my vote."

"At least until they've proven themselves to be not what they appeared," Ryoga spoke soberly.

Ranma crossed his arms and nodded sagely, "True, true. The way I see it, we can look on the bright side and walk in..."

"Or err on the side of caution and high tail it back to Nerima," the lost boy finished.

After a moment they looked at each other, speaking simultaneously, "Bright Side!" And so saying, they entered the temple grounds.

**01-04**

Before them sat a feast fit for a king; and if the sweet aromas were any indication, Ranma and Ryoga were in for a treat. Like the many generations of martial artist before them, they gave their thanks and dove in. Though they displayed as much of their good manners as they could muster, they still put on quite a show for the others in the room.

"Wow, even Tamiya and Otaki couldn't put that much away!" Keichii exclaimed with Belldandy nodding in agreement.

"So," Ranma began between swallows, "what 'plight' you...-munch, gulp- talking about?"

Skuld cocked her head in that oh-so-cute curious way, "What kinda of problems do you have?"

Urd was a little irked at having her spotlight taken up by the squirt; but again she remembered the importance of this event, and so wisely keep quiet and let the boys in question answer. After all, they got to mention their curses at some point, and that would be when she would make the offer.

Sitting back, Ryoga spoke first while counting off on his fingers, "Well, there is my directional curse, Ranma's fiancees..."

"FianceeS, as in more then one?" Keichii exasperated.

"Yep," Ranma answered, finally finished with his share. "Let's see, officially: One Akane Tendo, through a pact made to unite two branches of a martial art school; Ukyo Konji, engaged for an Okanomiyaki cart that was later left by the side of the road once drained of all useful foodstuffs; and of course Shampoo, by way of the kiss of marriage... two words: Chinese Amazons. There have been several others that have since been handled and possibly more that I don't know about, but lets not got into that one, k'?"

"Lets," Ryoga drawled in agreement. "Lets see, then there is the chaos that is Nerima and it's residence. Well, more a problem for Ranma then me, but we both have a lot of history there. Also Akane herself."

Ranma sighed heavily at remembering her.

"I take it there is a lot more to this Akane Tendo, then just being a fiancee?" Belldandy spoke genitally, but still quite forward.

"She can't cook to save her life, which normally wouldn't be points against her save for one fact: she shoves the swill that she concocts down my throat every time she is feeling 'domestic'. Also her lacks martial arts skill; which, again, is not a bad thing in and of itself. And, granted, she is about a second dan black belt in Kempo, the basis of both schools of our art. But she has too much of a temper and focuses too much on brute strength. In the end she is nothing but a bully with a slightly twisted sense of justice. Add her tendency to jump to conclusions and you have yourself a very uncute fiancee."

"Um... how is having a black belt in any martial art a 'lack in skill'?" inquired a confused Keichii.

"When you consider that between Ryoga and I, we have mastered almost every style on the planet..."

"In all honesty, we haven't 'mastered' any of them. Rather we have studied many of them, taken what was useful, and became aware of the weaknesses in each. Don't get us wrong, we still have a long way to go ourselves; but compared with most of the rest of the world, we're just better," Ryoga elaborated.

"It's a necessary survival skill in our lives. We're basically following the same route as Bruce Lee... only taken to the next level," Ranma smirked.

"Next level? What do you mean?" Skuld wondered aloud, idly nibbling on a bit of Rocky Road.

Ryoga and Ranma shared a look between them, as if to decide something. After a moment of silent deliberation, Ranma turned his attention back to the others while holding up his right hand. With little concentration, he gathered a small amount of ki, which manifested as a softly glowing ball of azure light. For Keichii it was par for the course, another oddity to add to the collection. For the goddess' it was a shock to the system. After all, it wasn't everyday that you see a class three life form so casually manipulate energy. Seeing the look on the sister's faces, Keichii reassessed his opinion.

Dispersing the sphere of light just as easily as he had called it, Ranma continued, "We have been using our emotions as a catalyst, but recently we be trying to tap into ki by pure will. Of course we're still working on that one."

Recovering, Urd pressed on, "Is there any other problems in your lives?"

At this Ranma, being on his favorite subject, remember one of his least, "Yeah, my stupid, good for nothing pops 'trained' me in the Neko-ken."

The room suddenly became ten degrees colder, and all eyes were drawn to Belldandy as she softly growled. Her hair flowed on unseen currents and her goddess marks shimmered fiercely. When she spoke, it was like a mother's promise of pain to those who would bring undue harm to her children, "HE DID WHAT? WHAT IS THIS DEADMAN'S NAME? TELL ME, SO THAT I MAY BRING DOWN A CURSE UPON HIM AND HIS HOUSE," suddenly cheery, she finished, "Of course you and your descendants will be spared, Ranma-san."

"Note to self: DON'T piss off Belldandy," chorused through the mind of all to witness the normally kind and often forgiving goddess' tirade.

"What is the Neko-ken?" Skuld squeaked, only to receive a harsh glare for her trouble.

Looking for a way to change the subject and still stay on track, Urd remembered an earlier comment that would lead exactly where she wanted to go, "You mentioned Chinese Amazons... Is this 'Shampoo' your only problem?"

Happy to change the subject, Ranma answered, "Oh no, there are others... most of them are only minor annoyances. But by far, the biggest pain would be the old ghoul, Cologne. Although, she did train me in some of my more powerful techniques, so it wasn't all that bad to have met her." Ranma stops for a moment in thought, remembering the past year. "Actually, a lot of my problems come form China, a lot of great opponents have come from the area near Jusenkyo. Herb, the prince and princess of the musk and Saffron, the phoenix god king being the two hardest fights of my life so far."

"THE SAFFRON?" Belldandy and Skuld screamed.

"Yeah," Ranma admitted solemnly, "I had to kill him to save Akane."

"Wait, you're Ranma SAOTOME? As in heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts? Son of one of the most despicable and difficult to track men on the planet, Genma Saotome." Skuld spoke in realization. When Urd had introduced the two guests, she had just told them their personal names; now Skuld knew why. After all, how would they have reacted if they had known he was the 'God Slayer' from the start?

"What other Ranma Saotome is there?" Ranma shrugged, before he made his back one with the wall as, once again, the temperature dropped.

"So that is his name..." the chilled voice of Belldandy intoned.

Skuld whispered to Urd, "Yeah, sis. What's up with Bell? What is that Neko-ken thing?"

"You got me, squirt. I have never seen her like this before... well there was this one time, about ten years ago, that she got really moody, but nothing like this..." Urd worried along with her younger sister.

Seeing the reaction she was causing in her sisters, the goddess in 'righteous fury' mode quells her rage quickly. Turning toward them, she smiled softly in equal parts calming and apologetic. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Skuld. And you too, Urd. It's just... when I remember that day..." She becomes quite for a moment and then, coming to a decision, continues, "Ten years ago, I was sent to Earth on a training assignment. All I had to do was wear the guise of an elderly woman and stay with a poor, sickly, little girl while her father researched a cure for her condition. Sadly, there was an accident at the lab when they were testing one of the cures, the girl was with them. My mission was to watch over the girl, nothing more, so I wasn't allowed to interfere. But while I was watching her one day, a strange child made his way out of the forest. He was in an odd stance, almost like a cat on the prowl. It was actually kinda cute. After sniffing around to see if it was safe, he curled up into my lap and fell asleep. When he awoke, he was 'himself' again. That was when I first learned of the Neko-ken, and it's horrors. The worst part was that the boy, while angry at his father trying to train him in such a dreadful 'technique', spoke of it as if it was just another step in his training. After a week, his horrible father found him and took him away."

Pausing for a sigh of sorrow, Bell continued, "He and the girl I was sent to watch over became so close over the course of that week, so that made it even harder to see the boy go. Unfortunately, my orders of none interference extended to the boy as well; other wise I would have done everything in my power to ensure they would have stayed together as siblings. She so needed a brother to watch over her."

Skuld, still as curious as ever, asked, "What happened to the boy?"

Tears began to collect at the corners of Belldandy's eyes as she answered the inquiry, "I never saw or heard of the boy again; and can only guess, that given his father's evil ways, he shared the same fate as the girl. Worse still, I never knew his name, so I never could look him up through Yggdrasil. Since he didn't tell us his name, we just called him Neko-chan."

Suddenly, Ranma looked right at Bell, "Did you just say 'Neko-chan'?"

"Yes, that's what we called him. Despite his intense fear of cats, he never seemed to mind." Bell nodded, head bowed in a state of sorrow such that she didn't notice Ranma's change in demeanor. "He also he names for us too. He call the little girl 'sis', and he'd always refer to me as-"

"Grana Bell?" a quiet voice crocked.

Belldandy's head flew up, revealing tears spilling down her face. That innocence, that gentleness, that hopefulness. There was only one boy in the entire world that sounded like that! "Neko-chan?" she called hopefully, her eyes locked with Ranma's.

With a burst of joy never seen before from the youth, Ranma suddenly appeared in Belldandy's arms, "Grana Bell!"

After a few moments for the reunion to settle in, a thought crossed Belldandy's mind, "Wait if you're a Saotome, then does that mean that you're related to Nodoka Saotome?"

"Yes," Ranma answered worriedly. "Wouldn't having heard of Genma have told you that? After all, you lived in our neighborhood. That's why I never told you my name."

Belldandy's eyes widened, as if she suddenly had the last part to a puzzle, "Oh, yeah, I remember little 'Ranma' now. But you looked so different after your 'training' started that I guess I must not have recognized you. Sorry."

"Hehe, it's okay."

After a few seconds, Bell's shock returned; going from having the last piece to seeing the puzzle in it's entirety, and realizing the meaning behind the image, "Wait! If your Nodoka's child, then that means..." Turning to Urd, her eyes took on a look of soft worry, "Urd, that's what father called you about, isn't it? Ranma's..."

Urd just nodded, quickly replying before Belldandy could give anything away, "Yep, Ranma has a Jusenkyo curse. Pool of drowned girl."

Ryoga interrupted the back and forth between the sisters, "I, too, have a curse, I turn into a pig. But I guess you already knew that, Urd."

"I did. And you guys have been searching for a cure. If everyone will be seated again, I can tell you about the one you could gain from me." After seeing everyone seated, Urd brought out a small vile. "This, my dear friends, is the cure to the curse of Jusenkyo. This is one of the very few ways in which to cure such a deeply rooted curse. Howeverﾅ" Urd bowed her head in thought for a moment. She had been working out how to break the news to the boys for the past hour and she still had no idea how to soften the blow.

The pause set the two youths on edge; there was always a catch. Ranma looked at the woman and urged her to go on, "However, as in there is a catch. All right, what is this 'gift' going to cost us? That 'limited license' part wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?"

Ryoga bopped his companion over the head, "Shut up, Ranma. Its talk like that that could 'raise' the 'price'."

Urd smiled softly at the boys' antics. 'It's kinda sad, and they seem like such good friends," she thought to herself before addressing the two martial artists again, "Sadly, there is a catch. You see, in that vial is the cure; but it's the way it works that is the price. One of you must sacrifice you Uncursed form to fuel the repair of the other's soul."

Ryoga began to get worried, "What do you mean?"

Urd thought for a moment for the best way to put it, "You see, one of you will leave here completely male and the other wouldn't be cursed; but would no longer be male either."

Ranma caught what the woman was saying and clarified in case Ryoga was still confused, "So one of us will be cured and the other will be locked in their cursed form?"

"No, both of you will be cured of the curse itself; but only one of you will be given your full manhood while the other will, from now till the day of their death, be either a girl or a pig. The magic of that concoction will make the change absolutely permanent. Neither of you will be effected by Jusenkyo ever again; also there are very few shape-change spells out there that is stronger then divine magic, and none of them are able to change gender. If you hope to cure the both of you, then Ranma should take the elixir; since the only shape change magic that can effect you will be species oriented. However, the odds of that plan working out are so astronomical that it would hurt even Skuld's brain," the silver tressed woman paused for a moment to give a teasing look towards said sister. Turning back to the two in question, she could not help but feel sad. Urd really hated this part the most, cause both of them deserved the cure. Her father, on the other hand, had a different plan.

"But if there is way, we've got a chance, right? Even 0.1 percent is more then nothing, even I know that," Ranma spoke with conviction. He had been through too much just to give up just like that.

Urd debated on whether or not telling them would be productive or not. After seeing the how deep Ranma's conviction went, she figured holding back information would only be counter productive. With a heavy sigh, she answered the boy, "I'll be honest with you. There are two ways that you could completely cure the curse. The first is to receive a wish from the Goddess Relief Office."

Ranma latched on to that first tid-bit and interrupted Urd, "Then how can we get one?"

Belldandy watch the conversation with mixed feelings. On the one hand, Ranma and Ryoga had a very hard choice to make; a choice that was going to be painful for at least one of them no matter what they choose. On the other hand, she was so proud of Urd; the way her older sister was handling these two and the difficult choice before them was impressive, at least when considering her past attempts at 'helping'. When Ranma asked his last question, Bell wanted so bad to explain everything, but held herself back. Urd had earned the chance to really prove herself, and come what may, Bell was going to give it to her. Turning to Skuld, she gather her younger sister a look that conveyed that they should leave this one to Urd.

Ignoring the boy's rudeness, Urd remembered what was at stake here and answered him with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "That is the problem. A wish granted by the heavens is the most powerful force imaginable. It can change anything, give you anything. It can even overcome the Jusenkyo curse. But you must understand, Ranma, that barely 2 percent of the entire world has ever qualified for one wish. And even then, they don't always get exactly what they want; few ever figure out that you have to word your wishes carefully, otherwise the results could be anything from the very weird to absolutely horrible. This is a big part of the reason that so few receive a wish in the first place; can't be wasting all that power so your could just get an ice cream. Getting a second wish is almost impossible, so much so that it would take at least another lifetime or two to just get considered for being recommended for testing to see if your qualified for another wish. There is only one who actually lived long enough to receive a second wish, and she had to use part of her own life force to gain it."

Both martial artists were too curious not to ask, "Who?"

"Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Urd said with quiet reverence. Ranma started a little at the title, it sounded... familiar for some reason. Neither Urd nor Belldandy missed the reaction, but kept any thoughts to themselves.

"But that doesn't matter, we just need to become qualified for the first wish, right?" Ryoga queried.

Urd shook her head slightly, almost amused by the lost boy's misunderstanding of the situation, "You both have already been qualified for a wish."

Ranma look quizzically at the goddess, "Then what do we need that for? Can't we just wish this all away?"

"Under normal circumstances, that would work. Unfortunately, someone else also qualified for a wish; and that contract effects this one directly. In essence, her wish enabled your wish to come true; just not in the way you expected." Placing the vial on the table in front of the two boys, she continued solemnly, "This is your wish. In accordance to the other wish, this is the best case scenario."

Both boys where unsure about that last revelation; after all, who would wish for their wish to come true, and how did that person word her wish so that this was the only solution? After a moment, Ranma had said something, but Ryoga was so deep in thought that he wasn't sure what it was, "I sorry, but I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said..." Ranma took a deep breath and with a sigh, continued. "...You can have the cure."

"You're kidding right, this has to be some sort of trick," Ryoga was skeptical. They may have patched this up between them; but this was on a whole other level.

A ghost of a smirk, unsteady and lackluster, crossed the pigtailed martial artist's face, "No kidding, no trick. You can have it."

"Why?" was all Ryoga could say.

"Because, though I am not entirely to blame for your terrible life... in fact most of it wasn't my fault. Despite that, I do feel responsible for this. This is the one thing that was, without a doubt, my fault. I knocked you into the spring. As a martial artist, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Besides, I think I would live longer as a girl then you would as a pig, and that would make your death my fault as well if I don't use this chance to save you from unnecessary danger. Please, lets get this over with before I change my mind," Ranma punctuated he's statement by handing Ryoga the vial.

Ryoga slowly reached out and took it. "Ummﾅ" he spoke with uncertainty, "How do we use it?"

"That's easy: the one that's going to leave here as a guy drinks the elixir and then the one who won't leave as a man touches the first guy on the forehead with they're right index finger. You, Ryoga, will drink; then Ranma pokes you in the forehead. When contact is made, the power of the curse that keeps Ranma as a man will enter you. Remember that once you guys do this, there is no going back," Urd said, as gently as she could.

Holding it up, he looked at it, wondering if this was really happening. A stray thought, all that was left of the old Ryoga, said that the creep was getting what he deserved. But the more mature parts of his mind shot the direction challenged, fool of a thought down with a .50 caliber. Ranma was his friend, and he was making the ultimate sacrifice. Without anymore hesitation, he downs the cure. That was when he felt it, it was as if a great darkness lifted of his shoulders. It was then that he became aware that there had been a buzzing in his aura that was no longer there; and he realized that that was the curse. It was gone. Just as he was about thank Ranma, he realized something else.

He needed to go to the bathroom. Really bad.

Getting up, he made a mad dash out of the room, leaving almost everyone else a bit confused. A few moments and one pronounced flush later, Ryoga returned, very much stunned. "I found the bathroom." he said absently.

He looked at the girl in front of him, to excited to notice the changes in his friend, "I'm not lost anymore!"

He looked at Urd, and spoke the unbelievable with more fervor, "I... know... where... I am!"

He screamed out to the world, "I KNOW WHERE I AM!"

Ryoga was no longer lost.

"I've got to tell Akari about this!" and fitting action to word, he ran out the door, through the front gate, and toward the direction of where his girlfriend lived.

Just a moment before, when Ryoga had drank the potion and then he put his finger to the lost boy's head, Ranma also experienced a great change. One that changed him to the core of his being. First he noticed that his aura lost that constant buzz. He was sure that none of the others had noticed it yet, because he had once brought it up with his father and he just looked at him strangely. Then he lost a bit of muscle... No that wasn't right, her muscles just condensed. Then his manhood seeped into his body... No, she finally had the ability to have children. His chest puffed out funny... Again, no. Her breasts were finally filling out properly. It scared her...HIM... no, her, she could even feel her ki becoming 100 percent feminine. But she felt off after the 'cure' had run its course. Her balance was all screwy again, like the first time 'she' came into existence. Looking down, she noticed her breast weren't as big as they were before. In fact, they had to be about two cup sizes smaller; not that she knew anything about bras aside from the ones she had worn. That and she was a bit taller. Not as tall as 'he' was, but just a bit. The once mighty 'man amongst men' inside a D-cup, 4'11" girl's body was replaced by a B-cup, 5' 1" young woman. Though she still knew next to nothing about being a girl, she couldn't do anything but accept what she was. Martial artists must know themselves before they can truly take advantage of what they can do. She could deny herself when there was still that male portion that still burned just bellow the surface; but now there wasn't even the 'phantom limb' feeling in her crotch.

She was now a woman.

* * *

Whole and yet apart.

Master and yet a slave.

Free and yetﾅ

**Trapped**

Chapter Two

Calm Before the Storm

**_02-01_**

Keiichi looked in wonder at the changed 'man' before him. He had seen many things in his time with the goddess', even had breasts himself once. But what he saw in front of him was something else. Not only did the guy turn into a girl, it was suddenly harder for him to picture the boy she had been before. Not that he couldn't remember what happed; rather, he just couldn't see the boy in the girl. After all the strange things that have ever happened to him, Keiichi knew from experience that there were still times when things would still throw him for a loop. Partly in worry and part sympathy, he broke the silence that had reigned since the ex-lost boy left for parts unknown, "Are you okay, Ranma?"

"I..." Ranma tried to speak, but the uncertainty warred strongly inside her heart. After a moments hesitation, she answered, "I'm fine. I'll be all right. Just gotta get used to this girl body all over again. That's all." The smile on her face, however, told a very different story. It was more then just faked, it was practically plastic. But, before anyone could say anything more, she spoke again, "Can I use your yard. I noticed on the way in that it's fairly large and I gotta do some kata to get my balance back."

Belldandy nodded and the redhead left the room to practice.

"You think heﾅ she will be alright, Urd?" Skuld asked.

Urd turned to her sister, a rare, soft smile on her face, "In time, squirt. In time." Noticing Bell getting up, she wondered out loud, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I going to watch Ranma practice. After all, I saw 'him' doing katas back when we first met, and those were pretty impressive for a six year old. I wonder how greatly she has improved since then." As she left the room, the others decided to follow suit.

**_02-02_**

The sun above moved out of it's zenith when the two boys hard arrived, and it was only moving toward night when Ranma finally got her new balance figured out. During that time, she had a great deal of spills and falls that had dredged up memories of 'his' training. Memories that she'd rather forget at the moment. Learning how to fall, the Neko-ken, Jusenkyo. What kept her coming back to these memories, however, was the feeling of something missing that she couldn't shake. Something on the edge of her thoughts beckoned her, but remained elusive to her full awareness; like a waking dream.

For hours, she poured herself into relearning, and finally pushing the limits of this new form she had been 'given'. Jumping, twisting, rolling, and striking. To the audience that had gathered, it appeared to be a beautifully crafted dance; an ever flowing, powerfully graceful collection of actions and movements that at times bordered on the impossible. A quick backflip turned into a one handed handstand, then popped into another flip that ended in a spin kick, which was followed by a low kick-punch combo upon landing, and so on. While the girl still had room for improvement, it was obvious that she was deep in her element. Ranma was simply the Art.

Finally, when the sun drifted below the horizon, Ranma stopped. Standing still in mid-strike, with the last fires of the sky burning out behind her, she looked like she belonged in the heavens; like an angel of battle. Or at least that was how she looked to Keiichi.

To Skuld, she was like a strange puzzle to be figured out; she knew that she read somewhere before the mention something like this, something about the redhead before her reminded her of a person from the past. For Urd, she saw a future of pain ahead of the girl; she already knew which person Skuld was reminded of. An odd juxtaposition, considering their name sakes from ancient lore.

And last was Belldandy, who, like always, saw to the heart of the matter. She saw a deep pain within Ranma, one that was threatening to tear her apart from the inside. But Bell knew that she wasn't even aware of what it was yet. She knew that Ranma would have to remember on her own, otherwise the results would be to terrible for words. Worse still, she could do nothing to directly help her; she could feel the restrictions of her first mission still in place, though weaken by time and circumstance. She prayed that all would be alright in the end. And she prayed that Ranma's strong spirit would last the coming battles.

Dropping her last position, Ranma became aware of her surroundings once more. Looking at her audience, she felt a bit embarrassed at having given such a show; but thought little of it and after a moment, joined the others on the porch. For a couple more hours they just talked. When the subjects started to get deeper into girl's stuff, Keiichi excused himself and retired to his studies, which had been interrupted in the wake of all the excitement.

After a while, Ranma started to drift off. Seeing that Ranma had used up much of her energy just getting back her sense of balance and grace, Belldandy thought it best that she stay the night, "Ranma, if you would like, we do have an extra room. You could stay and sleep here. After all, it is a long journey back to Tokyo from here."

Memories of 'Granna Bell' still fresh on her mind, Ranma had no objections, "Sure. Ummﾅ Sorry for being such a burden."

"Nonsense. It would be an honor," Bell said, her most winning smile shining brightly on her face.

As the gentle goddess prepared her room, Ranma let herself reminisce about those happier times when 'he' stay with Granna Bell and 'his' sis. The games, the laughter, and the kind hearts that 'he' was surrounded by. Then a strange memory joined the mixﾅ One where she could remember not being in a gi. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she could almost swear the 'he' was wearing a-

"Your bed is ready, Neko-chan" Belldandy said teasingly, unknowingly interrupting Ranma's thoughts. "Now, it's time for sleep. In the morning I'll make sure to make a really special breakfast for you before you leave."

Nodding her acceptance, Ranma began to head to her bed. Before she got too far, she turn toward Bell, "Umm... By the way... Thank for the underwear... While I'm not to happy about having to wear them, I feel a bit more comfortable... umm, if you know what I mean," Ranma was a bit embarrassed, and it was a blow to her 'male pride'; but she knew that wearing a bra would help her 'twins' settle down. She knew from experience how painful it was to have them waving about. Only two things stopped her from wearing them before today; well, aside from the occasional disguise: The afore mentioned pride, and the fact the 'he' would have died of embarrassment if 'he' was changed back to male at any given point. Now that she was a girl full time, that was one less thing she had to worry about. The panties were another story all together; Granna Bell would not take no for an answer.

"You're welcome," Bell said calmly, knowing she won that battle. If Ranma was to be a girl the rest of her life, she should at least wear the right undergarments. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ranma replied and then turned to finish her trek to the guest room.

With the lights out and everyone else having gone to bed as well, she was left alone with her thoughts once again. 'I would've loved to stay here. I can already feel the peace the permeates this placeﾅ Kinda like the Tendo home when things aren't going crazy. Man, that's one wish that I could use right now, I wish I did have to go back. But I think Granna Bell knows just as well as I do what will happen if I don't go back and settle things. All hell will break loose and track me to hear. I know that Bell and the other's could defend this place and everybody around here; but it would bring unnecessary pain and stress. Nerima is my problem, and I will go backﾅ" She could feel them. Many had seen her cry before; but never had she, or 'he', shed as real tear before. Well aware of how close she was, she held them at bay with all her might. She may be a girl for the rest of her life, but she was going to cry like one.

It was hard, considering how everyone was going to react to her being a girl for good. The Amazons would probably start the kiss of death hunt again. Kodachi would join that hunt, while Tatewaki would chase after her for an entirely different reason. And of course there was her mother and the seppuku pledge. She may have been deemed her a man amongst men, but that was when Ranma could still be that 'man'; with how strange her mother was, there was no telling whether or not she would go back on it now. But she knew she had to go back, lest these elements follow her every step and bring undue harm to those she happens to be near at the time.

"I will go back, no matter what the price."

**_02-03_**

A great swell of birds soared over a valley, looking like a huge dark cloud of fog. Within the valley lay their prey, a young woman of fewer then fourteen summers. Her body was thrashed and there was little left of her regal robes; her blood pooled around her like a lake of crimson. Her eyes were vacant and her mouth worked, barely opening and closing, to scream or make a sound at the very least; but she had long lost the ability to speak, as her vocal cords had been torn apart by her aggressors.

The dark birds surrounded her vision as she lay there. She was the last of them, the whole colony had been wiped out. And now it would end with her dying on a planet not her own. At least the secret she protected would die with her. That was her mission after all. She was a warrior, no matter what those pompous fools thought, and she would complete her duty. She was ready to die. The evil birds came around for the final attack with a loud cry, but they would never reach their intended target.

A mighty being, wreathed in flame, descended, scattering the birds and catching her up to the heavens. Before she lost consciousness, she got a good look at her savior. She swore, with her last coherent thought, to never forget his face and to repay him some day.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as a terrible scream ripped out of her throat. Surprised by the sudden sound, she put her hand to her neck to find that the gapping hole that should have been there, was not. Checking herself for any of the other injuries, she found none; that was when she realized that it had all been a dream.

Just then the door opened an a slightly worried Belldandy walked through into the room. Sitting next to the redhead, she placed a caring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you alright now?" she said as she smiled softly.

Something about this seemed strange to Ranma, and so, being as tactless as always, she made her curiosity know, "Umm, Granna Bell, why are you so calm? Aren't you angry that I woke you up?"

"Not at all, Ranma-chan," Belldandy said with a secret smile as it appeared that that little barb didn't have the same impact that it should have, considering the one in question. "In fact," she continued, "I was about to come and get you up. How would you like to have a nice breakfast before you leave?" The answering smile was all the confirmation the deity needed.

**_02-04_**

"Wow! And here I thought you did a great job last night. Thanks, Granna Bell!" Ranma spoke cheerfully as she sat down with the others to eat.

Belldandy gracefully accepted the praise, "Well, to tell the truth, I didn't have enough time to put my all in to it yesterday. Urd had told me of your arrival just after I had started, so I had to improvise."

Once again trying to exhibit the same level of manners as the day before, Ranma dug into the awesome spread and was so surprised how good everything was that she had no choice but to slow down and truly enjoy the meal. When they were done, she helped Bell with the dishes, and then they all sat down for some tea before Ranma went on her way.

"Umm," the redhead began, "I've been wondering. How did that elixir cure Ryoga of his directional curse? I thought that stuff was made for the Jusenkyo curse?"

Urd thought for a moment. That was something that was plaguing her as well. "Well, it wasn't the elixir; that much is for certain. Near as I can figure, it had something to do with the way he accepted the cure. But I can't no for sure until I do a full background check on him and his family. I do know that the Hibiki family, aside from being notoriously lost, were once among the greatest of demon hunter clans. Beyond that I'm not sure."

"Well, at least it's a start, right?" Keiichi ventured. "What I'd like to know is what are you going to do next, Ranma? If you need a place to stay, even if just for a few days-"

"I appreciate the offer, Keiichi," Ranma interrupted. "But I can't stay."

"If you need a few days to figure out how to face you parents, you can spend a couple of days here to get your thoughts straight," Keiichi tried again. He had talked at length with Bell after she had been able to finally get some answers from Yggdrasil. From what he could gather from what little Bell could tell him and what was told yesterday, things back at this Tendo Dojo were less then happy. Far less.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. Or rather, I won't," Ranma said sadly. "Keiichi, you must understand, if I don't go back now, my problems find me here and try everything to destroy your happiness as well as mine. That goes against my code of honor, which is the only thing I ever really had of my own. But that's not allﾅ"

Ranma bowed her head for a moment; whether in sorrow or in thought, Keiichi could only wonder. Looking back up again, he found himself lock eye to eye with a sight he never wanted to see again. In the short time he had know the Saotome child, he had seen many different expressions on her face. She practically read like a book. But of all the emotions she displayed before, none was even close to the look on her face now. Most of her face looked determined, like she was getting ready for battle; all the while, her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were empty. The sparkle of fiery emotion was gone from them. This is what scared Keiichi the most. Eyes like that tend to only be found on someone who had already given up hope or someone who didn't want to see the truth but knew it none the less.

"If I don't go now, I'll never be able to face them at all. No matter how quickly they track me down, I'll never be able to look them in the eye." After a moment, she bowed to each of her hosts, "I thank you all, but I really must go now." Fitting word to action, she stood and headed for the door.

Before she was able to leave, two hands stopped her, one on each shoulder. She turned to find Bell and Keiichi standing together, with Skuld and Urd right behind them. Before she could do anything, the man of the house spoke, "I understand what your saying, and I wish you luck. But just so you know: what I said is an open invitation. Anytime you need a place to stay, you welcome here. Trust me when I say that the type of stuff your used to is not so different from what goes on around these three. Don't forget that, okay?"

Ranma was feeling those soft tears return; but she once again forced them back, along with the urge to join them in a huge group huge. Instead, she just nodded and left without a word. She didn't even trust herself to say goodbye, but she silently vowed to one day pay back the kindness of these wonderful people.

**_02-05_**

A stomach full of food and a head full of worries were her companions on the train back home. Without Ryoga here for her to spar with, she was left alone with those doubts and fears. She decided that it was time to face the facts, as much as she hated it.

'How was everyone going to take this?'

She knew that her father would be a pain in the neck and demand that she have sacrifices 'his' manhood for him; or, in some surprisingly, semi-selfless manner, ask 'him' why he didn't take the cure for 'himself'. Either way, it would amount to 'him' being a disappointment as a 'son'. Then there was Soun. The two were birds of a feather. Heck, once or twice she had found herself wondering how 'close' the two idiots really wereﾅ Not that she wanted to know, if such a freighting thought were true.

Nabiki... well, she would probably be fairly pissed at loosing a bundle, but that didn't matter. The girl could stand to have a change of venue as far as bread-winning was concerned. That was, of course, if what Ranma had suspected of the middle Tendo was true.

Happosai would be ecstatic, but the less she thought about that, the better.

Kasumi, she would smile. Not too unlike a certain goddess, now that she thought about it. Many people didn't realize just how observant Ranma could be. In reality, it wasn't that 'he' didn't notice things; rather, it was 'his' pride and 'manliness' taught to 'him' by 'his' father that had caused 'him' to ignore the things right in front of 'his' face. In this case, the underlying sorrow behind the smile. Which got her to thinking, 'If their smiles both hide the sadness they feel, then what is it that Granna Bell is sad about?'

Akane. She wasn't sure about the 'uncute tomboy' . At first, everything seemed alright; but after Saffron, something seemed to change. Ranma wasn't sure what, but there was an almost tangible difference between them. Not a bad one mind you, ratherﾅ Well, she really wasn't sure. She just knew that something was different. However, even if it was a good thing, with how the fathers would react, she was sure to snap at somebody.

Of all the people of the Tendo household, her mother was left. Nodoka had pronounced her a 'man amongst man' ever while in her cursed form; but that was just it, her girl form was just 'his' cursed form at the time, and now it was her natural and only form. How was her mother going to react to that?

She knew that was still a while yet till the train reached Nerima. So rather then worry herself to death, she decided to get a quick nap. After all, this might be her last chance at something akin to a restful sleep for a while to come.

**_02-06_**

The train slowed to a stop as it entered the Nerima station, the announcement over the intercom telling passenger of that very fact. People moved to and fro; some to work, some to school, others to the store for food. Travelers. She felt a sort of kinship with all of them for a moment. People moving about, going from place to place; some to old haunts, others journey to places new to them. She remembered her own journey that had ended not much over a year ago. The one thing she loved about that fateful ten year training journey was the wandering. Finding new places, meeting new people, and sometimes meeting with a fellow traveler they had met before. For this one moment in time, she was like these 'commuters' and they were like her. It gave her a sense of peace.

Temporary as it was, she still welcomed it. After all, the only other thing she could feel at the moment was fear. She had grown to look at the Tendo Dojo as a home away from home. They had been 'his' family. Dysfunctional to an extreme, but family. She was afraid of loosing everything she had fought for though out the last year.

She prayed that there was another way. She hoped that it would turn out for the best. Then she prepared, as best she could, for the worst. As she stepped out of the train terminal, clouds began to gather.

A storm was coming.

* * *

Her heart sank,  
Drowned in sorrow.

Her heart broke,  
Shattered like a mirror.

Her heart died,  
Silenced by the pain

Her heart cried,  
Torn with betrayal

Her heart feared,  
Lost andﾅ

**Trapped**

Chapter Three

Who Are My Real Friends?

**_03-01_**

It was finally time to face the music.

The rain had started right after Ranma got of the train, and it hadn't let up in the slightest. This time however, the redhead was glad for it. She could wait a little longer before explaining why she was still a girl. She stood before the door of the house as she took a deep breath and exhaled, then walked into the home she had know for the past year, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

The first person she came acrossed was Kasumi in the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't hear you at the gate," came the response to seeing the girl in front of her. Then it hit her just who it was standing before her, "Oh my, Ranma, I didn't recognized you. Would you like me to put on a kettle for you?"

'Damn,' Ranma thought, realizing that she forgot about the fact the she didn't look the same as her original girl form, 'there goes any chance of putting this off.' She shook her head, and out responded, "No, but could you get everyone into the living room. I can see that you notices the changes. I really only want to explain what happen once, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, Ranma. Would you like to wait here while I get them?" Kasumi asked. Somehow, she knew that whatever Ranma had to say was going to change everything forever. In a not good way. The smile she wore said it all.

It was the smile Ranma had been expecting.

**_03-02_**

It didn't take very long to assemble the rest of the two families; and with everyone present, Kasumi signaled for Ranma to enter the room. The reactions were varied. The fathers were both shocked and uncertain, Akane didn't recognize her at first. Nabiki got this deeply calculating look that was a bit different from usual, as if, like her sister, she could sense that the changes wrought in in the girl before her were herald to greater changes in all of their lives; whether she was okay with the idea or not was anyone's guess.

But of all the reactions, Ranma was looking for what her mother's would be. Turning toward her, Ranma couldn't make out much. At first she could almost swear there was a glimmer of something she had never seen before, but it was gone so fast that she even doubted she saw anything in the first place. One thing was for certain, the look on Nodoka's face at the moment calculating; but of a different sort from the one Nabiki wore. Something about it set Ranma far more on edge then she liked. Only one thought kept her from running away: What had to be done had to be done.

Nodoka broke the silence that had settled in the room, "I believe there is an explanation that goes with the changes. Am I right ,'Son'?"

Ranma could hear the capital 'S'. "There is," was her only reply.

Genma, never one for subtleties, the Umi-sen-ken not withstanding, bellowed, "Well! Out with it boy. Why are you still in your girl form. For that matter, what happened to you?"

Ranma took another deep breath, and begun her tale. The entire time the rain never let up, as if someone were crying for a friend that had died. In some ways, someone did die; and soon they would be playing the funeral song.

Her audience sat in rapt attention as Ranma told about how Ryoga and herself ended up in a different part of Japan; Ranma would not revel the location as her honor would not allow it. Then she told of her meeting with the three goddess. If she had talked to any other group aside from this one, they would have deemed her crazy, but this was Nerima and it was Ranma telling the story. While that didn't warrant that she would be believed with out question, it did help to make her story more plausible. When she had finish her narative it was so quiet in the Tendo homestead, that one could here the insane ramblings of the Kuno family from acrossed the ward. Soun, Genma, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Nodoka sat, staring at the young redhead; none of them were quite sure what to say at first. For once they decided to wait and see if there was more to the story.

"...and believe it or not, that's what happened," The redhead had just completed her tale, and sealed her fate.

Soun was the first to speak, "What do you plan on doing about the marriage? The schools must be joined." he stressed.

"If your implying that I marry you, then forget it! there is no way I'm marring a guy!" Ranma remembered what the elder Tendo had proposed during the fiasco with Herb. Even if she ever did marry a guy, there was no way in Heaven, Hell, or any where else in creation that she would tie the knot with the human waterfall. At Ranma-chan's statement everyone but the redhead looked at Akane.

Genma spoke up, showing the world just how caring he was of other persons feelings, "You know Tendo, if we could get a hold of another barrel of Nanniichuan, we could get Akane cursed. Since it seems my foolish son has gotten himself locked in his cursed form again, at the very least we'll still be able to unite our schools. And if Ranma ever gets the curse unlocked, they will be more perfect for each other!"

"Indeed, Saotome. I think you're on to something," Soun said, regaining so of his cheer.

Before Ranma could remind the fat fool that she was no longer cursed, Akane snapped at attention and spoke her mind, loudly, "No way! Not happening! You are not going to turn me into a guy! I am not a pervert! And I will never marry another woman! You hear that! I won't ever marry _**YOU**_, Ranma!" Akane growled and seethed as she looked closed to tears. Whether from the fathers' stupidity or something else was uncertain. Kasumi looked at her sister sadly, knowing anything she said at this point would only add gas to the fire.

Angry at the way Akane lashed out, Ranma couldn't help but retort, "I never wanted to be a girl! But would you rather I had taken the cure for myself and let Ryoga get turned into pork cutlets! He is my friend, damn it!"

"Son... No... weakling girl, you have shamed the Saotome name! Not having wits about you to take the cure for the greater good of your engagement to your fiancee! Or at the very least bring it home for your poor, cursed father. _**DISGRACEFUL**_!" Genma seethed.

"Now the schools will never be joined," Soun whined. Nabiki sweatdroped, but figured that right now was not a very profitable time to speak.

Rather then continue to be drawn in by her father's stupidity, Ranma hung her head in resignation. So far everything was turning out just as she had figured. There was one person that she was hoping wouldn't be like the others... "Mom?"

"I do not know you, _**GIRL!**_ My son is dead. Leave now, before you share his fate for you part in his demise!" As Nodoka spoke, she held in her hands the honor blade of the Saotome clan. The sharp ice within her voice spoke volumes of what she thought of the monstrosity that stood before her. Though Nodoka's eyes were hidden by her bangs, Ranma could just imagine the disappointment that was most likely buried there.

Walking to a corner of the room near the doors to the yard, Ranma picked up her pack and walked out toward the gate. Before she got near it however, she sensed a very familiar and unwanted ki signature. Happosai had decided to show up. Ranma stood, waiting for any kind of attack or action on his part.

For a moment, he just looked at the ronin; then he turned his gaze to Nodoka. Ranma followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her mother, when she saw her nod. Looking back at the perverted grandmaster of her art, Ranma watched in shock as he turn his back on her. Even the old pervert had left her for dead. She knew that Kasumi might be the only one in this entire group that might actually want him to stay; but it didn't matter, there was no way she would even allow the eldest Tendo daughter to attempt to fight for her. It would hurt too much to see her hurt by her family.

So with that, Ranma left the Tendo home... never to return.

**_03-03_**

Nerima felt odd. It was almost as if the chaos in this neighborhood decided that it had enough fun at her expense, and gave her the brake she always wanted. The harsh winds felt more like gentle whispers and the rain like a cool shower. The entire city seemed to feel the ramifications of one child becoming a ronin. The pitter pat of rain drummed the beat of lament and a peal of thunder cried out in dirge.

Ranma wandered listlessly though the downpour, the weather was as mournful as she was. Somewhere within her mind she debated where to go. She had just left the Tendo Dojo. and she didn't want to impose on Keiichi or the goddess too soon, so she just had to find a place to stay for a couple of nights.

The Saotome residence was out. After all, they're only son was dead and they had no daughter. She wasn't even "Ranma" anymore. Though she wished she knew who she was now, the only thing really on her mind was to get out of the rain.

Maybe the Nekohaten... then again... Since Ranma Saotome was dead, so was the kiss of marriage. This, of course, left only the kiss of death to be satisfied. She had died enough times for one day. What she needed was not judgment, but hope. Hope that there was at least someone who would be there to calm her fears, to tell her it was all right. Someone who would fight by her side, someone that was as close as a family should be. This need was fuller than pretenses. Deeper the then shallow romantic ideologies. Simpler then Honor codes. This immediately ruled out the Kuno's.

Perhaps U-chan... She was, after all her first, only, and best friend. But now she was all caught up in the fiancee fiasco. Was she like all the others? Would she be willing to settle with just friends? Or would she go back to the road of vengeance that she walked to get here?

Only one way to find out...

**_03-04_**

knock, knock

"Who could it be at this hour," Ukyo mumbled grumpily as she looked over to her clock, which read 2:30 am.

knock, knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming already!" she groused, pulling a robe on while walking down the stairs. "This better be important or I start dishing out the pain!" Finally opening the door, She is shocked to see drenched, sorrowful looking Ranma-chan. "Oh, Ran-chan it's you! I'm sorry. Quick, get in out of the rain and lets dry you off," and with that she hurriedly ushered the miserable girl inside, then closed and locked the door. Moving behind the counter, Ukyo pulled out an extra set of Ranma's clothes that he kept here for just such an occasion. After which she placed a kettle on the burner. The movements were second nature to her. Of course living in Nerima, where those cursed by jusenkyo's waters tended to be drawn, one must come to expect such necessities.

"It won't work," a mournful voice weighed out.

"Pardon?" Ukyo gazed over at the cursed martial artist quizzical.

"It's permanent now," the same voice again filed the air. It was Ranma-chan's voice, but it lacked the spark of life that had always been there before.

'What happened to the Ranma I used to know?' Ukyo began fearing the worst. Even after killing Saffron, Ranma had never let anything get him down this far. Not wanting to acknowledge what the foremost possibility of what the words Ranma had spoke meant, she replied lamely, "What's permanent?"

"These!" she gestured to her breast. "I am a girl now, U-chan. A weak, stupid, family-less girl," she spoke, her voice etched in despair. "Forever..." she added with a whisper as she began to choke out harsh sobs, but still held the torrent of tears at bay. Embracing herself tightly while she hung her head, she continued. "Everyone either wants me gone or wants me dead," each word was painfully coughed up from the deepest recesses of her soul. "All I have left is enemies. No family. No fiancees. No friends." Her body was racked violently with a terrible storm still of sorrow still waiting a final release. "Even you will probably want to kill me, now that I can no longer be your fiancee. I have no one... nobody."

Ukyo was amazed and shocked at what sat before her. The man she once hunted was gone, in his place sat a girl without anywhere to go... without anyone who will love her... No that's not true. "You do have someone, Ran-chan," Ukyo spoke calmly, yet with much conviction.

"Yeah? Who?" Defeat did not begin to describe the tone in Ranma's voice.

"Ra..." She was about to speak when she remembered all the things Ranma had told her about his life, and that was when a plan formed. And unlike all her plans to get him to be her husband, this one would work. "Miss, I wish to express my gratitude for bringing the urgent news of my fiancee's untimely death to my door at such a late hour. My father will be pleased to know that, though the best case scenario did not come to pass, honor was satisfied none the less. I shall miss Ranma Saotome, my dearest childhood friend." Ukyo silently prayed to all that was holy that the poor girl next to her would get the hint.

The girl in question sat in complete shock. Her last chance was turning her back on her. But before her mind could jump to any further conclusions Ukyo continued.

"However, I can not bear to live without my most cherished of friends. He had always been like a brother to me. Perhaps I will ask his forgiveness face to face in heaven. Kind miss, thank you once again for delivering this news to me. I apologize that I am unable to be you hostess any longer as a great swell of grief has settled upon my heart. I will take my leave and bid you farewell. My second will be down shortly to see to any other needs you may have. In the mean time make yourself at home," with that Ukyo stood and left up the stairs, tears trailing behind her.

The girl was left in shock. 'Her -second-'? That meant she was going to commit seppuku. After a moment of processing this fact, she came to a startling discovery. 'Wait, Konatsu is away on business and other than him, U-chan lives alone.' Rarely did her brain work so well outside of battle, but this once things seemed to just fall into place within her mind. Ukyo was going to die in the same fashion that Ranma did.

She slowly got up and walked over to the counter. Picking up a knife, she examined it's edge as the light reflected off it. After a moment of contemplation she severed her last tie to her past as Ranma Saotome.

**_03-05_**

Ukyo stood there staring into her reflection in the mirror. Sorrow warred with hope. Could she have the chance to redeem herself in Ranma's eyes? "Oh Setsuna, was this meant to happen? Will Ranma finally be ready to accept the truth? And will I finally discover just what the meaning of this thing you gave me is?" As she spoke to herself she clutched a strange pen-like object to her heart.

Looking back in the mirror, she knew the course set before her. "Ukyo died a long time ago, it's time for her to finally rest in peace." And with that, she picked up the knife.

**_03-06_**

When the girl once known as Ukyo came down the stairs, she found her guest holding a knife in one hand and a lock of braided, red hair in the other, standing with her back to her. The chestnut haired chef smiled to herself while thanking whatever angel was looking over them. 'Great minds do think alike.' she thought to herself as she combed her fingers though her much shorter hair.

Having sensed her childhood friend's presence behind her, the redhead thought it best to speak first, "Tonight I have lost everything. My family disowned me, those who I counted as friends betrayed me, and two of the most important people in my life died."

"As have I. But there is one thing I know that they had in common when they were alive."

A slight smile graced the redheads lips. "And that would be?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Nothing ever kept them down for long. Be it rivals, demi-gods, or even death; they would always come back swinging. For tonight, lets mourn their passing. And tomorrow, we leave and start anew." The chestnut haired girl spoke, all the while remaining behind the redhead.

"And we shall honor their memory by taking the best of who they were and improve upon that, while discovering who we ourselves are," the redhead stated, her drooping shoulders suddenly squared and her posture straightened. "I guess we are going to be partners in these endeavors," whatever she was going to say next was lost to her as the other girl interrupted her.

"Indeed, however introductions will have to wait. For tonight, let us mourn in silence as the spirits of our friends find peace with themselves and each other," strangely enough, the girl once known as Ranma caught the subtle hint. And with that, both girls made their way to the bath.

**_03-07_**

Just outside the restaurant Belldandy finished the job she was sent for, "Father said all they needed was a push, so that should do it. I'm so glad that Father called back when he did. I always felt so useless." The mission was accomplished, time to go home. Just as she began to leave, she turned back towards the restaurant. "I pray for a bright future you both. May God bless your paths." And with that she turned and promptly traveled through the nearest reflective surface, which happened to be a side mirror on a car parked acrossed the street, and returned to the temple; where she was cornered by Skuld.

Bell had recived the call not long after Ranma had left; but before Skuld could ask her anything, she was gone. Now that Bell sister had finally returned, Skuld's curiosity got the best of her, "Sis, what was going on this morning?"

Belldandy looked down at Skuld and replied in a calm tone, "She has begun to remember."

"So she's starting to have the dreams?" Urd asked as she joined the group.

"Yes."

"What dreams?" Skuld asked impatiently. She really hated being out of the loop. "For that matter, What did you mean when you said that Ranma had looked different after heﾅ she started training? I check 'his' file, and the 16 year old Ranma looks a lot like the 5 year old Ranma, so I don't think there could have been much difference before that."

Both of the older sisters knew that Skuld's opportunity to help in this situation was soon coming, so she was going to have to know what was going on. They looked at each other for a moment, as if have a conversation. When whatever communication was finished, Belldandy turned back to Skuld.

"Skuld," she began, sorrow touching the tone of her voice, "Nodoka's child was not born as Ranma. The child was only named that after Genma showed up."

"Wait," being as sharp as ever, Skuld had picked up on the hint, "What do you mean 'Nodoka's child'?"

"When I had first begun the mission to watch over the sick child, I met a wonderful soul that was so caring and kind: Nodoka Saotome, single mother of a cute little girl"

**_03-08_**

The redhead hadn't quite paid any attention to her surroundings till her friend had led her into the changing room, At which point she became very conscious of the goings on about her. Watching your ex-fiancee undress in front of you can be very alarming after all. Blushing madly, she spoke, "Um... I'll just leave you to your bath, I'll wait outside."

However, before she could make good on her statement, her friend grabbed her arm gently.

The chef smiled kindly at the gesture, to her it showed that her friend was still in that body. Though no longer a boy, Ranma would always be Ranma. "There is no need. We are both girls, right?" She didn't miss the sharp wince from her friend. But rather then soften the blow, she pressed onward knowing that the redhead had to at least begin to except being a girl. "Look, if your a girl 24/7 now, then your going to have to get used to some things. Number One, It's ok if girls bathe together."

Ranma struggled for a moment, then relented. Still embarrassed, she began to disrobe and enter the main bathing area with the chestnut haired chef and set about the task of scrubbing off the days woes and grime. For a moment Ukyo let Ranma get used to her presence and then gently broke the silence, "Ranma, would you scrub me back?"

Ranma was a bit taken back at first, but after a few seconds for wrestling with her 'masculinity' she complied. Stepping over to Ukyo's backside, Ranma began timidly at first, but gradually became more relaxed with the newness of scrubbing the back of a young woman. As she worked up a good lather, her mind settled into a calm rhythm; just were Ukyo wanted her, relaxed and maybe even willing to talk. Taking a chance, she opened the conversation. "Ranma," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. When she continued, she tried to speak with a calming tone, "I want to apologize for how I've treated you for the past year. I never meant to hurt you; but with what happened with Genma..." she shook her head ruefully for a moment. Getting back on track, the woman continued, "Anyway, just what brought you to my door at such an hour?"

Ranma continued washing the other girl's back as she contemplated how to go about answering that particular question. Finally, she decided to speak, "I am now a ronin. That, and I no longer have the curse."

This new revelation startled Ukyo, "Wait, I thought you said that the curse was permanent."

"No, I'm a permanently a girl. Maybe if I told you how it happened, you'd understand a bit better..."

For awhile the washroom was filled with the soft and sad voice repeating the fateful decision she had made. After about a half an hour Ranma came to the end of her tale once more.

"A woman?" Ukyo couldn't believe her ears. If it had been anyone else, she would have thought the person crazy; instead it just caused her to sympathize with the broken girl in front of her.

Ranma nodded, "After Ryoga ran off, in the right direction for once, I sat down with Urd and we just talked. She had told me about her life at the shrine and the call she got from Kami-sama just before we showed up, and I told her about my life and all you guys. She said that when the curse was lifted, it 'equalized' my sense of gender. Turns out that with a gender curse, the change is never complete. My body was a girl physically, and some of the surface of my ki would be feminine; But that would be all that changed. Urd called it 'Gender Disphoria'. I never understood the fundamental differences between men and women, because the difference wasn't there," she sighed.

Ukyo took up the thought from where it was left off, "But the difference is there now. Isn't it?" Ranma had stopped scrubbing about half way through her tale, so Ukyo turned around to have a better look at the changes in her friend. Sure enough, a closer look confirmed the difference in height and curves. She had to admit, Ranma did look better with a more... manageable frame. "Even you face looks a little more mature and feminine, but still as cute as a button. You look a lot more like you mother now."

At the mention of her mother, Ranma became depressed again. After a second of internal battle, she decided her friend needed to know, "Ukyo, I am a ronin. Both my father AND mother disowned me. I have no where to go." Ukyo enveloped her in a warm hug, and for the first time in forever felt that she could relax. Returning the embrace, she continued, "Ukyo, I'm so sorry what I did to you all those years ago."

"Shh. Ranma, tonight you died and so did I. Konatsu is taking care of the sale of this shop, and where moving to Juuban ward. I want you to come with us. I what you to be my sister. Okay?" Ukyo offered as she moved the redhead so they could see eye to eye.

Ranma was totally floored, "You were already planning on leaving?"

"Yes," the chef admitted, "I finally came to my senses and realized that all you ever saw me as was a friend. Though it never really became real to me, I understood on an intellectual level. But tonight beat the fact into my thick head. You have no family, and you need someone to show you what it means to be a girl. You'd be surprised at how little difference there is between the genders, but enough is there to make a distinction. And as they say, the devil is in the details."

Ranma agreed, "Tonight we morn, and tomorrow reborn. Right?" the redhead finished with a soft smile.

Ukyo returned the smile, "Right."

And so, the two girls finished their scrub down and entered the furo. For an hour they just talked about the past year, reliving all the battles, the fun, the adventures. Just as they were really starting to prune, they got out, put on their robes and went to bed.

Just before they feel asleep, Ranma made one last observation, "You know, I'll have to thank Granna Bell."

Ukyo looked at Ranma curiously, "Granna Bell?"

"She is Urd's sister. The middle of three. She was just outside when we were talking downstairs. I was so depressed that I didn't really notice till now. I can still feel her presence, it's so like Kasumi. Calm and peaceful, like all is right with the world. I think she helped both of us keep our heads while we were talking. After all, and I'll admit it, I don't catch on to hints that easy even when I'm not stressed. She helped us just enough to understand each other and not repeat past mistakes," she said, punctuating the statement with a yawn.

Ukyo let out a yawn as well, "Yes... May God bless her."

Soon the only sound in the restaurant was the quiet snores of two girls snuggled under the covers. Worries and woes were so far away, and there was only peace. For the first time in the last ten years in either of they're lives, peace.

**_03-09_**

Just before dawn, when there was only one person awake cooking breakfast for her family, the phone rang. Putting the food on simmer ,Belldandy answered the phone, "Good morning, Morisato residence... Oh, hello Father. It went well I take it? Uhum...Good, I'm glad. They both needed a break before the challenges they both face in Juuban. I just wish there was a way we could do more to help... Yes, I'll be sure to tell her. Urd did do a great job this time... Yes, Skuld will be ready when the time comes... She really said that?" After one last long pause, Bell smiled, knowing that her Father could see it, "Thank you, Father, good bye."

Hanging up and returning to her labor of love, she began to hum a peace, enchanting tune. She would have to remember to do something special for that chief girl the next time they meet. After all, it was rare that anyone asked her father to bless her like that. Well on with the cooking, the morning meal wasn't going to cook itself after all.

Okay, so in all honesty, with her powers, it could cook itself. But then it would lack one ingredient that had to be added personally...

Love.

And today, she had a lot of that to give.

**_03-10_**

The early dawn shone bright the following morning as the two girls awoke. Taking a quiet bath and then eating a quick breakfast, the girls prepared to face the world head on. Bags packed and wills set, they stood at the door.

"You know, If we're going to be family, we had better get to know each other." the redhead spoke the first words of the day as she turned toward her companion, extending her hand. "You may call me Yoiko."

The chestnut haired girl smiled a secret smile as she introduced herself, "And I am called Hoshiko, nice to meet you."

Just before they left, Yoiko wrote a note and placed the two bunches of severed locks on top of it. Finally she turned to leave the shop and Nerima; stepping out on the open road once more, both girls carrying large packs and bright smiles. This was the first true taste of freedom for either of them in over ten years.

"Hey, Yoiko, why did you sign that letter the way you did?" Hoshiko was really curious, especially as those titles sounded more familiar then corny.

"Don't know, just felt right, Hoshiko... it just felt right." Yoiko spoke with a far away look in her eyes.

And as they continue on, their conversation leveling out at small talk, they passed a sign.

"Juuban District."

**_03-11_**

Setsuna peered though the Gates of Time at the two travelers, a small smile on her face. When she looked at the chestnut haired girl she felt tears of joy come to her red eyes. "There alive! My dearest Queen Serenity, bless your heart. How did you managed to send them to the future?" she said her voice choked in emotion, she wiped away her tears and continued to watch the two till they vanished from view. "Star, my sister and Senshi of Space; and Sol, the mysterious Senshi of the Sun." she thought happily, oh how she had missed the two.

"The circle will be complete again, soon all will be complete." she whispered, still a smile slowly becoming more sweet as memories of the past floated past her mind's eye. "There is much still to do yet." in a flash of light the senshi of time left to make the preparations.

A moment later, another Setsuna walked around the Gate of Time. "Much more then you know," she thought to herself as she looked through the Gate to see a certain middle Tendo sister walking into an empty restaurant. She smiled to herself, glad to see that all was on track. Their future would be hard won, but worth every drop of sweat and blood. Finally she entered the Gate to return to the future.

**_03-12_**

School had just let out, and Nabiki had already made a killing selling the information about Ranma's leaving. At the very least, it made Kuno's dayﾅ Well, two of them at least. Now she was going to see a certain Okanomiyaki chef about the same matter.

It's funny how plans get changed when you least expect it.

As she walked into the shop, she found that most of the supplies and utensils were gone. The whole place looked abandoned, empty, and old, like a haunted house or something. That was when she spotted it, the only evidence of Ranma's or Ukyo's presence ever being there: a note with two, long locks of hair, one red, one brown, and a note which read:

_To those it may concern, _

_This an official notice that the ronin, Ranma and his childhood friend  
Ukyo Kounji have ended their lives honorably by way of seppuku.  
We have borne witness as their seconds. As proof, we have left their tails.  
They have already been given a proper sending, as per their last wishes.  
Do not bother to try and find their headstones as they have requested none. _

_Fare thee well. _

_-Lady Sol and Lady Star_

For a moment, her mind was clear of thoughts of profit and cunning. With a soft gaze she looked out the still open doorway, she spoke. The words which came out were uncharacteristic for her, that much was sure.

"At last you free. Till next we meet, you silly fool."

* * *

In the dark and after curtain fall...  
Beyond the edge of story's end,

Lives go on and fresh tales spun...  
New adventures will begin.

Heroes borne and heroes fall...  
Heroes raise again,

Choices made and pains received...  
their foes they will rend.

Bond slaves to freedom.  
Even when all can do anything,  
They are still...

**Trapped**

Chapter Four

Home Is Where The Heart Is

**_04-01_**

Peace. At last, some peace and quiet. Something she never got much of her entire life. She just laid there in her bed, enjoying the feeling of a real, honest to goodness, good morning. She had slept the night away undisturbed and woke up at her own pace. It was a privilege she never had before, and she would enjoy it every chance she got.

It had been a week since 'that day'. Ukyo and herself had moved into a new shop that wasn't all that different from the one in Nerima. Well, it did have a lot more space on the first floor, and the second floor consisted of four bedrooms and a bathroom. How Ukyo ever got the cash for a great place like this, she probably never know. Of course the thing she loved the most about this place was that the entire third floor was a dojo.

Simple, but effective; the dojo was perfect for her to practice some of her new moves that she had developed while traveling with Ryoga. She had to create a whole new school of martial arts; not just because of her being made ronin, but also because she did want those jerks to find her based on her style.

She knew it was a matter of time before the hell they had escaped would follow them. Especially Genma. That fat lout would do anything for a quick buck or some 'free' food. She could still remember all those times he stole 'him' back, only to sell 'him' again.

She shook her head of such thoughts. Today was a great day! It was going to be the grand opening of their new shop. With just the three of them living in a quiet corner of Juuban, it was fairly easy going as they set up the shop. It took them all the way up to last night to figure out a name.

The Silver Moon.

It was kinda funny because they had been fighting over the name for so long, that they finally just resorted to throwing whatever names came to mind. It was after three hours of the strange, the funny, and the down right stupid, when suddenly she and Ukyo said 'silver moon' at the same time. Believe it or not, that's how it happened.

They just had to put together the signs and open for their first day.

Getting up, Ranma, now calling herself Yoiko, when to take a bath and get read for the full day ahead. Little did she know just how full.

**_04-02_**

It was mid-afternoon when Yoiko put out the open sign. They hadn't advertised much yet as they wanted to 'get the lay of the land' as it were, but there stood in front of her their first customer. He was tall, say about 5' 9", and possessed a powerful build. His shaggy hair was held back by a blue bandana and when he smiled, two fangs showed themselves. With the fair sized pack on his back, she could almost swear-.

"Hi, I see I'm just in time," the man interrupted her thoughts with a cheerful greeting.

Yoiko just had to satisfy her curiosity, "You, umm... You wouldn't happen to be a Hibiki, would you?"

The man appeared surprised before he answered, "Why yes, I am. The name is Tenga Hibiki. And if I'm not mistaken, you're that Saotome kid. Ranma, right?" Seeing the girl's state of shock, he looked toward the shop, "Maybe we can swap stories inside?"

"Umm... Yeah."

Once inside and seated, Tenga asked for an especially, though not surprisingly, long order. Between bites he would fill them in on what he knew and when his mouth was full he would listen. Fifteen minutes and three full course meals later, "Mmm, that really hit the spot!" Tenga sighed in contentment as his stomach was finally filled to capacity.

Hoshiko smiled at the complement, "So, let me get this straight: When Ran-chan, or rather Yoiko-chan, gave up the cure to Ryoga, that opened up the opportunity for Ryoga to decide whether to rub it or just take the cure humbly? That's what broke the directional curse?"

"Close. The first thing you need to understand is that the Hibiki clan have always been demon hunters," the man said seriously.

"We got that much," Yoiko said, wanting to understand just what had happened to her rival a week ago.

The lost man nodded, "Our ancestor, Shinga, had joined a battle between oni. One oni, Torashi, was trying to defend a town that was being attacked by Hokogarimasen. In the end Shinga and Torashi won, but at a price. Hokogarimasen's curse. To the entire line of Hibiki the curse would rob them of a sense of direction. However, there was hope. Before Torashi died, he touched his blood to Shinga's, giving him the power to break the curse."

"Then why did the family still have it?" Konatsu wondered.

"Shinga was given only given the power, a way, to break the curse. The method was this: Once a generation, the future clan head would be tested. He would be drawn to a rival. Because of our clan's suborn disposition, the two would clash; this is when he would be given several chances to humble himself and be friends with these other person," Tenga still spoke seriously. After a few moments, he brightened up, "But my son has succeeded me. He was able to swallow his pride and become a true man! Not only did he accept you gift with gratitude instead of lording it over you that you 'lost'; but he had to have been willing give the cure to you. It would have been the only way the curse would have broken so easily. The best part is: no one of his generation, which for the sake of the curse counts as anyone born or adopted into the clan within twenty years after his birth, won't be effected by the curse. That's why I'm heading home, so that my wife and I can try for another child," He thought for a moment, "Hey, is there anyway I can repay you for your part in my son's victory?"

Hoshiko, in a sudden bout of inspiration, asked, "You said that those that are adopted into the clan, as long as they are close to Ryoga's age group, aren't going to suffer the curse, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, the thing is," she continued, "Yoiko and I want to start school, but we can't do that with out a clan name. Even this shop was bought by 'Ukyo Kounji' and 'given' to us. We've got all the paper work and testing down, we just need a family name."

Tenga was curious, "How did you get so far in the preparation without a family name?"

"Oh, we just told them that we were still in the process of being adopted, so nothing was official yet."

"Ah. Well, in that case," he motioned the two girls to stand in front of him. Once they were before him, he placed his hands on their shoulders, and spoke in an official manner, "I accept you Yoiko, and you Hoshiko, to be as sisters to Ryoga, and like daughters to me. I accept you into the clan." A gentle weight seemed to fill the room for a moment, then he bent down to kiss each of them on the forehead. "It's done."

It was only after he spoke his last works that they noticed that their small canines had lengthened slightly longer, just enough to be called fangs. Noticing their surprised looks, he answered their unspoken question, "That is the mark of a Hibiki. Since we are lost most of the time, the government finally just excepted that there will never be a complete record of the clan; and so, when our clan name is entered into a computer, a prompt pops up asking if the applicant has fangs. This is also the reason why Ryoga fell for your disguise so much more easily." The girl's new father let out a loud laugh at something he had remembered, "In fact, you used the same name: Yoiko Hibiki." After they had a laugh at that, Tenga noticed the time, "Sadly, my daughters, I gotta go, but you will see me again... Someday."

"Um, just one more thing before you go... Dad," Yoiko said the last part slowly, kind of like trying it out. It felt nice to call someone who wasn't a complete idiot 'father'. "Just how did you know about Ryoga loosing the Jusenkyo curse?"

"Cell phone. Speaking of which; here is the number, in case you ever fell the need to talk to me. I can't promise I'll find you, but I can at least listen." After, hugging his girls, the man turned and almost walked into the broom closet. With Konatsu's help, he made it through the door and back on his journey.

Only moments later, they received their second customer in the form of a couple, a woman with a strange sort of 'odango' type of hair style, who was obviously with child, and a man that had to have been her husband, if the way he was hovering protectively about her was any indication.

Hoshiko quickly got back behind the counter while Yoiko bowed to the guest in greeting, "Welcome to the Silver Moon. Please have a seat and I can take you order."

**_04-03_**

It had picked up for about an hour after that, then kinda dropped off; which was fine with Hoshiko and Yoiko as they want to get their school papers finished as soon as possible. Luckily for them the office was open on the weekends till six.

Arriving there and getting the stuff finalized with time to spare, the Hibiki girls decided to explore a little on their way back; If Konatsu had any problems, he would call on Hoshiko's cell. That was when Yoiko felt it.

A powerful, dark presence.

"Hoshiko, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from over there." The taller girl noticed the look of anticipation on her sister's face. Knowing what it meant, she tried to reign in the redhead, "Look 'sis', we are trying to be regular girls, okay? We can't just rush in there with out some way of disguising our identities. On to of that, this is the Senshi's turf."

"Your right," Yoiko sighed, "Let watch then and see how well they do."

Just as soon as they found a spot to watch without being seen, the youma reveled itself and the people in the area evacuated as quickly as they could, knowing from years of past experience what could happen if you stay around as a bystander.

"Boy, it sure does feel like home already," Yoiko quipped.

Hoshiko agreed, "Yep. Some things never change."

**_04-04_**

People were running away as fast as they could when the Senshi had arrived. It seemed the youma wasn't that interested in the usual fair. Which despite the fact that the monster had called them out, was highly unusual. In record time, the street for three blocks in every direction was deserted; at least that they knew of. With no one to block the way, they got a good view of their opponent.

Before the Senshi stood a youma that appeared to be like any other they had faced before, but something about this one felt different. She was female, and wore a sort of black, sexy, samurai styled armor. Her long, white hair, face paint, bloodshot eyes, and dark complexion made her look more like an oni. She stood strong and proud, as if she had already won, with a terrible, vile katana that had a harshly jagged edge and reeked of evil. Her stature put her at least two feet taller then Jupiter, and her physic put all the senshi to shame. Mars could feel the dark power rolling of her in thick waves. And when she finally spoke it was like silk in a thunder storm.

"Sailor Senshi. One of you is missing. What is wrong? Is your leader, Sailor Moon, too afraid to face me? Even when her lackey, Tuxedo Mask has entered the fray? Strange that she would be so gutless. Oh well, I'll just have to hunter her down later," the beast woman shrugged. "But first, you die!"

While years of experience helped them hold themselves back from falling for such an obvious ruse to get them to attack without thinking, the Senshi's nerves were seriously on edge, but nothing prepared them for the whole intersection they were standing in to be filled with a strange dark mist. Just as quickly as the mist had appeared, it solidified into a great many beasts, numbering well over a hundred. They were short, though lanky, with skin like midnight and two antenna like protrusions sticking up from their heads and trailing behind them half way down their backs. Their glowing eyes bulged like they were eternally surprised. While the strange creatures possessed no mouth to speak of, their feral growls and yips could be heard; the collective voices creating a sort of white noise effect that set the senshi of balance. All in all, they appeared to be some sort of twisted fairy tale rejects.

"Go my little ones, see if these insects are worthy of sport," The oni girl chuckled darkly.

In that moment, the senshi knew they were in over their heads. As the mass of creatures converged on them they had discovered quickly that, even though each one of the was easy enough to take down, the shear multitude of them brought the point home that they would last only so long before thing would start to look dire. Especially when, after ten minutes of constant slaughter of the wee beasties, there appeared to be no less; in fact, if the warriors of love and justice were not mistaken, there were more now then when they started.

Each soldier of good fought to the best of their abilities, and no one was spared. Even Mercury, who had a habit of staying out of battle long enough to get some reconnaissance, was hard pressed to even move an inch from where they started. With no way out, and their strength dwindling faster then it ought to, they became very worried.

That was until Pluto spoke up.

"Hold on just a bit longer," she shouted above the unearthly din.

Venus, who had without a doubt grown wary of this battle from the get go, responded sarcastically, "Right, and who is coming, a whole army." She dispatched five of the gnarly beast with a modified, sweeping, Love-Me Chain attack, before she continued the hopeless banter, "Even if we had the Sailor Stars and Sailor Moon, we'd-" another group ground to dust, "-still be picking these bugs outta our teeth with no end in sight."

"I'm certain that if we could just get to that Youma, we could take out the whole lot of these monstrosities," Mercury deduced between rhapsodies.

"But," Uranus spoke with a gruff shortness and she too was up to her neck in the creepy critters, "We need to get over to her first."

"And how in the hell do you propose we do that!" Mars eloquently screamed between snipping arrows and fireballs.

"I haven't the foggiest," Neptune offer quickly after a lucky shot blew away twelve; only to be replaced by another twenty.

'If only 'she' were here,' Saturn thought to herself about a friend from another time, long dead and almost forgotten.

**_04-05_**

The Hibiki girls watch as the Senshi are all but swallowed up by the mass of dark, chattering bodies. The nigh continuous outpouring of magical attacks were the only sign that they were still fighting for their lives.

Hoshiko looks to Yoiko. She knew that her redheaded 'sister' wanted in on the action. After all, while everything for the past week may have been peaceful, she never got to release all that pent up frustration left over from 'that day'. But they couldn't just jump into a senshi battle and expect to appear as normal girls when they started school. Looking around for answer to their prayers for a good fight, she spotted something on the other side of the street past Yoiko.

"We've gotta help them! They can't seem to handle mass combat like that," Yoiko worried. Hoshiko was right that she wanted into the battle. Almost so bad that she was about ready to say to hell with trying to fit in, she searched about frantically for something. Some kind of inspiration. That's when she saw it, or rather, them in a shop behind Hoshiko.

Seeing each other's faces, they looked to see what the opposing sister saw. Looking back at each other, they shared a wide grin. A plan had formed.

Yoiko ran into the costume shop, while Hoshiko sprinted toward a tricked out, truly Japanese big rig. A moment later Yoiko rejoined her sister at the rig.

"You sure you can drive that?" Yoiko looked uncertain.

Hoshiko grinned a wicked little smirk, "Oh, I've always wanted to drive one of these, sugar" Turning to Yoiko, she responded, "And yes I can drive it. The Kounji school is a ninja arts school. As a ninja, you got to learn all sorts a stuff. Not that I'm a professional or anything like that. But I do know enough to get this pile moving the way we want it to. You got the costumes?"

"Yep, the shopkeeper wasn't even in, so I just left some cash on the counter."

"Then shall we?"

"Lets"

**_04-06_**

The samurai oni girl watched with a sick fascination as the senshi were dominated by nothing more the overbearing number of opponents. The beasts she created were so weak that even a ten year old human child could take one out. But because it took almost no power to conjure such flimsy cannon fodder, she could keep the onslaught going all day. And with the dark wards in place, she could suck the senshi dry as they poured out more power into each of their attacks. It was not a matter of 'if' she would win, but 'when'.

That was, until the roar of a mighty beast could be heard echoing throughout the intersection, a cry that could only belong to that which was steel clad and diesel strong. The challenging boast sent her puppets into disarray as a glowing metal dragon plowed passed the senshi and burst through the multitude of minions.

Then she saw the draconic metal monstrosity reveal itself from underneath hundreds of her spawn; a beast that was being ridden by what appeared to be a formidable samurai-ko such as herself. Her last though before her close encounter with the mighty brute, 'At last a warrior worthy of my blade.'

Then she kissed grill.

**_04-07_**

The senshi were still buried beneath the mass of dark forms when they heard the loud report. Suddenly, the beasts' number seemed to thin out just enough for the group to see what was going on. The sight that greeted them was surprising to say the least.

A big rig burst through the mass of little abominations. It was a fully equipped, long haul loaded, tricked out piece of true Japanese heart and soul. The payload was model kits, if the sign on the side of the trailer was any indicator. But what was truly impressive wasn't the steel-gauged juggernaut, thought it was very amazing that anyone would have charged in in such a reckless way; it was the person standing on the top of the cabin that really captured the Senshi's attention for a split second, just enough time for the battle hardened team to take in all the necessary details.

The girl stood a top the rig as if she where commanding a great ship, dressed in a heavily modified senshi seifuku; it looked like it used to be something similar to Sailor Moon's original outfit, but the girl wore biker shorts underneath and it was missing the front and back bows. A long, white, school regulation boy's jacket flurried about as the wind cut passed her, with her fingerless leather gloved hands sat atop a bokken that was propped 'blade' down on the roof of the cabin, creating a 'hero's welcome' effect. The strangest part of the whole outfit was the generic black wrestler's mask that she wore to conceal her identity. The whole effect was gaudy, silly, and noble at the same time.

Oddly enough, Uranus kinda like it.

What they saw next shocked the shadow army as much as it did them: the hulking metal brute plowed straight through the position the youma once inhabited; then, after the apparent driver joined the girl on the roof, promptly buried it's entire front end into the side of an over priced restaurant. The two girls escaped by running the length of the trailer and jumping off as the rig impacted.

Landing right in the midst of the plague of shadows, the girls had obviously made it through the whole ordeal without being shaken. The warriors watched as the two girls, the second girl similarly clad with the exception of a black jacket and white mask, stood and took stock of their surroundings.

Taking advantage of everyone's shock, the first girl laughed and spoke, "Well, I guess introductions are in order." Taking a deep breath, she reached out for her greatest skill, improvisation, "Fighting for a bright future, I am the white knight, Sol!" Her stance was of only one purpose, a display of arrogance; her left hand in a fist and braced against her hip, her right held the bokken loosely and laid it acrossed her shoulder. She leaned forward just slightly, as if listening for any thing remotely challenging.

Picking up on her queue, the other girl spoke with the same gusto, "Fighting for a shimmering future, I am the black knight, Star!" Mirroring her partner, she stood in the same, ego bloated stance.

Right after they finished their intro, to which the senshi were stunned, Star got her first good look at their opponents, "Yo, Sol, These things look like something outta Kingdom Hearts," she sighed.

Sol smirked, "Well, let Square-Enix file the lawsuit. In the mean time, we got some 'Heartless' to crush!" Suiting word to action, she began to let loose and enjoy herself.

Unlike their magical counterparts, Sol and Star just treated the 'threat' like they were just one collective wall. Each strike was swung, not at a single enemy, but as if slashing away at an overgrown shrub. The gangly things fell by the dozen. Uranus, Venus, and Saturn eyes widen in sudden understanding; well before Mercury confirmed their revelation: these things were barely stronger then paper dolls, the only thing they had going for them was maneuverability, and even that was laughable.

"Um, guys. I'm getting some strange readings on each of the corners of this intersection," Mercury spoke up, having found the dark wards now that she didn't have thirty creepy crawlies all over her. "They were using some kind off twisted ward formation to collecting power. OUR power. We need to destroy them, and quickly."

Jupiter thought for a moment while the host of uglies contented themselves with being someone else's cannon fodder. "Wait, if those things are sucking our energy, then how are we going to destroy them?"

"They are just leaching of our ambient output, causing us to have to dump a little more magic into our attacks then normal. The only reason we noticed the drain at all was because of the near constant use of our attacks," Mercury paused while doing some calculations, pointedly ignoring their new... 'allies?'. A second later, she was certain, "All we have to do is hit them with one direct attack. Don't worry about aiming, just point at the spot that you feel that odd pull."

Taking positions, the eight women each paired off, while Tuxedo Mask watched the 'battle' for any changes, and did as instructed. With little fanfare, the wards were destroyed, only to be followed a moment later by the fall of the last 'Heartless'.

For a few moments, the two teams faced each other; neither side really sure how to respond to the other.

"Well," Pluto broke the silence and the ice after having regained her composure, "that was certainly an... original way to handle a youma." After all pause to let the comment sink in, she continued, "Too bad the creature isn't dead yet."

Punctuating her statement, the rig exploded violently, sending shards of burning metal and a rain of plastic every which way. Amidst the corpse of the rig stood the samurai-ko, appearing fairly shaken by her intimate meeting with the monstrous front bumper of the alloy scaled dragon. Walking out of the wreck, she stood in the open for all to see. And what they saw was odd. The samurai girl looked the same, just not nearly as tall and her sword was missing.

"What happened to her?" Venus asked, turning to their analyst.

Typing furiously to gain answers before anything else happed, she answered, "When she was hit by the truck, she took a lot of damage. Then when we destroyed her wards, she lost a lot of power. By all rights, if my calculations are correct, she should have died. So I have no clue," she shrugged helplessly.

"She absorbed her sword," Sol broke in, shrugging.

"Well, I did sense a lot of dark energy of the weapon, so I guess that would make sense," Mars agreed.

Just then, the samurai youma decided to speak in the same dark voice as before, proving that a loss in stature was not a lose in presence, "I have defeated your dragon, fair warrior. I admit your control of the beast was admirable for you to have gotten the drop on me. My name is Kuroi, and I challenge you!" she yelled, pointing at Sol.

Sol nodded her acceptance; but before she could join the battle, Mercury stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, "You can't just go in there, one direct touch and she'll be able to suck you dry. I may scans I found that her body is very similar to her dark wards, but a lot more concentrated. All you have is that one stick, and I saw how you liked to change from armed to unarmed at random. There is no way you could win!" she said worriedly. She had scanned the two girls as well during the battle and found that they possessed absolutely no active magic, for protecting or otherwise. Despite the obviously high level of martial training, these two where just as normal as any bystander. She would not have innocent blood on her hands.

Sol appeared thoughtful for a moment, the brightened considerably, "Don't worry, I've got a plan that will take down that onimusha reject in four moves." Turning to her partner, she got a big grin, "Hey, Star, can I borrow your 'sword'?"

Star looked confused, but complied.

Now equipped with two bokken, Sol once again introduced herself, "I am the white knight, Sol!" A familiar smirk played acrossed her face as she dashed forward, "Have at you!" Bringing her left bokken down toward the youma, she held an arrogant look of certain victory.

Kuroi had a different idea of how things would go, a point illustrated by the fact that she caught the weapon easily. She was a bit surprised to find the blade was wooden, "What, you fight me with sticks?"

Sol's smile got larger all of a sudden, "Four words for you hotshot: high quality costume shop!"

Suddenly Kuroi felt an odd tug from the stick she was holding. But before she could do anything, Sol spun her body to swing her other sword at the youma; to which Kuroi gave a repeat performance of capturing the wooden annoyance. Then she felt a similar tug from that weapon, right before a silvery glint passed through her wrists; causing her to drop the two wooden saya. The knight continued her centrifugal motion, changing the angle by a sweeping 90 degrees. The last thing Kuroi would ever see was a glint, twin to the first, shooting out from her neck.

Sol stood with her back to her enemy; her left hand held a katana out a ways, pointed down. She held her right arm straight out, a partner blade to the first clasped in her grip. "No contest," Sol said quietly, finished with her attack before the sheaths hit the ground.

A moment later, the youma burst into ash.

"What! You gave me a sword and did tell me!" Star screamed.

Sol sheepishly replied, "Well it was going to be a surprise. Though why a costume shop would carry real swords is beyond me. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that." Turning toward the senshi, she smiled a friendly smile, "Hey, hope to work with you guys again. Well, it's been fun, but we really gotta get going."

So saying they left, running down the street and into an alleyway. Before the other senshi could try and pursue, Pluto stopped them.

"Leave them be for now, you'll have a chance to talk to them latter. Besides," she got a funny little smirk on her face, "I do believe you all have important things to do in the morning: Venus has her radio talk show, Jupiter, you have your restaurant. Then there is Mercury with her med school classes. You, Mars, have to go to your recording session, as well and Neptune. Uranus has that race to prepare for. Tuxedo Mask, you Lamaze class with your wife, so don't stay up all night building that model kit you hid in your cape." The only guy of the group had the decency to blush at getting caught. "And you, young lady," she said turning to Saturn, "have class."

"Yeah, yeah," she hated going to school. With tomorrow being Monday, she had to face terrors in the form of those damn bullies. Why did they see her as such a threat, she'll never know.

"And what about you, oh Great Time Guardian and Keeper of Our schedules?" Venus asked sarcastically.

Setsuna just smiled and disappeared.

"I hate when she does that!"

* * *

While that last chapter was actually a great deal of fun to write, this is yet another one were I didn't know as much of the canon. I knew more, but still had some important holes to fill. Still, wasn't so bad with this one. The real problem with this one was the set up. Mostly the scenes between Ranma and Ukyo during chapter 3. The mess with the family wasn't that great either. Again this is a case of reading way too much fanfiction. Not only was the set up actually fairly rushed (at least where the family was concerned), but I've found changing names of characters like that can quickly lead to character death if you aren't careful.

Of course, the irony here is that in 'killing' ranma as a character in this by doing the whole different name thing, I still gave her a scene that is probably the closest I've ever written her to her canon counterpart. Seriously, that battle scene was actually pretty fun. The truck stuff was my favorite moment to write so far in my time as a fanfic author.

I would go through at tell you what I had planned... Save for the fact that I'm going to be giving this thing a full rewrite someday.


	4. Silent Heart

Dreams.  
Sometimes they are nothing more than our brain  
Sorting and storing information from the days activities.  
And sometimes they have a more prophetic purpose.

Dreams are funny things...

**SILENT HEART **

_**A Past yet To Come**_

Across the whole Earth, a deathly calm was felt. It was as if everyone in the world were sitting on the edge of their seat. A breathe held long in anticipation of an event that would decide the fate of all. Few moments existed through out time that should never be taken lightly. In the city of Tokyo, one such event was about to occur.

Shouts could be heard in the din of battle; some voices yelling curses, others screaming in pain. The sounds of blades clashed, and explosive energy surged. This was not a battle against the simple demon or youma. This was a war between warriors; a group of magic girls facing again a traitor they never knew existed.

It was a long time coming, this battle. Not just days or years, but millennia where put into this one confrontation. Pain, sweat, and blood were just the beginningﾅ and now it would end with a simple choice.

Harsh winds whipped about them, those that gathered on what was left of the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. A great battle was about to come to a close, drawn out and hard fought. In the flash of a moment, it was left to one man.

He stood between them. She-whom-he-once-loved and She-whom-he-loved-still. In his hands he held something of great power, but of greater import was his choice of which one would receive the prize from him. If he gave it to the one he once loved, then all would end. If the one he loved still were to receive it, they both would die at the hand of She-whom-he-once-loved.

After a moment of thought, he firmed in his decision. Turning to the one whom he had chosen, he walked up to her with sure steps, certain that he had made the right choice. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her for what he knew would be the last time.

"I love you. I'm sorry," came the hushed tones.

Then all was nothing.

* * *

To walk a path alone...  
That is not how we were made.

Sometimes even in a crowd, we are alone.  
It doesn't have to be this way.

Somewhere...  
Perhaps far...  
Maybe near...  
There is another you.

Someone who understands...  
Someone who has something you need...  
Someone who needs what you have...

Someone who will bring a song to your...

**SILENT HEART **

Chapter One

A Future Never To Be

**_01-01_**

Neo-Queen Serenity sat in her throne, her daughter stood before her. Well, the girl wasn't really her daughter, but the daughter of the Queen a month and a half in the future. Her present day daughter was with Mamoru overseeing an expansion project on the neighboring continent. Regardless; the news she had just received from her future daughter, who had just returned from the past, was definitely disturbing. "So why does it have to be him?"

Usagi's face was set with grim determination. "He is the only one of that time period who has the power needed for this task; who has seen and been a part of enough strange things that this will be almost normal for him. Also, he is the most trust worthy of any of the possible candidates."

As the Queen looked through the report Usagi had given her, even at a glance, this boy proved to be the best choice by far. He was definitely the only one uniquely qualified for the engagement, but Serenity felt there was something more. "Is that all?"

"No. In fact, all that you see there was gathered -AFTER- I had determined he was the one." Usagi stated thoughtfully.

Serenity was definitely curious. For such a boy to have passed the intense scrutiny of her daughter, especially when dealing with her best friend while growing up was nothing short of incredible. "What tipped you off, Usa-chan?"

"His eyes." Usagi's smile held a soft pain.

"His. . . eyes?"

"Exactly like Hotaru-chan's. Lonely, tortured, and longing for acceptance. They are so much alike, and so different. Where he never had any real friends, Hotaru can introduce him to people who will not run when the going gets tough. Where Hotaru has suffered a weak constitution, he has fought against enemies while drained of all his strength. With his ever positive attitude and Hotaru's experience in a loving, family-type environment, their kind hearts will resonate." Usagi smiled softly at the thought of her best friend's greatest wish coming true. "They would finally not only have someone who just accepts and loves them, but someone who will understand what they have gone through. They don't need inexperienced sympathy; but someone who has 'been there', someone who has walked the same path. They are kindred spirits." Usagi's smile was full blown.

At that last statement, Serenity nodded, "Indeed, they are."

**_01-02_**

Somewhere between time and space there is a location that few know of and even fewer have entered. Sitting in hazy mists and shadows that shimmer in the dark is an artifact of untold age and power.

_The Gate of Time._

Before it stood it's protector, Sailor Pluto. Watching with the utmost care that time flows toward the ultimate divine goal unhindered. Problems may arise and battles fought; but as long as time ran the course down it's everlasting flow, she could care less about the minor skirmishes between mortals. However, there were some problems that were just out of her sight. Disasters that would not appear, yet still happen. These she feared most. That is why her Queen checked in with Sailor Mars from time to time. One was a watcher of the temporal, the other of the spiritual.

Suddenly she felt a gust blow at her back, drawing her out of her thoughts and into the 'present'. Behind her a doorway opened, one that was not there a moment ago and not really 'there' even now; but existed none the less.

"Hey ya, Puu." came a very familiar, sugary voice. Well at least as familiar as a six year change will allow. What was important was that Setsuna recognized the voice. While she didn't need to see her to know who she was, she did turn around to look at the rest of the changes in the daughter of her Queen.

Usagi had grown into such a beautiful young woman. As petite as her mother at that age. In fact, if it had not been for her pink hair and red eyes, the Guardian of Time would have sworn that it was her Queen standing before her. Well that and her hair oddly wasn't in it's usually dual odango style. Instead it was in a tight braid going all the way down her back; and her bangs appeared carefully styled, yet somehow flowed with an unruly air, as if planned that way. Also her choice of outfit appeared odd. It wasn't the stately gown that she was required to wear when doing her duties as Princess of Crystal Tokyo, nor was it her common garb of the twentieth century she liked to prance around in; it was not even her Senshi uniform. Simple, baggy, black, silk pants and a sleeveless red shirt; both of Chinese make. The look hinted to something in the back of her memory, but for the life of her she could not recall what.

"Hello Princess, what brings you here?" she greeted Usagi with a bow.

Usagi smirked, again the image before Setsuna was calling to something from long ago. "Come on Puu, you know better than that. When I'm in my civvies you are supposed to call meﾅ"

Setsuna smiled remembering all the wonderful times they had spent together while she was growing up. Usagi was the one person besides Hotaru who had seen the other side of who Setsuna really was. In fact, Usagi was the only one to ever see her truly cry. Not a few tears, but really weep. In the last few centuries she had done more to bring her out of her shell then anyone else ever had. Setsuna was still very reclusive, but at least she smiled more now a days. "Sorry about that Chibi-Usa. Long hours and all, you know how it is."

Chibi-Usa sighed while maintaining her cheery disposition. "Tell me about it. Anyways, Mom needs to see you right away. While there is still time on our side, she does have a lot to tell you."

Pluto instantly became serious. "Is it an emergency? Has Rei seen something that I haven't?"

"Not a huge one. . . at least not yet. And yes, Rei-chan did see something. I'll explain on the way to the throne room." Chibi-Usa replied as her face became slightly less cheery.

**_01-03_**

"Okay, so let me get this straight: Hotaru was killed a week ago on the outskirts of the galaxy by some unknown enemy." Setsuna exasperated.

"Right." Usagi nodded seriously.

The Guardian of Time continued worriedly, "And because of how she died, there is now a tear in time-space, hence why I can't see the event."

Usagi just continued to nod the affirmative. "By Ami's calculations, this tear will engulf the entire galaxy in just over two months."

"So during one of Rei's fire readings, she found the reason that Hotaru had exiled herself wasn't because she felt she was a threat as we had all thought, but because she was lonely. Thus she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So in order to counteract this, Hotaru has been engaged retroactively by the Queen. I can see the reasoning, but what is it that happened to Hotaru?" The two were walking at a very brisk pace down the main hall of the palace. Setsuna was getting very worried, with the death of one of the Senshi and a tear in time-space things were going from bad to worse in a heartbeat.

"Not sure really. Mom wants to fill you in on the rest." Usa said as they came up to a large door. "And in we go."

As they walked in, Setsuna noted the lack of guards and attendants. "I sent them home to be with their families. If you fail in your mission, then I want their last months to be spent with those they cherish most. If you succeed, then their absence will not have mattered." came the voice of the Queen, reading her long time friend and adviser correctly. "I trust my daughter was able to bring you up to speed on what could be your final assignment? "

Setsuna nodded in the affirmative. "She has, Your Highness. I imagine you have a particular boy picked out for Hotaru?"

"I do." The smirk on Neo-Queen Serenity's face threw the Senshi of Pluto a bit off balance.

"So, who is this boy you want me to engage to Hotaru? Is he someone from the Silver Millennium? Because if he is and he remembers his past life, it would spell disaster." Setsuna's face was set in worry over her adopted daughter, long buried maternal instincts rising once more to the surface of her heart.

Serenity giggled lightly behind her hand. "Oh no, the man I chose was living his first incarnation."

"He was a normal human? I still don't think it will work. I am assuming you mean a mortal. Right?" Setsuna knew that her Queen was very wise, but she had some doubts about this plan of her's.

That strange smirk returned, telling Setsuna once again that she was probably not going to like what her Queen had in mind. "What if the name of the 'normal' human in question was Ranma Saotome?"

Serenity was treated to the most comical sight she had ever seen, the very sight she was hoping to see. Setsuna stood there, slack jawed, pail as a ghost, and on the verge of a massive face fault. "P-pardon me for my rudeness, but I'd say you're out of your mind! He was a nexus of chaos!" she all but screamed.

Just as the Guardian of Time was about to go into a long winded rant, Serenity flatly stated "No."

That had the effect of deflating Setsuna's rant before it really got started. In an even voice, with just a touch of ire she replied. "No what?"

Serenity was stern as she answered. "He is not a nexus of chaos." Suddenly she smiled brightly. "He is a nexus of order."

This time Setsuna did face fault. After getting back up, she addressed her Queen as politely as she could. ". . . Again pardon my rudeness. . . But do you even realize just who you are talking about here? Ranma Saotome is the direct cause of several violent ripples in time that I had to correct both before and after Galaxia and Chaos! Hell, if it hadn't been for that fianc? of his getting to him first, I would have had to kill him myself! He lived in the middle of a mess of engagements that could better be described as a harem. He was the head of what people all over Tokyo refereed to as the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew'. Not to mention he killed a minor god! If he isn't a nexus of chaos, then I don't know what is."

'How right you are, my old friend.' Serenity thought to herself sadly. After a moment she sat forward and smirked that little 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smirk. Pluto was really starting to wonder if this was divine retribution for all the times she had appeared right behind Serenity when she was still just Usagi. "you want to bet?"

Somehow that little dare at a time like this unnerved Setsuna. ". . .um... Well, what proof is there that he isn't?"

"You are right that there was a nexus of chaos in Nerima, Pluto. The only thing you got wrong was the who. Remember, it is one's actions that determine who they are. Also, nexuses of chaos tear down the harmony of order, break down common sense, and cause all other beings no end of trouble. Ranma Saotome had to endure a ten year 'training' trip, a curse placed upon him, multiple fianc?s that wanted him dead or in the sack at one time or another, and he had to defeat a mystical being that was corrupted and suffered from delusions of grandeur; and yet through all that he somehow kept his personal honor intact and remained relatively sane. In short, he is a nexus of order that never was nurtured and was put through more than almost any other being of order before him. Let me put it this way: Judging from the fact that somehow he had a pure heart and by some miracle was able to hold on to his honor beyond even his dying breath. If he had been nurtured and raised in a loving environment, you would have done everything in your power to have him married to me instead of Mamoru, just for the sake of how much greater Crystal Tokyo would be. But as nice as that idea might sound, it is not the change I want you to make."

Pluto was shocked, it made complete sense. She never thought of it that way before. "If he is not the nexus of chaos, then who is it?"

"Don't you mean who are they?" Serenity asked.

"What?" Now Pluto was just straight confused.

The Queen's countenance was once again all business. "Remember that chaos cares not for common sense, honor, peace, love, and especially order. Taking this into account, my greatest scholar has discovered those who were really tainted by chaos. The ones we know of are Happosai, grandmaster of the Anything Goes school of martial arts. . ."

Setsuna felt back on familiar ground. After all, who in Tokyo hadn't heard of the pervert? "That goes without saying."

Serenity sighed exasperatedly. "Indeed. Also the Kuno clan. . ."

Now the time guardian had a noticeable twitch to her left eye. A few years after Ranma's death, she had an unfortunate run in with Tatewaki. Her ears still hurt from listening to the worst imitation of Shakespeare she had ever heard. Being the Guardian of Time, she had heard some pretty bad ones before, but Kuno takes not just the cake, but the ice cream too. "Again not surprising." she said icily.

"Soun Tendo. . ."

Setsuna shrugged. "Well he did hang around the old pervert."

"Akane Tendo. . ." the Queen continued.

"Had a feeling. . ." Pluto was beginning to wonder just how long this list was.

"Nabiki Tendo. . ."

Pluto raised an eyebrow on that one. "I though she had it more together. . . Oh well." she said with a shrug.

"Ryoga Hibiki. . ."

"Well, He did have that ridiculous vendetta against Ranma." she reasoned.

"Ukyo Kuonji. . ."

"That's interesting." It made some sense, but was still unexpected.

"Xian Pu. . ."

"Okay." 'Is there an end to this?'

"Mu Tsu. . ."

"Makes sense." 'Where there is one, the other is sure to follow.'

"Nodoka Saotome. . ."

Setsuna was beginning to wonder how many more times she would be surprised today. "Okay, that I didn't expect."

Serenity sighed remembering what had been in the report she was given. "Remember her view of 'manliness'?"

"Good point." Setsuna relented

"In fact just about everyone in Nerima was a nexus of chaos on one level or another. . . But the greatest source of chaos was. . . Well, I think you can guess this one." Serenity growled. Setsuna was taken back a bit by the sudden change in her Queen. Then after a moment she realized why.

"Genma Saotome." came the my-voice-can-freeze-hell response

"Yep, he was the one truly responsible for Ranma's 'order retardation' if you will. In fact, everything that took place in Ranma's life can be traced back to him. The engagements. The rivals. Everything." Serenity spoke with reserved anger.

"So was Ranma the only one?" asked Setsuna, sensing a need to get back to the point.

Serenity was grateful to her fellow Senshi for changing the subject back to the matter at hand. "No, in fact there were actually four nexuses of order in Nerima: Ranma, Dr. Tofu Ono, Kasumi Tendo, and Kho Lon."

"Cologne?" Setsuna would have put money on her being a nexus of chaos.

Serenity nodded, and upon seeing her advisor's confusion, elaborated. "Though she never did drop the kiss of marriage, all she ever really did was train Ranma. In fact, without her, Ranma would not have survived his three greatest battles: Pantyhose Taro, the Musk Prince Herb, and the Phoenix King Saffron."

Setsuna was very surprised, she thought that she was above prejudice. Was this ever an eye opener. "Well that is the first bet I have ever lost since becoming the Senshi of Pluto. So, what now?"

Serenity sat back in her throne. "Simple really, make sure that sometime after our battle with Galaxia and his with Saffron, that Hotaru and Ranma meet, fall in love, and get married. In this case, their being together is imperative to saving humanity. It has precedence over preserving this future, because this future is exactly what we hope to avoid." Setsuna rarely ever saw such determination in her Queen's eyes. At least not outside of a battle.

After she though for a moment, she came back to one of her earlier points. "But he was mortal."

This time when Serenity smirked, it was more like the one Setsuna was accustomed to. The 'I-know-you-can-do-it' variety. "I am sure you will find a way around that. Oh, and there is a secondary mission."

As if things couldn't get anymore complicated. Setsuna sighed. "What is that?"

Serenity was glad that Setsuna was taking this better then she thought she would. "Gather the other three nexus' of Nerima. Our scholar found that they didn't last long after Ranma was killed, and they might be of some use."

Setsuna bowed. "Yes, Your Highness." Just before she was going to leave, something about the conversation finally hit her. "If I may Your Highness." Serenity nodded. "Since when do you have a scholar besides Ami? After all, if you meant her, you would have said her name. Who is this great scholar to whom you are referring?"

Both Serenity and Usa giggled at that. "Why, she stands right beside you."

Setsuna began looking around for who her Queen was referring to, but found no one but Usa. "Wait a minute. Since when was she a scholar?"

Serenity's countenance was quite mirthful as she spoke. "Usagi was sent back to study and make a report so that we would be able to have this discussion. If she had not gone back, I wouldn't have ever thought about engaging Hotaru with anyone."

Once again Setsuna felt totally confused. "But I never sent her. I knew nothing of this. I. . ." That was when the realization struck. "I sent her back just before the galaxy is swallowed up, and there was not enough power to make a full round trip. But that worked to our advantage, didn't it?"

"Bingo, got it in one!" Usa bubbled.

Another thing fell into place that had been bugging her since this whole thing started. "And you decided to drop a hint to me by dressing like Ranma."

At that, Usa giggled with a lot of good humor and a dash of mirth. "Oh, you are good at this game Puu."

Setsuna had joined in with a good natured laugh of her own. . . That or the stress was finally getting to her, with her you never know. After a good laugh and a farewell, the Guardian of Time returned to her post. She had much to prepare for. Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Usa looked back to her mom. Worry and joy both warred in her face.

"Mom, why didn't we tell her about Hotaru-chan?"

Serenity began staring off into space. Though not really spacing out, but rather seeming deep in thought. She answered with a slightly quieter tone. "I'm sure she'll figure it out for herself."

**_01-04_**

"Okay, so now I understand my future self's reason for sending that message, but I still don't get how Ranma isn't a nexus of chaos." Pluto exasperated.

She had just finished viewing the meeting she would have had in the future with her Queen and the Princess. But the details still didn't mesh right. It was Ranma that had caused the ripples in the timeline, ones that led away from Crystal Tokyo. After a moment, a stray thought got her to thinking. She had never looked at where those threads of time had led, just discarded them in favor of Crystal Tokyo.

As she had done for so many centuries, she turned back to the Gates of Time and began by looking through those discarded threads. As she watched each one, she began to feel a pang of regret. Each new one she looked at, Ranma's presence with the Senshi had made the world a much better place. She had started with the most recent possibility, that being the Senshi joining in his fight against Saffron; which was to take place in three days real-time. As she looked at each possible future, she did find the horrid possibilities she expected to find. But for every one drenched in chaos, there were at least five others where the future looked brighter then she ever hoped. On top of that, the 'bad endings' were not directly Ranma's fault, but that of one or all of his 'family and friends'.

She had enough of looking at the possible futures that will never be. After all, the time that she was chosen to have this knowledge combined with the orders she was given, left her unable to make those changes. Instead she reviewed Ranma's life in a new light. Watching his past with the utmost scrutiny, looking for any evidence that her future self was wrong. She still couldn't believe this boy wasn't what she had deemed him to be. But as she watched each year, each struggle, she saw it. The strength and determination of one who could only be a nexus of order. The Neko-ken, Jusenkyo, the fianc?s, and the rivals. Her future Queen was right. None of it was Ranma's fault ultimately. It wasn't that Ranma could do no wrong, but that the wrong he did do was taught to him by Genma. His rudeness, his lack of proper social skills, and his lack of education were all directly Genma's fault. His sense of honor, as strained as it could be at times, could only be from him being a nexus of order; considering Genma's moral bankruptcy. And the more Setsuna saw that Ranma was a nexus of order, the more she saw Genma as a nexus of chaos.

No, more then that, Setsuna saw a plan. She had seen many plans come into fruition, and many lives lived with out much planning. She knew the difference between the two. A nexus of chaos doesn't just put a nexus of order through this much. There should have been a lot more times that Ranma's being a nexus would have allowed him to have seasons of peace. Instead, he was constantly battling either his fianc?s, his rivals, his enemies, or all the above. All the evidence pointed to a conscious plan. And that could only mean one thing.

"My Queen, you were wrong about Genma being a nexus of chaos." Setsuna was in awe at the realization she had just made. "Genma Saotome is a representative, an avatar of chaos. This changes everything. I see now that Genma saw Ranma's true potential and felt threatened by it."

She was about to leave for home when something caught her attention. It was Ranma sitting on the roof of the Tendo dojo, three days after the failed wedding. About a week after the present day in real-time. What had her interest wasn't the sight of him on the roof, nor was it that he looked totally spent.

It was his eyes. Eyes that she was sure she had seen before. It was not the color or shape, but the emotion she saw. They were so familiar. So lonely.

"Just likeﾅ" she gasped as tears began to fall as the realization hit. "But. . . Does that mean I. . . Oh dear God, forgive me! I didn't know."

"Hotaru, please, forgive me!"

* * *

Across the great divide,  
Two hearts cry out for love.  
But their shouts go unheard.

On opposite sides of the city,  
Two warriors fight.  
But neither receive the prize they sought.

Under the same sky,  
They dream of the one  
Who will love them for who they are.

Both pray for the day That a song will beat In their...

**SILENT HEART **

Chapter Two

Exodus

**_02-01_**

Ranma bolted upright, drenched in sweat. Quickly he took in his surroundings. Finding that he was still in the guest room of the Tendo dojo, and not the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower, he felt a calming wave of relief. Gathering his thoughts, he began to get worried. It wasn't that he had chosen the one girl over the other girl. It wasn't that he couldn't see their faces clearly. It wasn't even the certain doom he felt with either choice. It was the fact that he had had the dream for three nights in a row, including this one.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he decided to get on with the day rather than worry about strange dreams. After all, it was just a really odd dream, right? Just because it was reoccurring doesn't mean anything, right? Ranma sighed. 'With my luck?' he thought rhetorically.

**_02-02_**

Empty, dark, and lonely. The throne room of the late Queen Beryl was a sorry sight. Having been unattended for the better part of three years, it was little more then a grave yard for the remaining essence of dark shadows and evil minions. Silence hung about much like the air was stale. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, nothing lived. It was like it was when a certain princess had brought ruin upon the dark kingdom that was contained within these halls.

It calm was broken by the sudden burst of magic on the floor in front of the throne. Quickly gaining strength, a portal ripped the fabric of space and spit out a giant crystal. Cracked and clouded, it slammed into the Queen's throne, shattering on impact.

As the tear sealed back up, the broken and tired from of a blond man crawled out of the chips and shards. It took all he had to pull himself out of the abyss. But now he was drained and weary. Dull blue eyes surveyed his surroundings, the dreary doom that clung to the room held little hope. Free, but soon to die. His heart raged at the unfairness of it all. He just wanted to serve as he was commanded. He just wanted to make his king happy.

His eye cloud over for a moment. 'That's not right,' he thinks to himself. 'I want to make my QUEEN happy, right?' There was an uncertainty in him, a feeling of betrayed loyalties. However, he was uncertain as to which loyalty he was betraying.

Casting another search about the chamber, he still found nothing of interest. Nothing of any help, that is, until he stumbled on a long shot. The power in the air, though stale and splintered through out the vast hall, was something he could work with. If he was not careful, then he would surely die, but that was already going to happen anyway. It was a gamble that could pay off well.

Bracing himself, he opened pathways within his power using the same arts he employed in gathering life energy from those humans. It was difficult at first, the dark essence did not react the same in the slightest. A few moments later, however, he found his efforts baring fruit. Slowly, a shadowy mist drew toward his ruined form, sinking into every pore. Though only in trickles, he could feel his reserves filling once more.

It felt like an eternity, him just laying there, drinking in the lurid anima to bursting. And just as he felt his capacity top off, something went wrong. He could not stop the inflow of power. He tried to close the pathways, but to no avail. The miasma forced itself into him, spilling into the already full container. Having no where else to go, the arcane dynamism erupted into his physical body. A feeling akin to pain, but somehow pleasurable in equal measure, flooded his senses even as changing were taking place in his corrupted flesh.

The was a loud crack as his bones began to take on a slightly modified configuration, and he groaned as his anatomy was forcefully rearranged inside and out. Hips widened, legs lengthened, his skin felt aflame, and a slight weight formed on his chest. The twisting and churning within his abdomen bought about the final changes. Time had no meaning, and he could not have known if it was but seconds or years. When the last of the left-overs of the Dark Kingdom entered into him, he was no longer the man known as 'Jedite'. Carefully, as if for the first time, he stood to take stock of the new from he had gained.

Or rather, SHE had gained. Though taller then 'he' once was, none the less, she was now a beautiful woman. Her hair had remain short, but everything else about her screamed of femininity. Legs that went on forever that connected to mature hips, that connected to a trim waist, that connected to a thin chest that bore two modest, yet dazzling breasts. Slim arms beguiled great strength, and with in her was power like she had never felt. While she would have preferred to remain a man, giving up said masculinity is a small price to pay for the intoxicating potential that she felt boiling beneath the surface of her skin.

"Perhaps," the woman once known as Jedite gasped at the sound of her own voice. Soft, mature, and alluring. It was the epitome of what she was now it seemed. She continued with her thought, if for no other reason then to hear her new voice again, "Perhaps, some of Metallia's power was left behind too. And a great many of the youma we had commanded previously were of female bent. That could explain my new form." Her face held a thoughtful look as she moved to the next logical step, "Now, what to do."

An vile smirk adorned her face, an appearance that would have even caused her previous Queen to cringe from. She remembered her fall from Beryl's graces. She remembered well those that had cause her down fall. Though she could use the knowledge she had gained back then to torture and break the Senshi slowly, she decided against the notion. Firstly, because, in a way, she owed the Senshi for this power she would have never gained otherwise. But more importantly, because she had learned from her mistakes. No grand plans. No long speeches. No playing with her prey.

Today, the Senshi would die.

The shadows in the room seemed to move just so that she was subtly covered by them. Than they moved away showing the room to be a lonely tomb once more.

Well, not entirely empty.

Stepping out of nothingness, a large man with glasses, a bandana covering his baldness, and a crest shimmering on his forehead walks into the throne room. Surveying the site before him told him all he needed to know. Genma smirked to himself, "So, another pawn moves into place." Taking a step back, the nothingness from before enveloped him. A dark smirk of his own fix into place as he vanished, leaving one last thought.

"It's all going according to plan."

**_02-03_**

Ranma found that he could not take his mind of the dream, or any of the other troubling parts of his life. So, once more he sat on the roof, quiet and seemingly alone in his thoughts. Apart from the dream, he also felt like he was being watched; but then, that wasn't so different. For as long as he could remember he had always felt this way. Of course this didn't mean that he liked it, he was just used to it. The funny thing about it is that if he wasn't mistaken, it was the same person that had been watching him this entire time. He never really knew where the person was hiding, and it wasn't till recently that his skills with manipulating his ki had become such that he could tell one person from another; but somehow he had always known this particular sensation meant that -she- was watching. He was just guessing, but somehow it felt right. It was probably the only female presence that didn't put him on edge; thought he still didn't like being watched so closely. After a moment the feeling once again faded, and he was truly alone to his thoughts; those, of course, being about his life up to current. The training, the curse, the fianc?s, the rivals, the enemies... Saffron.

That was what this was really about in the end. It was simple. It was undeniable. It was a fact.

Ranma Saotome had killed.

He wasn't a martial artist any more. Well, that wasn't true; he would always be a martial artist. But now he was also a warrior. That one fact changed so much inside him, but no one seemed to notice. A sad smile adorned his lips for a moment as he chuckled darkly at the irony. To think, his rivals and enemies had always yelled about killing him all the time, and the one time he faces someone which will do just that...

It was already almost breakfast time when he noticed that -she- was looking at him again. Ranma's eyes widened in realization. -She- wasn't just looking at him... -She- was looking AT him. From a direction; the front gate if he wasn't mistaken. Turning himself slightly, he locked eyes with the one. Steel gray met deep crimson. "It's -her-" he said in surprise. He wasn't sure why -she- was here or whether he should be happy or angry about it; but he was going to find out.

**_02-04_**

Setsuna, she stepped up to the gate and rung the bell. Waiting for the door to open, she let her mind wonder over the various things she had discovered since receiving her new orders. The most shocking was the cause of the Great Ice that was supposed to happen before Crystal Tokyo was established. To think that one man could cause that big of a change in the climate of the world. Just getting Ranma out of Nerima would completely change that event forever. If he had stayed, Shampoo would soon succeed in drugging him and drag him back to her village with a sad Cologne in tow. But while the drug did give the Amazon girl control over her 'husband', he remained aware of all the things that were happening to him. Finally, after two years of torment, his skill with the Soul of Ice allowed him to break the spell for a moment; but that was all he needed to exact his revenge. Sadly, he had underestimated the force of the power he had been collecting over that time. When he died from his own attack on the village, his power dispersed over the whole world. It was a quiet scream that no one, even Setsuna, noticed. But the affects became obvious. She still wasn't sure how it worked, just that whatever he would have done would have sent the world into a second ice age. If she had known this when she still thought of Ranma as a nexus of chaos, she wouldn't have cared. But her orders coupled with her recent revelations, she had to do whatever she could to get him out of this hell hole. After a moment the gate opened and she was greeted by one of her secondary 'targets', Kasumi Tendo. She already had a plan in the works to get her out of her slavery, but that would come later. Sadly, she was only here for Ranma at the moment.

Kasumi noticed the momentary look of regret that flashed acrossed the dark emerald tressed woman, but left it alone for now. Still wearing her ever-present smile, she greeted the lady standing before her, "Good morning, may I help you?"

Setsuna bowed formally while answering, "Yes, my name is Setsuna Meioh. I called yesterday about a business proposition for your dojo."

"Oh. Yes, my father is waiting inside."

The eldest Tendo daughter motioned Setsuna in and shut the gate once more. As Setsuna passed through the threshold she realized that today was three days after Saffron. The same day that she saw his...

Looking up at the roof, she saw him in the same position from when she looked at him through the gate. At that moment, deep crimson met steel gray. The myriad of emotions she saw play acrossed Ranma's face made her wonder as to what he was thinking. But she had little time for that. She was on a mission.

Following Kasumi's lead, she moved into the Tendo homestead, and into a form of battle that she never really wanted to deal with; negotiations with the terrible trio. She had spent the better half of the last week figuring out the best course of action that would get Ranma out of Nerima, but with out the usual tag-a-longs... Or at least as few as she could cut it down to. The number one challenge was how to get it so that Akane specifically would not be tacked on to the deal. After all, how would any sort of relationship going to start with that... 'girl' breathing down Ranma's throat the whole time? Once there was some beginning root work taking hold, she could care less who would come, but for now it had to be just him.

Once she had the basic idea of what she wanted to 'offer', she then had to plan for each of the main obstacles when dealing with Ranma in any way: Soun, Genma, and Nodoka. Genma would be fairly easy by himself; while he was an Avatar of Chaos, he was not much for integrity. Soun could crumple like a house of cards if she gets Genma to agree first. Neither were really a threat in and of themselves; however, with Nodoka in the mix things didn't look promising.

Unless, of course, Setsuna were to use her twisted views on manliness against her. But in order to do that, Akane couldn't be anywhere near by, as the conversation would naturally degrade into a 'Ranma is a pervert' beat-a-thon all too quickly. That is why she choose today of all days. Akane was sulking at a friend's house, Nabiki was dealing with the repair men while trying to get the most out of her father's money, Happosai was in Osaka chasing skirts, and the rest of the usual cast were still recuperating the events of last night. This was really her only window of opportunity, and she was going to cash in on her gamble.

**_02-05_**

Ranma landed lightly on the ground even as he remained in deep thought. 'Who is she, and what does she want with me?' he wondered to himself. Some might think the question very narcissistic, after all there was little direct, hard evidence of such a notion; but, then again, if one knew even a fraction of what went on in this ward of Tokyo, there would be no question that even if this woman wanted nothing to do with Ranma directly, something about her appearance would definitely involve him at some point.

But before he could set foot in the house, he felt a familiar aura behind him. Turning, he saw the elder, Cologne, sitting on her staff. "What do you want old ghoul?" he asked tersely.

For a few moments, Cologne stood, as if sizing him up, judging him for something. He had always hated when she did that; but then again, she was wise... a pain in the neck, but wise. He knew that she would have something to say about this woman, who ever she was, and he had a feeling that he should listen. After all, as long as it didn't involve the Amazon laws, it was usually a good idea to listen to the elder. When she appeared done, she looked past him at the house. "So, she's here," she stated in a soft tone.

"Who?" So, the old ghoul really did know something. But what? Before Ranma could ask anything else, she answered.

"Why, the one who has been watching you all this time," she replied with a smile. "It seems she has decided what to do with you." At this she seemed thoughtful again.

Ranma really didn't like where this might go, "You know her or something?"

"Or somethingﾅ Either way, you'll find out on your own soon enough." She looked dead serious as she continued, "Since we actually have a moment alone, I thought I might talk to you about something that has been weighing on my heart for sometimeﾅ Ranma, as of this moment I dissolve the Kiss of Death, and the Kiss of Marriage."

Ranma stood, completely shocked. Floored would perhaps be a better term. Over the last year, the amazons had caused him no end of trouble, pushing their laws on him and making his life a small slice of hell. And now, out of no where, the wrinkled prune had just given up. There had to be some kind of catch. "What brought this on?"

Once again, the elder had a look of deep thought before speaking, "Ranma, first of all, you have proven yourself to be far to 'wild' to be tamedﾅ Not that Xian Pu ever had much of a chance in the first place. She is stuck deeper in the old ways then I am, and you know that's saying a lot. Second, you defeated the Phoenix King, Saffron. That immediately grants you at least status as an honorary Amazon, which would exempt you form the kisses.

"However, there is more. I had under estimated you from the beginning, thinking you to be nothing more then another foolish outsider male. But even now, you have so much untapped potential; you could really be anything you wanted to be.

"Ranma, you have been a joy to teach, and an amusing distraction from the dull life I led in the village." The aged one took a deep breath before going on, "Ranma, what I'm trying to say is 'thank you'. For everything. The laughs, the adventures, and most of all, the privilege to teach a student as talented as you. I look forward to any time we might spend on lessons in the future." Cologne bowed deeply to Ranma while he was still stunned.

"Umﾅ You're welcome, I guess," he replied uncertainly, bowing back.

Straightening from her bow, looked at the boy one last time, "I hope to see you again. For know, though, you have a new friend to meet," Cologne chuckled as she left.

**_02-06_**

While The Wise talked with The Young outside, The Eternal was just sitting down to talk with Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust incarnate.

Kasumi had just finished showing Setsuna into the family room, where she met with Soun, Genma, and Nodoka. Naturally, as Kasumi left for the kitchen to grab tea and snacks, they exchanged the common pleasantries that came with visiting anyone's home. "Welcome to my home, Meioh-san. I trust your trip here didn't trouble you too much," Soun began calmly.

"None at all. The weather has been quite forgiving lately," Setsuna spoke with grace and control. Knowing what this three are responsible for made it hard to not just lash out and have done with it. But it would not due to alert any one as to her true identity; especially if what she believes about Genma is true.

Nodoka and Genma remain quite as Soun continued proper social protocol, "Indeed, it has been a bit cooler lately, despite summer starting."

Setsuna nodded, still a polite smile on her face, "Perhaps it might rain soon. We are due for some after all."

"Possibly, it has been a bit drier then normal lately," Soun casts a glance to his left. Outside in the yard, he could see Ranma talking with Cologne. He hoped they wouldn't start fighting, or at least take it somewhere else. The woman before him held a possible proposition that was rare for the Dojo these days. "The summer storms usually begin sooner in the month."

"Yes, a nice rain would do us well, I'd think," the deep, emerald hair woman returned civilly.

Smiling, Soun continued, more to get his mind of his worries then anything else, "So, are you fond of the season? The fall is a good time of year I think."

"The fall is nice. What with the turning of the leaves and such," she agreed. Without missing a beat, she decided to indulge a bit, "Spring is quite lovely too. The cherry blossoms are particularly lovely in Minato."

"Ah, We'll have to see about visiting that ward next spring then," he answered back.

At that, Kasumi reentered the room with Tea and a plate of onigiri. Setting out the cups, she poured the tea in turn. First her father, Setsuna, then the Saotomes, and finally herself. Rather then continuing the safe banter, Setsuna reached for her cup and sipped quietly and with a refined air. Even after learning of the woman's skill in all things domestic, it was still a wholly different thing to experience. With the first truly pleasant smile of the day, Setsuna addressed the homemaker, "This is a good tea, a mix of White and Black, right?"

Surprised that someone would pick up on her choice in teas, she blushed slightly at the rare compliment. "It was nothing. I thought it would go well with the onigiri."

At the younger womans mention, Setsuna decided to partake of said rice balls. Or rather, tried to. Looking up, she saw that Nodoka appeared to be quite embarrassed, and Genma a bit fuller in the cheeks. But rather then bring attention to the faux pa, she just looked back to the resident chief, and spoke kindly, "They were wonderful as well, Tendo-san" Turning back to Soun, she moved forward with her plan. "I appreciate the welcome. I've come here today to speak to you about a proposition for your Dojo."

Mr. Tendo looked thoughtful, "Yes, you said something about needing someone as an instructor."

Setsuna nodded resolutely, "My daughter is in need of some training, as well as someone to protect her."

Noticing the apparent age of the lady in front of her, Nodoka was a bit confused, "Pardon me for asking, but I would think that your daughter would be a might young to take up the arts. Considering that you look almost fresh out of high school, I can't imagine that she would be much over two or three."

The concern heard in the Saotome matriarch's voice grated on Setsuna's ears. "Concern" indeed. But then, even if twisted by chaos, she was still a mother. And, if Setsuna recalled, Nodoka did put up a fight when the beast she calls a husband took Ranma on the road. Putting on a some what embarrassed look fitting a proper response to the aforementioned observation, Setsuna replied, "Oh, you flatter me. Sadly, she is not mine by blood. We adopted her after an accident robber her of her father. She had already been close to my house mates as I, as well as having lost her mother earlier in life. So we stepped in to be her guardians."

The story touches a deep cord in both Soun and Kasumi. In understanding, Soun responded, "Family is important." With a sad look in his eyes, he continued, "We will do what we can to help."

Seeing the man before her, Setsuna had to reassess her opinion of him. It was true that the head of the Tendo clan was a spineless patsy and a pathetic follower, but he was still a father. Perhaps he wasn't as "drawn into the spiral" as she first thought. None the less, she could not let her guard down. He was still a pawn of Genma.

Firming her resolve once more, she laid out her proposal, "She is a bit weaker then most girls her age, and she had been dealing with confidence issues for awhile now. Also, we live in Minato ward, an area of the city that is known for it's 'demon attacks'. What we are asking of you is that we would be provide with someone that can handle the rigors of our peculiar ward, while still maintaining a fairly rigorous training schedule."

Before Genma could speak, Nodoka leveled a piercing glare at him, "Don't even think it, Genma-dear," she spoke with a polite tone that hid the bite of her scowl. "I just got you and Ranma back, and there is no way you are going to take someone else's child. Let alone a daughter."

As Genma cringed, more from the position his wife's hands were in relation to a certain family sword, Soun spoke up, "Indeed, old friend. You've had your fun." Becoming thoughtful again, he ran through the possibilities, "The master is out too. He is unreliable at best, and far too dangerous at worst to unleash on a poor girl."

Setsuna chose this moment to speak up, "What of the Saotome heir? Saotome-san, I have heard a great deal of the goings on in this ward. In fact, that is what brought me to this dojo in the first place. I think your son maybe perfect for the job" She had finished it with a slight lit to her voice to insure she instill the right train of thought in the Saotome matriarch. Seeing the look of pride on her face, Setsuna had to guess that she succeeded.

Genma made a show of thinking on it, "Well, he does need to learn how to teach a class after all." Looking to his partner in crime, he suggested, "And we could send Akane along. They could learn to teach together."

Kasumi saw the look on her father's face, and knew that the freeloader was once again pulling the strings. While she didn't like ranma per se, being a freeloader himself, she didn't hate him either. And after seeing the mess that came of the failed wedding not three days ago, she knew that neither Ranma or her sister were going to make any head way at the rate things were going. This was sounding suspiciously like a 'get them married by the end of the day' type of plan. Not that it was said outright, but the signs were as big as Fuji-san. As she spoke, her voice was polite and gentle, and her face was a perfect mask of joy, "That would be such a good idea. And I'm sure Shampoo-chan and Ukyo-chan would love to help." So innocent. So devious.

Just as the ideas were forming in his head, the dreams came crashing down as fast as the Dojo in the wake of the horror that visited his memory. The morning after the event rose to the surface, and Soun hung his head, "No. No, it wouldn't do for the person we send to be distracted. After all, Ranma and Akane still have to sort out the other engagements."

"But Tendo!" Genma blubbered ineffectually, "the schools-"

"Will be joined," the head of the Tendo family spoke with resolve. "But until the mess that Ranma is dealing with is cleaned up, a mess you created for the most part, there is no way I'm going to allow my daughter to come so close to harm if I can help it."

"And even so, my house mates and I have only enough room to house one more person. And while our resources are adequate enough to handle expenses and salary, we would prefer to keep the costs low as to not incur too much of a tax difference. After all, if we were to higher your son, I understand that he is not actually licensed at this time. If there were too much of a difference in under the table funds, that might call attention that we would rather avoid," the Guardian of Time spoke in a business-like tone.

No one noticed it yet, but a certain pigtailed martial artist had been standing in the hall between the yard and the family room. He chose to watch carefully, as this woman was someone that he knew he should be wary of. That, and he wanted to see if and for how much his family was going to sell him for.

Soun nodded in understanding at the quandary. "I would do it myself, but the job I work is more then just a pay-check. Working with the ward's council does not allow for absentces longer then a week or two at a time. And to be honest, the commute would be a tiresome thing after a while," he spoke soberly. It was then that an idea suddenly occurred to him, "What if we just send Akane? She could learn how to train others while Ranma is working to sort things out here." He was quite proud that he had thought that one up.

"The tomboy wouldn't last that long, and didn't you say that you didn't want Akane in danger? Even if half the rumors are true about that ward, there is no way she would last," Ranma let a sardonic grin grace his lips, "Hell, she would probably get kidnapped by one of those demon things, and I'd have to run over there. And you know the rest of the gang would just love to help."

While Soun wanted to yell and beat the crap out of the boy for saying such things about his little girl, he had to admit that it was quite true. "A bit harsh, but you are right, Ranma."

Seeing the concern behind his eyes, Kasumi figured that he deserved this chance. At worse, it would be one less mouth to feed for a while. At best... Well, he might at least learn to be a might bit more tactful. In one of her rare moments of forthrightness, she spoke in a voice that held a gentle and calm solidarity that was lacking in the vapid obliviousness it commonly held, "Akane could use the break from the fights. Ranma you should go. It would at least allow you two to think on what you want from this engagement and how to deal with the others."

Everyone was surprised at the direct approach the Kitchen Queen used, none more so then Setsuna. If she held as much sway as she appeared to, there maybe a chance that this could work out better then she had hoped. Noticing Ranma's agreement, she made her move, "Then it is agreed then?"

Soun sighed, and he looked to Genma, who, in turn, spoke, "How much are we talking?"

Setsuna smiled, "He will be paid a monthly salary of 800,000 yen. Half of that will go into a savings account, and a percentage will go to the dojo. Say, 20 percent?"

"160,000 yen?" While not the biggest paycheck in the world, it was still almost 1,500 u.s. that was going to be going to helping with all around expenses. Soun and Genma tried to stay calm. Genma most of all. Once the boy was in, he could figure out how to get the other 80 out of him. Being the boy's father, it was ultimately his decision, "You have yourself a deal, Meioh-san."

Worried that she would not see her son again for another undetermined time, Nodoka spoke with a hint of fear in her voice, "Just how long are you planning his employment to last?"

Looking to the obviously worried mother, Setsuna did feel a sense of pity for her, "Till my daughter is trained to fully protect herself in Minato, or till the youma attacks stop altogether. Which ever comes first." Seeing the fear mount in the auburn haired woman's eyes, she continued, "If seeing him is what you are worried about, don't worry. You can visit anytime. However, for the first three months, I require that he be left to drill her in the basics and get up to speed himself on some teaching ethics. Once a rhythm is found in their training, others can show up, provided that they do not disturb said rhythm."

Hearing that had calmed Nodoka's nerves. Turning toward her son, she addressed him with a smile full of maternal pride, "In that case, I wish you luck, Ranma." Looking back to Setsuna, she bowed, "Please take good care of my son. I leave him in your hands."

Smiling at the deal that had been made and the promise of a brighter future, Soun brought the meeting to a close, "In that case, Meioh-san, you have yourself a deal. Ranma, get packed, you're going to Minato!"

**_02-07_**

Setsuna was waiting for her new employee outside the gate. Inside could be heard the last of the farewells and well wishes of the parents. As she stood, she marveled at how smooth that went. "It was almost too easy," she worried. "If it was anyone beside's Kasumi that suggested the course of action, I might even be tempted to think it a trap." Nodding to herself as a decision was made, she finished her thoughts, "I'll have to keep a closer eye on things for a while is all I guess. That and prepare for when the nuts show up. With Nodoka keep a leash on the others and the fathers counting their cash, I have bought us a three month window at best. Though I can't quite count on that."

Ranma had finally exited the Tendo compound, and joined her on the sidewalk. "So, where to, exactly? We need to talk a train right?" he asked while looking at the sky worriedly.

Guessing at the martial artist's thoughts, Setsuna thought it best to reveal at least a card or two that she was holding, "If you are worried about your curse, I am already aware of it."

Ranma turned to stare at his new boss, "You do?"

"Yes," Setsuna smiled, friendly and relaxed, "Being a girl must be hard for you. Don't worry though. It's up to you who gets to know about your curse. I won't tell if you don't want me to. Though I would suggest that you tell my housemates and my daughter as soon as you can gather the courage to. It will simplify things."

"I'd prefer not to, if it's all the same," Ranma sighed, "but knowing my luck, it won't be much of a secret for long."

Setsuna nodded in understanding.

"But, well, I want to at least wait a week if possible. Let them get to know me first or something. Last time I met someone knew and they found out the first day, it wasn't pretty."

Before Setsuna could chuckle at the rememberance of that bit of history, Ranma had interrupted with something that surprised her greatly.

"But you would know that already, wouldn't you. You have been watching me all my life after all. Not sure how, but I know you are -HER-"

He knew. He knew that she had been using the Gate of Time to watch him. But that shouldn't be possible. Not at all. To say this made her plans take a nose dive was very much an understatement. And worse yet, being away from the Gate, she could not look in on this current thread that had made itself known. Everything that happened in the next few moments could make or brake everything she had set up for.

She knew it was too good to be true.

Deciding to face the music, she tried to spin the story as best she could with out outright lying. "It's true, I have been watching you. I possess an artifact that enables me to look through time. Though it is not that reliable with the future."

"I know what you mean. Had to deal with the Nanban Mirror myself once," Ranma had just excepted the explanation at face value, much to Setsuna's relief.

'Wait,' she thought to herself. Out loud she continued her thought as they approached the train terminal, "You've seen the Nanban Mirror!"

"Yeah. It's broke now though," Ranma looked a bit glad at that. "Good riddance I say. Magic has been nothing but a bother in my life."

As they stepped up to the ticket machine, the Time Guardian paid for their fares. Moving to the track that would take them in the right direction, she spoke, "Not all magic is bad. But I see what you mean. Time travel especially can get quite sticky."

Ranma sighed with a half smirk, "No kidding."

A moment later, as punctual as all Japanese transit tends to be, the train to Minato pulled to a stop in front of them. After boarding, they sat down and enjoyed a friendly silence as the rain began to fall outside. Ranma took one last glance at the ward that he had know as home for almost a year, committing to memory the site before him.

He had this funny feeling this was the last he would see of the ward for a good long time to come.

* * *

Pain is a song,

Each strain plays across a nerve.

Blood is a prayer,  
Rising to God, her anguished cry.

Tears are the words,  
Desperately reaching to the...

**Silent Heart**

Chapter 03

Glaive

**03-01**

A hard rain was falling as an evil presence approached the Tsukino homestead. Jade had dressed before teleporting near by and walking the rest of the way here. It didnﾒt take much to create such with her newly gained power. Black jeans and a green t-shirt under a blue rain coat she didnﾒt mind, but it felt odd to have the proper ladies undergarments. A pair of boots, both stylish and waterproof, kept her feet safe from the elements, or at least that was the appearance she wanted to give to the random passer-by. She didnﾒt really care about clothes one way or the other, as her power was such that she could be naked in Antarctic and not shiver. However, it would not do to draw attention to her quite yet.

ﾑShe still lives here. I can practically taste the senshi magic.' After having awakened, Jade found that she had absorbed more then just power. Memories, ages of memories. Most where from Beryl herself, with some from the varied youma and other beings under the control of Metallia. There were even a few from said dark entity, but those were strange and incomprehensible. The neo-woman was quite pleased that some those memories where not as muddled as others; especially one or two of the fragments from Metaria herself. The Dark Queen that had Beryl tied around her finger had not only been connected to her, but that fool Tuxedo Kamen as well. And for that brief time, she extracted knowledge that would have been used against senshi had it not taken so long to do so. 'To think, Metaria would have been able to do this herself if they had not shown when they did,' Jade thought as some flashes of memory revealed to her aspects of the fall of her masters. She had to quirk a vicious smile at what crossed her mind next; 'Let alone what Beryl could have done had she at least let me finish my report. Just when she could have the first real step in taking out those damned senshi.'

"But that was the past, now for the present," she spoke as she luxuriated in the sound of her new voice. Something about it really made her feel powerful; the honeyed velvet of the octaves told her that she could command respect from any warm blooded male if she so desired. It was only the fact that she was once one of those males that made it the slightest bit disconcerting, oddly adding to the feeling of power. She would probably have to try it out later, perhaps as a new way to steal energy.

For now, business of a different sort. Standing in front of the gate to her destination, She could sense one, no two magical presences. Two out of five wasnﾒt bad, especially if she could take out the Princess first.

A princess. That damned sailor moon was the princess that they had feared the return of. How absurd. She remembered the time she, rather he, spent at the shrine and had watched the interplay between the Senshi of Mars and that girl. Jade could not fathom how that little twit was the enemy of her memories. But she was, and therefore the main target. Even if Jade fell in the first battle, as long as she dragged that brat with her to the depths, it would be worth it.

And so, she opened the gate to move in on her targets.

**03-02**

The slight rocking and quite clicks of the tracks made for a calm ride. Looking across the grayed, rain soaked expanse of city they were passing through, he couldn't help but wonder about his mysterious benefactor. Many questions floated through his mind before he settled on the most important one. Turning to his new employer, he sought to answer some of those questions, "Meioh-san," seeing that he caught her attention, he continued, "why me exactly?"

For a moment, a secretive look passed over Setsuna's face before settling in on a curious one, "Didn't I detail the reasons earlier?"

"Yeah, something about needing to handle the weirdness of your home or something. But I mean 'why me', I'm not the only tough guy around. True, I'm the best, but I'm not the only-"

"Actually, you are," Setsuna interupted. She turned her eyes to the storm outside, thinking on exactly what to reveal. Speaking quietly so as not to let her voice carry, she continued, "That artifact I used to watch you, I used it to confirm the best candidate for this job."

"Seems a bit much just to find a sensei for your little girl."

The skeptical tone in the teen's voice did nothing to dissuade her from trying to keep the biggest secret from being laid out. "True, but there has been... a history between many that i've known. I can't just grab the first fighter that comes along. Like i said before, Minato is not a safe ward, nor is it a normal one. You are the only one that I've found that fits the requirements for this job, plain and simple. Personally, I would have loved to been able to just walk up and ask you; however, the situation you were in would have made a straightforward requests far more dangerous to both you and my friends, thus all the posturing." Setsuna threw that last tit-bit homing he would pick up on it and forget the main point that she had yet to fully answer his question. She had a feeling that he might still suspect something more; given his history dealing with people, especially those having access to knowledge like she and that amazon elder did, she couldn't blame him.

"So, that large amount of money you offered?"

She would have smile to herself if she thought she could get away with it. "Just a stalling tactic. Your parents will do anything it takes to keep the girls away while you start Hotaru's training. If Genma can't, then I'm sure Nodoka will." Setsuna, secure in the idea that she was successfully distracting the martial artist from entertaining the idea that there is something deeper, was understandibly frustrated by the next line.

"So, seriously, what do you have planned for me?"

**03-03**

ﾓSeriously!ﾔ a teen aged girl with pink hair tied in twin buns in a shape reminiscent of carrot shouted. ﾓPuu was balling her eyes out?ﾔ

Her friend nodded, still perplexed by the whole event. ﾓShe just walked into my room this morning, hugged me, and said that she was going to ﾑmake things rightﾒ. The whole time, tears were streaming down her face.ﾔ Hotaru scrunched her face a bit at the odd image the remembrance caused to appear before her mindﾒs eye, ﾓIt was weird. Not in a bad way, just... not really like her.ﾔ Looking at her long time friend and confidant, Hotaru decided to brooch a subject that had been bothering her for a while. Something about the way Setsuna was acting told her that perhaps now should be the time to ask. ﾓUsa, I donﾒt mean to sound ungrateful for you being here in the past for the last two years, but just why are you here?ﾔ

The once ﾑchibiﾒ Usa quieted for a moment in contemplation. It was an odd picture for Hotaru to take in. Here they were, sitting on Usa's bed in the attic of her 'aunt and uncle's' house, but gone was the little girl that she had once known. the last time she came back, she was as old as Hotaru herself had been at the time, and so they had been growing up together that way ever since. They were even finishing up at Juuban Junior High together. Sitting here, like they were was something they had not done in all that time though, so it was difficult to picture this teenager that looked none too dissimilar to their princess sitting on her childhood friend's bed. Such a vision really brought home the importance of her inquiry.

"Well, to be honest," the future princess began, "I was sent here on an important mission to find someone." The huge smile that wanted to break out on her face was difficult to suppress, but she managed.

Hotaru, worried for her friend and her team's future, naturally had to know, "Who? Should we have our guard up? And... Why didn't you say anything sooner? Why hide it till now?"

"Mmm. Well, let's see. In reverse order; Because that person has been found, it was a secret mission, no, and the 'who'..." She couldn't help the mischievous grin bloom on her face this time, "is a secret."

Hanging on every word, Hotaru was totally caught of guard by her friend's game, "Ooooh, you! You know you can tell me. I'll keep it secret."

Looking at her friend, still smiling and a mirthful twinkle in her eyes, Usa couldn't help but answer, "Actually, you are the one I most have to keep the answer secret from." Seeing the exasperated look on Hotaru's face, she conceded a little bit of info, "But don't worry. This is more like a present then a threat."

Wide eyed, Hotaru tried to dig for more information, "Really? What kind of 'present' would this 'who' be?"

"I dare not say more for now." Usa recived a pillow applied directly to the forehead for her troubles.

**03-04**

"Meioh-san, I'm not an idiot. Been around Nabiki, Happosai, and Cologne far too long not to know when someone is playing an angle. What's yours?" The car they were traveling in was empty, thanks to the last of the patrons disembarking for their workplaces. Thus it was with no trouble that Setsuna heard Ranma's words.

Setsuna was having trouble not sweating. This boy was tenacious. It was bad enough she was still felt terrible about her revelations earlier that morning, but now he being more difficult than she thought he was going to be. She had already exhaused every angle save the direct one and there was no way she was going to straight up tell him that he was engaged to yet another girl. Such an action would certainly end things before they even got a chance to start. In the end, she really had only one choice, "Can you... keep a secret, Saotome-san?"

Ranma looked at his new employer, wondering what the secrecy was about. But then that was why he was not taking this at face value in the first place; this was his life after all, and there was always another shoe to drop. Rather then his usual casual attitude, he turned to her at gave a solemn nod, indicating his agreement.

Having watched this young man and the way he went about his life in the Gate, Setsuna knew that this was a definite sign of his promise. Usually, he'd just shrug or or smirk like it was a given, or in cases where he was trying to get what he wanted, he would nod vigorously while saying all sorts of 'promise' type wording. But this was a Ranma after Saffron. She could already tell he was changed by having taken a life, reborn or no.

She took a deep breath to keep her nerves. Having played the 'Mysterious Senshi' for so long, she at least had enough control to keep her poker face on. "This does not go beyond you and me," the dead serious tone she used, coupled with aged look in her eyes, made sure the point got across. 'This is it. He was going to find out sooner or later, but I have no choice.' So thinking, she realized the irony of her inner-monologue, 'Funny, of all the people to reveal our secret, it would have to be me.' Seeing him nod again, she continued out loud, "Do you know of the 'Sailor Senshi'?"

Ranma thought for a moment. It had been a while since the rumors had been about, but he was sure he remembered something about them. "Mmm... Yeah, I think i remember something about that. Girls in skirts fighting demons or some such." Rather then press forward, Setsuna let him wrestle with his memory for the moment. "Yeah, now that I really think about it, I remember the reports and the old specials on t.v. Weren't there something like eight of them?"

Glad that she had something to work with, Setsuna picked up from there, "Nine actually. Well, really more, but of the ones stationed here on Earth, there are just nine."

"Ah, thought so. But what would..." Maybe it was the stress of trying to put this delicate plan together and keep it working, or perhaps it was just finally being recognized for her work outside of her team (after all, she was the 'mysterious senshi' for a reason). Either way, Setsuna couldn't help but be amused by the look of sudden realisation on his face, "You're one of them, aren't you?"

Hook. Now the next step. If it were not for her iron-clad control of her body, she would be sweating buckets right now. So close to the truth he was, but she had to keep him just shy of it. If she could just line and sink him, she wouldn't have to worry about giving away the real reason he was called in for this 'job'. "That's correct, Saotome-san. I am the senshi of Pluto. My friends and roommates, as well as the ward that I have hired you to teach are senshi too. Hotaru, that is Sailor Saturn, has been weak most of her life due to some great ordeals." She prayed that he wouldn't ask what her ward's powers where. True, she could probably weave Hotaru into a good light in his eyes; however, right now she didn't have it in her. It was enough playing this out with out any of her usually forthsight.

"Why can't any of the others train her? Not that I want to argue myself out of a job mind you," he rationalized, but internally he amended, 'anything to get out of the craziness that is my life, even if for just a bit that is.'

Setsuna stepped carefully; here it was, the crucial point. Right now she would love for a battle to just erupt and break Ranma from his thoughts and save this whole ordeal for when she was better prepared. Alas, no such luck. She prayed to any god that would listen that this would give him the all the answers he would need for now. "True, especially with it being a sort of, I guess you'd call it a 'quite time' due to the lack of battles." She sighed, looking past Ranma, as if seeing something that wasn't there, "Saotome-san, before I searched for you, I was warned that a great danger is going to befall Hotaru sometime in the future. Sadly, for some reason, we other senshi aren't enough to save her." Setsuna pause and hoped that he would pick up on that line of thinking and take it to the right place. For the good of her nerves, she was not disappointed.

"Hence the bodyguard angle. So why train her?"

Well, mostly. While the boy was following the right track, the Senshi of Pluto wanted to scream. At face value, this should be easy, but he just kept digging. She didn't think Ranma was dumb in anyway, he was just a lot sharper then she had taken him for initially. Still, she was a master of her craft, that being the ability to give solid, truthful information without actually giving away the truth. She thought about him a moment, a spilt second really, and suddenly remembered just the kind of life she pulled him out of. All of his fiancees could fight on their own, and so he could trust their abilities when the chips where down. Even more so, when it was something that he knew they could handle, he would act even cockier and less worried about them. In that moment, she realised just how much respect he did give the girls, despite how much he did indeed not give them. With a slight hint of a smile, she answered, "Is it not easier to guard someone who can at least defend themselves from the minor threats?"

Ranma got a thoughtful look on his face on that point, "That actually makes a lot of sense. I suppose this is a threat the sort that takes more of a hands on approach rather then the hearts and stars you girls throw, right?"

'So close and yet so far,' Setsuna missed the insult, still being too off balance to think about much else than keeping Ranma on the right track without scaring him off. Well, she had nothing left at the moment other then to stroke his ego and hope for the best. "Like I said, after much searching, you were found to be the only one with the experience and strength that would qualify for the position."

Little did she know that Ranma was a lot more observant then she gave him credit for. He didn't always throw out insults just because he was uncaring or mean spirited, though he had to admit that he had been just that a great many times in the past. Much like taking a few jabs at an opponent in a fight, sometimes how someone reacts to a remark that blows off their skills can tell a lot.

**03-05**

A knocking at the door brought Kenji out of his zoning on the t.v. With With Ikuko at the store, Usagi about with her friends, and Usa up in the attic with Hotaru, it was left up to him to find out what the disturbance was. He did have to wonder, what kind of person would be out in this sort of weather? Most certainly not a sales person and it was too soon for Ikuko or Usagi to be back. Well, nothing left but to open the door and find out.

The door was opened, and in front of Kenji stood a woman, though he saw none of that. It was her eyes that had held him. Sadly, he had little in the way of a sixth sense. Kinda surprising when you think about it; after all the magical and terrible events that seem to happen around his family and friends, you'd think it would have developed at least a little bit of one. If he had, he would have sensed the dark power wafting of this strange creature before him. Well, that and she had glowing eyes of blueish-green. Of course, being that that was the source of the spell that held him, there wasn't much he could do if he sensed or saw anything anyway.

Jade smirked. It was so easy to put simple, weak minded humans under her spell. Time indeed pasted since last she was free, but nothing had changed when it came to these silly mortals. With a slight mental push, she had the man welcoming her in and leading her to her targets. She could sense them, the ambient magic of the senshi. This whole house stunk of the sent. Jade wondered to herself at how she could have missed such obvious markers of her enemies, but then perhaps back then she was far less of a being then she realized.

The plaything she had collected lead her up the stairs and to the door to the attic, but stopped him short of opening the door for her. While she did not care for the life of the mortal persay, she didn't just want to throw away a possibly useful hostage or a possible lead her to the other senshi. With another mental command, Kenji stepped to the side while she primed her powers.

The phrase "Lets make this flashy." was spoken through a manic grin just before word followed form and the doorway was lit up like the fourth of July.

**03-06**

Still on the train, Ranma wondered about this strange new turn in his life. Especially in connection with this woman that had admitted that she was one of the infamous 'senshi'. The fact that she was willing to inform him of that fact told him two things. First, that she despritely needed him. The second...

'She is still hiding something, but it looks like this is all I'm going to get out of her. I was serious about not arguing myself out of a job and if I poke any closer, she might just decide I'm more trouble then I'm worth. I'm no Nabiki, and definitely no where near as sneaky as Colonge in this sort of situation. That and I really need to get a way and sort out my feelings... That is, as long as Minato doesn't turn out to be as big a mad house as Nerima is.' As he chuckle a bit at the last though while considering how well his luck would hold, he decided to let her off the hook for now. The was still another shoe to fall, and as long as he knew that, he felt that he could take what was coming. Puffing up his chest, he gave into the praise, "True, I am the best after all."

He watched as some of the tension left her eyes. True, they were the only indication of anything wrong with her; however Ranma figured that if he could see that, then she must have been really on edge. As such, he decided to change the subject for the moment. "So, what is Hotaru like?"

The woman beside him softly transformed before his eyes. True, it was subtle, but he was still in the right mind set to pick out these things. She moved from being a woman of business to a mother. He didn't really know what all the signs were specifically, just that that was what the sum total of them portrayed.

Having anticipated the shower, Setsuna had brought an extra umbrella. As such, Employer and employee remained relatively dry while continuing their walk from the train station.

**03-07**

(jade gets to the attic/usa's room and begins her attack)

**03-08**

(setsuna arrives at the tsukino home and hear sounds of battle)

chapter 03 floating scene:

So how do you know that Iﾒm not a nexus of chaos? I mean, Iﾒve done things toﾅ

ﾑwhen in romeﾒ would be the phrase Iﾒd use in this case. You had to find a way to release the stress before you broke, so you would do what seemed to be excepted by your peers as excusable actions.

Then what about them? Couldnﾒt they be doing things for the same reason?

True, some of them could be. Like with mousse and ryoga. I have no doubt that they are at least somewhat tied to chaos, but it could be mostly in their blindness and lack of direction perspectively. But they arenﾒt like you. You have actually sacrificed for friends and even an enemy or two. Youﾒve been a jerk to them, but youﾒve also, in your own way, been thoughtful of them. Truth be told, we may never know for sure if any of them are actually capable of being allies of order, but as it stands right now, itﾒs too dangerous to bring them with us.

* * *

This one is facing a major overhaul. While in this set up I actually -meant- to use Fanon-Pluto, the fact remains that the whole "Chaos vs. Order" thing ends up clunky. I've always had a problem with how the concept of chaos was used in a lot of fiction, most especially in Ranma/Sailor Moon crosses. It's usually forced and seriously contrived. I had meant to turn the concept on it's ear here, but ended up with the same clunkiness in a new package.

When I finally get around to a rewrite of this one, that whole aspect will be tossed out.

And yes, that last part is the unfinished, never posted chapter that folks have been waiting years to see. I did post it once on the Fukufic forums, but still never finished it.

Not much to say beyond that.


	5. Beyond

Who are you...

Really?

Are you really who you thought you were?  
Or something else?

How do you discover the truth, when al you've been told...  
Is a lie?

Welcome, child, to the door leading  
To your real self.

_**Beyond**_

CHAPTER 01

Suprise Ranma! It's Your Birthday!

**01-01**

Peace, it was as thick as the morning fog. He could practically smell it, the pleasant aroma filling his lungs. It was a strange sensation that enveloped his entire being, causing him to curl deeper under the covers of his futon and deeper into his dreams.

'Mmm. Haven't felt like this in ages.' he mussed to himself.

For a few moments the thought floated around in his mind, much like a connoisseur savoring a fine wine. After sampling the soft, yet rich taste for a few pleasant seconds, his mental taste buds latched on to something within the exceptional pallet that was a bit off. Though the peace remained, wrapping him within it's warm embrace like a safety blanket, keeping his nerves calm and his mind rational; it was at that moment that the silence of the morning was first broken.

"When was the last time I felt peace?"

He sat up, drawing his right knee up and resting his arm upon it in the process. At first he was surprised that he even knew what this sensation even existed, let alone what it felt like. With Genma and his moronic partner in idiocy, their perverted master, all the fiancees, Ryoga, Mousse, the old ghoul, princes' of varying levels of stupidity, Saffron, not to mention all the bullies, fools, and any other insane asylum rejects that have shown up though out the two years of his stay in Nerima; it's truly amazing that he even remembers his own name, much less remembering that there was even such a thing as peace. Given his track record, he knew something big was going to happen very soon. He looked out the window from where he sat as he continued his thoughts.

Had it been two years already? With his 18th birthday only days away, he couldn't help but be amazed by how far he had come in life. Truth be told, the day he arrived was his birthday. Sometimes he wondered if Genma had planned that out. 'Happy birthday son! Here is a fiancee for you to be beaten by constantly!' Yeah sure, great gift. The only thing that shot down that theory was that the pudgy bastard never seemed to remember when hes birthday was. Everytime Ranma asked, Genma would just shrug and then say something to the effect of 'A man doesn't need a birthday as long as he has his health.' To this day Ranma couldn't figure out how it was that he could remember with unerring clarity the date of his birth and his father not recall in the slightest. Fathers were supposed to remember these things, right?

Another interesting 'birthday gift' he received was at Jusendo. Over the course of a year he had saved Akane more times then he cared to remember. But Jusendo was different. It was the first place, the first time that he had taken a life. It mattered little the demi-god came back to life after words, because Ranma didn't know it would happen that way. He just knew that it was either Saffron or Akane. The only real good that came out of that situation was after the failed wedding.

After that horrid event, Ranma had a long discussion with all the fiancees. The strange part was that they actually listened. It was as if a great weight had lifted. Over the past year, the relationships between Ranma and the girls became more like a family, Four sisters and a 'big brother' that would even kill for them if it came down to it. Even Kodachi backed off, limiting her affection to calling him "Ranma-sama". His once-rivals were still just as bad, but no one can win them all or so they say.

They still had days where things did get rough, and nothing was ever really 'smooth' between them; despite that, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and even Kodachi had become like the sisters he never had. Akane had finally admitted that she did love Ranma, but because of the way their relationship grew she had said that it was more of a brother/sister thing. After her admission, she became almost agreeable. Though they still had fights, they were never about jealousy... except were martial arts was concerned. Ukyo finally accepted the fact that all Ranma ever saw her as was a best friend. She still wanted Ranma, but she would take him anyway she could, and the only open door was as siblings. So Nodoka saw to it that she was moved to the Saotome register. Shampoo was sad that her great-grandmother had annulled the "Kiss of Marriage", but was over joyed when he accepted the invitation to be a part of the tribe as Cologne's adopted great-grandson/daughter. Her japanese was also improving, and as such is able to show her real intelligence; which is actually quite impressive considering her roots. Kodachi backed off right after everyone else dropped there claims, which was a really weird, but welcomed change. Though she was no less crazier then before, she was now bearable to be around.

Ranma stopped his inner monolog at that thought. Why did she backed down anyway? Oh well, he'll find out later, whether he liked it or not.

After the mis-wedding, Akane found out about Ryoga at last, and had since forgiven both Ranma for keeping the secret from her and Ryoga for making Ranma promise in the first place and then using it against him. Though the damage was done and Ranma and Akane would never be more then close friends, they did forgive him and continued to be his friends. This caused Ryoga to see the world in a new light... Though for some unknown reason he still wanted to beat the crap out of Ranma. Perhaps more from just the fact that he had been trying to do it for so long, as opposed to actual hatred. He still jumped to conclusions, but then it just won't be Ryoga otherwise.

As for Mousse? After Jusendo, Cologne nullified both the "Kiss of Death" and the "Kiss of Marriage" after having sited that angering a 'God-Slayer' would not be beneficial to the tribe. Instead she inducted him in to the Amazon tribe by way of adoption. Though Mousse had mention to Ranma later that it was odd that the elder didn't give him a new name as according to tribal law. Both of them still got into fights on a regular basis, but not quite as bad as before; especially after the 'fiancee talk' and since he finally got some contacts.

As far as Tatewaki Kuno is concerned... Let's just not go there...

Since Jusendo, his skills never got rusty, quite the contrary; he was as sharp and battle ready as ever. But He was never pushed beyond that. He had hit a plateau; not within himself, but with the situations that happened around him. He still was no stronger or skilled then that fateful day. If he didn't know better, he would say that someone had set it up that way. Of course if that was true, then for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

With a heavy sigh, he got up to face his fate.

At least he tried to face his fate. Of course when your fate is standing behind you with the blade of a very sharp katana held to the side of your neck, it is kind of a difficult task to perform.

"Don't speak, this will only take a second." came a hushed, feminine voice. Ranma's answer was only a nod. Having sensed his opponent's level of power, he knew full well that he could take the woman down before the blade would fall; so it wasn't fear that caused him to comply, rather it was a strange sort of curiosity that kept him rooted in place. This sort of thing had never happened to him before, most people shouted out so sort of challenge and then tried to kill him. This woman, on the other hand wanted something else. He was going to find out what it was first, and then decide whether or not to beat the snot out of her. before he got to finish his thought process, he suddenly felt his equilibrium shift and tumble.

"What the-" was all he got out.

**-01-02-**

Downstairs, breakfast was just being served. Before anyone began eating, Nodoka noticed that Ranma had not yet come to join them. Normally Genma would throw him out the window and start their morning sparing session, or Akane would splash him with some cold water. Had she not known what was planned for today, she would have been worried. Inwardly she smiled, for the day had finally arrived. Soon she could drop all the charades. To keep up appearances she decided to inquire about Ranma's whereabouts, "Dear, where is Ranma? Don't you usually spar first thing?" she spoke with deeply concealed hatred. 'If it were not for the plan, I would have spilled that putrid beast's entrails...' with a mental smirk she continued her train of thought, "But that is Ranma-sama's privilege for when he gets back.'

"Thought the boy could use a rest, thats all," Genma said between lightning fast bites.

Akane huffed and looked at the resident part-time panda with great loathing, "More like the future rug wanted to stuff his face with Ranma's share!"

Kasumi, always the peace keeper, took it upon herself to defuse the brewing war she had on her hands. At least long enough to get the one person who could detour the violence form the general populace and curb the potential proporty damage. "Don't worry Auntie, I'll go and wake him up."

As she walked up the steps to Ranma's room, she thought over the last year. Once the fiancee mess was straightened out, Auntie Nodoka began trying to solve the other problems that the pig-tailed youth had. First and foremost was the Neko-ken. She still wondered why she had to keep that particular tidbit a secret form everyone else. More curious was how Ranma's mother knew about the technique in the first place, as the subject never had to be brought up in her presence. Regardless, at least Ranma was able, if he wanted, to remain in the same room with a cat with out much fuss. He could even say the word 'cat' without stuttering, though again they had to keep it a secret. The only one to know was Ranma, Nodoka, and herself. She did wonder as to why it was especially important that it be kept from grandpa Happosai. Oh well, if the reason was important then she could keep the secret. She would eventually find out when the time was right.

Another thing they had been working on in equal secrecy was Ranma manners and education. That had been the most fun, as she was allowed to help with that directly. The boy was quite the genius when he saw the need. What made it really fun was finding new ways to keep him interested. At first she had to use the martial arts in some fashion; but as his knowledge of things grew, so did the subject matter. Unfortunately, because his intellect had been neglected for so long his true potential may never be reached; but that was okay since he now was at least caught up with his peers.

Kasumi stopped at the door and smiled at the fond memories. She knew that he would have to leave soon, but at least it was fun while it lasted. With that thought she opened the door in time to see the last sapphire spark of fox-fire flicker out.

'So, today is the day.' She picked up the forged note that lay on the floor and a real smile graced her lips, tender and soft. 'Take good care of him, Auntie.'

**-01-03-**

As Nabiki sat next to her ever-irked sister, she felt something was off about the way Auntie Nodoka was acting. Of course she would keep her nose out of it, as she wanted to keep her head. However, she couldn't help but be curious about what the Saotome Matriarch had planned. No matter, she would find out soon enough.

Just as she had completed her thoughts, Kasumi came down with a note in her hand and a smile on her face. When she sat down, she handed it of to Nodoka.

"Ranma left a note. Apparently he felt that since his father was 'to lazy to spar' this morning, that he would go out and get so exercise while running some errands that he was been meaning to take care of for a while," she said while still smiling. Nabiki wasn't sure, but she could almost see something hidden underneath that smile. Something like mirth, as if there was something funny about what was going on. But she could have imagined it, this was Kasumi after all.

After finishing the last of her meal and reading the note, Nodoka stood up and began to leave. "Speaking of errands, I have some that I have to take care of myself. If you'll excuse me." she spoke with a smile and a bow.

Before she could leave, Kasumi spoke up, "Auntie, could you take this book back to Dr. Tofu's for me. I would do it myself, but I'm going to be to busy today."

"That would be no problem at all, Kasumi-chan. And thank you again for the wonderful food," And with that she left for her errands.

**-01-04-**

It had been a year since Tofu Ono had moved away. Way too long, he had missed the chaos and misadventures of one particular pig-tailed youth. In the time since he moved back, it had been just like old times. Though the web of relationships had been untangled and the rivals put on to new paths of battle, trouble still followed Ranma everywhere he went. Tofu had always admired how such a youth could bounce back from every battle and insanity thrown at him. But such thoughts would have to wait.

At that particular moment he was talking to one of his many mentors. While Tofu had never really gotten the hang of aura magic, Dr. Diggers had always been a wonderful source of encouragement and wisdom through out his years of practice. And today seemed like the day that two very big parts of his life where going to meet face to face.

He watch in fascination as a bright blue gout of fox-fire erupted in the small garden behind his clinic were he had been having a conversation with his long time mentor and friend. The flames flickered out just as fast as they had formed, leaving behind two very familiar people. The woman took the blade of her sword away form the boy's neck and sheathed it, while said boy just gawked. Then the woman stepped forward to make introductions.

"Hello, Theo, this is the boy I told you about. Ranma, this is Doctor Theodore Diggers," said the woman in ninja garb who stood between them. When Ranma saw her, he went from surprise to absolute shock.

"Mom? But how? What happened?"

Nodoka's stance took on a sage-likeness as she answered, "All things in there time, child. For now, why don't you say 'hi' to the good doctor."

"Um... oh, oh yeah," He hastily bowed to Theo, who returned the bow. "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts." Remembering his manners, he quickly added, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Theo looked at him with a kind, yet discerning eye. "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

Within us is a barrier  
A box we place ourselves in  
Our own little world

Welcome to one such little box  
A box named 'Ranma'  
Have a peek and be afraid

Once you look you can't go back  
All there is, is discovery  
All there is, is the road ahead

All there is, is what is...

_**Beyond**_

Chapter 02

Assassin

**02-01**

In the distance a soft dawn broke over the horizon. All was quiet, a beautiful picture of tranquillity at the Tendo dojo. Well, it appeared that way at least. Within the dojo itself sat to figures, one was clearly Genma while the other remain in the ever shrinking shadow of morning.

"Lord, are you sure?" Genma spoke softly as not to alert the one, awake house member currently cooking breakfast.

"Yes, your 'wife' will make her move soon."

"But won't that ruin everything we set up?"

"Not really... In fact, this might just turn out as planned," one could hear the vile smirk in the voice of the dark one sitting before Genma.

Genma flinched at remembering the plan, "What if they remember our part in their past? What if they remember what we did to them?"

"I made sure to erase all of her memories about that event. And even so, she will still go right were I want her."

"And what if he discovers the truth?"

"The veil will hold. He placed it on himself, remember? It's his safety blanket," the statment was followed by a harsh chuckle.

"But still, what should we do?"

The shadow slowly shook his head, "Fools, why is it always fools I work with? You are to do nothing. Anything you do will give away everything."

At that moment the cry that breakfast was ready rang out over the yard, and Genma's stomach echoed in reply. Looking sheepish, Genma asked, "Is there anything else?"

"For now? No. You are dismissed."

Genma bowed low, "Yes, Lord Gothwrain."

A sly smirk shown on Gothwrain's face as the sun finally doused the shadows from his human form. As he faded from sight he spoke one last time, "You are indeed a fool, Genma. So easy to manipulate. Hehehe."

**-02-02-**

"So, how do you know Dr. Diggers, Mrs. Saotome?" Dr. Tofu asked after the others were seated.

"We met twenty eight years ago, during one of his treks through Jade. I was trailing them just out of curiosity. After all, not many traveled through the Southern White Plains," Nodoka replied.

Theo looked a bit wistful, "Ah, those where the days. Just Julia and myself, travling, adventuring, and just wandering about. Simple and clean." He pause a moment and then srugged, "But, now it's my daughters who get all the fun. Though I do have to admit that living the semi-quiet life is just fine."

"Semi? Whatever... Mom what's goin' on anyway? Since when could you teleport or whatever that was?" Ranma had been trying to get a straight answer since they had arrived, but he kept getting the same answer.

Nodoka simply smiled and said, "The answer is on her way."

"In fact, she is now here," another voice spoke as a second Nodoka walked into the room. For a moment Ranma could do nothing but stare, all the while trying to wrap his mind around the fact that there was two Nodokas in the room; the one in ninja garb that had 'kiddnapped' him and the new one that looked a bit more like his mother since she was wearing a kimono much in the same manner as he knew his mother to do.

'Ninja' Nodoka smiled brightly, "Ah, your right on time, Kodachi."

If it were not for his two years of being in Nerima, Ranma's brain would have taken the longest vacation known to all life. As it was, it hurt; well, that is, if brains could feel pain. He watched as a marvelous gout of blue foxfire flurished about 'Nodoka', only to pass away a moment later to reveal none other than the once insane, now only slightly crazed, Kodachi Kuno.

Nodoka gestured towards Kodachi in introduction, "Dr. Diggers, Dr. Tofu, allow me to introduce you to one of my other children, Kodachi Kuno."

"Ko-ko-Kodachi?" Ranma studdered apply.

"Yes, Ranma-sama?" Kodachi smiled an unusually Kasumi-like smile. It was nice and peaceful; which on anyone else would look natural, but it was very odd to see on Kodachi's face. "It is good to see that mother was able to get you out of the horrid asylum of a dojo..." she paused when she saw the look on Ranma's face. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight, the face Ranma made while confused was just to cute. After a moment, she got a bit worried as Ranma seemed in shock, "Uh, Ranma-sama, are you okay?"

Ranma shook himself. 'It had to be a dream,' he though to himself before finally saying something, "Wait... If my mom is your mom... that means that I'm related to the Kunos!"

Dr. Tofu found the back and forth between the mother and kids refreshing in light of the usual chaos, while Theodore realised that strange occurances were not exclusive to his family alone. As they watched the tennis match of comments, it became appearent that it was Nodoka's turn to speak.

"Not really," she spoke saddly, remembering old memories; "but that doesn't matter right now. Dr. Diggers, is everything ready?"

The mage nods, "Yes, Julia went earlier. I believe they should be there by now."

"In that case, I think it would be good for us to take our leave as well. Ranma, Kodachi, come over here so that we can leave."

While still a little shaken by the stange revelation, Ranma complied with his mother's wishes, followed closely by his 'sister'. Theodore stood and joined the gathering as well, knowing just what the kitsune had planned. Tofu watched as blue flames engulfed the four; then as soon as it had sparked, the foxfire was gone. And so were his guests.

"What ever zany adventure you got yourself into this time, Ranma, I wish you the best of luck," the last tenant of the room thought before he got back to his daily goings-on.

**-End of unfinished work-**

* * *

Oh dear lord this one. This one was a strange one indeed. It's going to take me a long while to really remember/admit to the crapfest that was the plot of this one.

The most embarrassing part of this one? I actually told Fred Perry about this fic. Directly. To his face. I was at SDCC back in 04. Met him, drew him a sketch, he drew some of my characters at the time (a comic project that has been eternally on the back burner) and I talked with him about his future plans for GD at the time. Even got to see two incredible cosplayers. Sadly, never got the film developed, and left it with my dad years ago (yeah, broken home and all that, he was living down in El Cajon at the time, so I didn't have to worry about a hotel while I was down there. Talk about a money saver).

Worst of that event was? I could have actually had a meal with him and talk to him more personally at the time... If I still had money. Normally restaurants don't care if not everyone at the table is eating, but this place was insanely packed at the time. They had no choice but to only allow paying customers. Now that I think back on it, I could have swung something with one of the other fans that we were with. *sigh* Coulda Shoulda Woulda and all that.

Still, yes, I told him directly about this fic. Never did I feel so awesome and embarrassed at the same time.


	6. Heaven Above, Heaven Below

And so the curtain rises once more.

The start of one epic, a new chapter in another.

With their hearts on display for all to see.

Welcome to the stage of history.

_**Heaven Above, Heaven Below**_

**Arrival**

The roar of an engine and a deliquent war cry heralded the arrival of two students on the back of a motorcycle, the shout coming from the blonde haired boy on the back. A youth of African decent stopped front of the gates of a school. Shutting of the engine, he wondered out loud, "So this is Todoh Acadaemy, our new play ground."

"If we take over this school it will make an even hundred. Pretty impressive track record," the blonde said as he hopped of the back of the bike as his friend took off his helmet and leaned forward, all the better to lounge on his metal beast while they make their plans.

"Yeah, but this school isn't like the other ones."

thats exactly why this is going to be fun. The tougher my rival, the sweeter my victory. All we gotta do is destroy whoever we come up against, then you and me will have complete control of the school.

okay, then. Well, is your little sister pretty like you are, captain?

I don't know, I guess I still see her as a child.

scratch those two of the list. I know I said 'destroy them all', but i'm ain't gonna start fighting little kids and pansies.

"Yeah, I second that," the biker agreed.

"I would have to third that then," a red haired girl spoke as she suddenly appeared on the otherside of the blonde boy; which, of course, scared the heck out of both boys.

"How the hell do you do that?" the yellow haired punk yelped.

His companion hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah, everytime we get to a new school, you show up within a minute or so..." quirking an eyebrow, he continued, "Pratically out of thin air."

The redhead's eyes shimmered in myrth. Bringing her right index finger to bare, she spoke one of the most insufferable phrases known to man and the occational sorceress, "Now THAT... is a secret..." The others groaned as she giggled softly at her own joke.

"Let's get inside before Red here comes up with any more things not to tell us," the apparent leader grouced.

Making quick time, they entered the halls of the academy. Taking in the sights, the tall one spoke tiredly, "So, I guess we'll go in order, as usual."

"Sounds good," the blonde boasted as he cracked his knuckles. "The first people we annilate will be the seniors from Class A."

As he was about to start the brawl, 'Red' beat him to it. Walking up to one of the third year students, she continued the use of badly Cliched lines, "Hey, buddy. Got a light?" When the older boy in question turned to the voice of the an angel, his eyes were treated to the sight of a young goddess. Just seeing her beauty felt like a spiritual experiance so strong, he could taste it.

Wait...

Nope, it was his balls which flavored his taste buds as the deity's elegant foot appeared to be nestled quiet uncomfortably in the valley of his crouch. Behind her, the rest of her party cringed in sympathy.

"Remind me NEVER to piss her off," winced the blonde.

The foriener nodded, "Indeed."

After a moment, they noticed that the rambunctious redhead was countinuing down the line without them. Taking up the slack, they leaped into the fray,joining the won-ton violence. Lips split, arms broken, and concusions dished out; in short order, the main hall and several classrooms were littered with the bodies of those that had fell to the trio's might and fervor.

A bald student standing to the side nerviously inquired, "What the hell kinda first termers are you guys?"

"Do you at least have a reason for being so destructive?" demanded his much more folicly gifted friend.

The blonde leader of the devistation squad smirked, not much unlike a certian infamous pigtailed martial artist, "I've got an excelent reason. We decided to skip the oriantation ceremony. So we're having our own orientation instead. Name's Soichiro Nagi."

The tall foriener downed one last opponent before he introduced himself as, "Bob Makihara."

"Ranko Nanashi," called as she laid out a paticularly large young man.

Regrouping, they stood together as Nagi continued his rant, "As of today, this school is ruled by the Knuckle Bomb. That's us. If you have a problem with it, step on up. It makes no difference to me if your a first year or a third year. I'll slaughter you all."

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken, I am the first to write a Tenjho Tenge/Ranma Nibunnoichi cross. At last, I have a number one to add to the list. By the way, the title to this fic is the best I could come up with for the translation of 'Tenjho Tenge'.

Ten Heaven  
Jho (jo) Above  
Ten Heaven (again)  
Ge Below"

... Yeah, lame title is lame.

The only reason this fic exists is due to the way the love plot gets started between Nagi and Aya (think Shampoo with Ranma... sorta). I had started writing this before I got very far in the series. Even now, I only have 5 of the dvds. Still need to get my hands on the rest. Between being broke and having better things to spend my money on though, I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to it.

consider this one totally dead.


	7. Henko No Kaze

LOVE

Love is not fate.  
There is no true soul mate.

Love is not grasped  
And it is not a prize to fight for.

Love is given.  
Selflessly.  
Unconditionally.  
To someone else.

If you seek what you can get from love,  
Then it is love that you will never find.

Seek instead what you can do for others.  
It is then you shall find love within.

LOVE

**Henko No Kaze**

Chapter One

The Angel with Red Hair

_**01-01**_

Awareness slowly returned, as did the sensation of being pulled in too many directions. Heﾅ er -She- just lay there as the chaos still rumbled around her, wearing a tux if her memory matched the feeling of the fabric that incased her. Long used to such stupidity, she used the time to think and take stock of her life up to date. Fianc?s, rivals, enemies... Did he even have one friend amongst them? What had they been doing all this time? What really was 'honorable'?

As she stared at the ceiling, her life started to become clear to her for the first time. She had never really asked those and many other questions that were rolling around in her head before. No new knowledge was gain from the mental exorcise, only a clarity of situation. She was in a trap. One that would last forever if things didn't change soon; and at the rate they were going, any change would more then likely be one that would destroy more then one person.

But maybe there was a way. However, the answers alluded her. Getting up, the red head escaped the grasp of the girls around her; gently, but firmly. Somehow the room sensed the difference in her stance, the brokenness with which she walked out of war zone once know as the Tendo Dojo. Not even hearing the calls from her family, she trudged out into the evening air.

The world around her melted away as realization upon realization unfolded in her mind. The absolute futility that she lived, everyone's hopes and desires always relied on her being or not being. Rivals just wanted her out of the way, while enemies wanted her dead. Her would be lovers wanted her by their side to fulfill their own selfish dreams, and the adults did nothing to help. Nothing changed, nothing moved one way or another; all because she wouldn't make a choice.

But what choice did she have?

Arriving at one of the bridges near the boarder of the ward, she found herself beneath the structure, looking into the water. The reflection she saw was just as it had been in Jusenkyo, a face not his, but perhaps would have had he been born a she in the first place. It cause the person looking back to feel familiar while still being someone else. After a moment, she took out the string in her hair and undid her trademark braid. It was that image of a girl with loose, fiery hair that brought the final question to her mind.

Who was she?

It wasn't that she was suffering a bout of amnesia. Rather, she never really thought about herself... Himself outside of martial arts much. What were her favorite things, what would she do after school? Did she really want to carry on in her father's footsteps? Who was she going to marry? Was she going to marry? How did she really feel about her curse?

These and so many more questions just kept rising to the surface, one right after the other. 'Would'ves', 'could'ves', and 'should'ves' all swirling about in her mind, a white noise that would not go away. White noise turned to harsh static, static turned to a near scream as the unanswered questions just kept revolving again and again.

Just as she was about to breakdown for the first time since the early years of her training journey, a voice drew her attention. Hiding her inner turmoil with a stern face, she addressed the intruder that would interrupt her sorrowful spiral...

_**01-02**_

"Look, Haruka, I'm just saying that we need to get her out more. Chibi-usa is her only friend right now that is her age; and even if you count the princess and her guard, she still doesn't have many people that she can genuinely go to for help. You and I are still in high school for crying out loud," Michiru exasperated.

"I know, but I don't feel right with letting her go running about without us by her side. I agree that she has been doing better, health wise, since her rebirth. I'm just worried that she'll have some sort of relapse. I mean, what got her ill in the first place? Was is just a cold gone out of control? Was it all in her father's mind? Or was it genetic? If it was the latter, then how can we be sure that it's not just a matter of time before she falls ill again?" Haruka sighed. "I think we should just keep on like we have been. Maybe when she is older-"

"But she is older now," the aqua tressed woman interrupted. Her voice was forced, but measured, as she was trying to remain calm. "These are the most important years of her young life. In a short time, she'll be in junior high, then high school. Don't you remember what those days were like? What they're still like?

"Yeah, a monster every week," the blonde jokingly replied in a doomed attempt to lighted the mood.

The Senshi of Neptune and adoptive mother of the girl in question was about to snap, "Besides our night job. The friends, the rivals, and the enemies of a teenager. The good, the bad, and the ugly of school yard drama. Haruka, these help shape us as we discover ourselves and find our place in the world."

"But she doesn't have enemies anymore. Now that she has been reborn, she's a couple grades lower then those ornery, snobbish girls," Haruka offered, hoping that would help her side.

"You just don't get it!" The force of her voice flew in a wave throughout the room as Michiru continued to speak, "Yes, she doesn't have to deal with those girls, which is good; but you don't really need enemies to define who you are. However, she doesn't have anyone who is on her side either. You have all your racing buddies. I have my fellow musicians. Even our princess has that Osaka girl and that arcade clerk."

"Michiru, I don't care how you put it. I won't change my mind! Hotaru has enough friends in us and that's final!" the resident father figure snapped as she stomped out of the house. The echo of her last statement rang harshly in echo about the whole house.

A moment later, the slam of a car door could be heard, followed by the squealing of tires; a tell tale sign that Haruka would be heading for the tracks. A part of Michiru was glad that her partner was at least smart enough when angry to go somewhere where she wouldn't put people in too much danger at least. The rest of her was quivering with the pent up stress. She wished she could be the one stomp off. She wished she could have the last say. It was funny in a way, in all things outside the house; battles, school, shopping, etc, she was the one that often took the lead. But when it came to matters of the family, Haruka really was the 'papa'.

"Is that all Hotaru is to you, Haruka? A friend?" Michiru whispered haltingly as she held back the torrent of tears wanting to be freed of their prison. After a moment, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She didn't have to look back, she already knew who it was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Setsuna softly questioned.

The apparent matriarch of the house shook her head, "No, I think I'm just going to go for a walk to get some air and calm my nerves."

Setsuna smirked gently, though still the look of concern remained, "Why don't you just play a tune? That usually helps."

"Not this time. I... I don't think I could keep a steady enough hand to make more then a screeching noise," was the reply. Though still greatly wound up, Michiru gave a token smirk in return before stiffly walking out the door.

_**01-03**_

At the top of the stairs, a girl sat; having heard all that had transpired. She didn't know what to do. She understood both their reasoning, her 'father's ' overprotective nature and her 'mother's' desire to see her child be all that she could dream of. She just couldn't pick a side. She loved them both too much.

For a moment she wondered if real children felt this way when they parents fought. Did they feel caught in the middle? Did they ever choose a side? Did they feel just as powerless? Were they ever so confused that the only thing that they could do was cry?

With that last thought, she wiped away the streams still flowing and went to bed. It was still just before dinner time, but she could not stomach food at the moment any more then the pain that currently took residence in her belly.

_**01-04**_

It hurt, down into the deepest part of her being. They were soul-mates, destined to be together forever. But with the way they have been fighting lately...

It had begun simply enough. A disagreement dealing with whether or not Hotaru should take classes outside the normal school curriculum; stuff like swimming, or ballet, maybe even martial arts. Sure these were available in school, but neither parent could watch over her during that time. The argument itself was about whether it should be ballet or martial arts. In the end they had decided against it as she was still too young at the time.

Only now, after Hotaru had a couple a growth spurts, Haruka was still in that overprotective state. It was sort of ironic really. But that was also the problem; as time wore on things grew steadily strained between the two of them. If they were really meant for each other, then shouldn't things be at least a little less tense, if not entirely more peaceful?

Was she wrong for trying to open the door for Hotaru to be more active? Their latest fight, as most of the rest these days, involved a decision about Hotaru; more specifically whether it was okay for her to join an after-school club. It appeared innocent enough, but Haruka just didn't seem to think so.

Michiru wandered for hours, steering well clear of any place that she had spent any meaningful time with Haruka. Her journey took her into the heart of Nerima, looking over a particular bridge. Finding this spot as good a place as any to finish working out her thoughts, she stopped and leaned against the edge of the guard wall on one side of the bridge. Taking in the site of the skyline, she returned to her disquieted musings.

It was getting harder each day. She had figured that they were Senshi and that because they were going to virtually live forever, they would -be- together till the end of time. Weren't they soul-mates? And if so, why did it hurt so much? Adversity was supposed to help build a relationship; but how could such a thing happen when the adversity is the one you love?

It was this moment she felt the most horrible. Not toward Haruka, but herself. Every time she asked the question, she felt that she was betraying their bond. But she had to ask it, even if just to reassure herself.

"Do I really love her?"

Through the death busters and the animamates, and even Galaxia, they never faltered in their devotion to each other. So what was different now? She refused to believe it to be Hotaru. She would never let go of the youngest senshi; that girl had already been through too much to be abandoned.

But if not Hotaru, then what?

As the sun was beginning to set, she was brought out of her dark musings by the sound of sniffling. Knowing full well that she had yet to even begin to think of crying, she looked about herself. Following the sound her attention was directed below the bridge. Resolving to find out just what poor soul was quivering in a sorrow that resonated deeply with her own, she went down the hill in the shadow of the bridge. What she saw when she stepped around the corner took her breath away.

Standing underneath the structure was a red haired beauty. Given the youthful face and compact build, she could be no more than fifteen or sixteen. What looked to be a white tuxedo sans jacket adorned her short yet lithe form poorly, appearing to very well be a size or three too big for her frame. Her bosom was of a healthy and quite generous mass, for one of Japanese decent at least. Fiery crimson locks flowed freely in the warm summer breeze, bearing the marks of recently being freed of a pigtail that was probably a trademark for this girl, if Michiru was any judge of the nature of hair well kept or otherwise; which she was. Sparkling blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, waiting for a freedom that the jailer seemed strongly inclined not to grant, held in a doll-like face that was both hard and fragile. She stood there looking at a small measure of string she held in her hand while the sun set behind her, casting her in a warm glow, a halo like that of a divine being; and Michiru made known to the world just that.

"A beautiful angel..." though she spoke in hushed tones, it was still heard by the one in question. This fact was made evident by the sharp glare Michiru had received courtesy of the distraught divinity.

The voice that issued out of the elegant lips was a sparkling river in the tone of soprano, but the words poured out in the vocalization where anything but cultured; "Go away, don' need none of yer sympathy. Jes' let me alone."

Despite her words, Michiru could see the desperation in the deep azure sky of her eyes. Though not as great of a reader of persons as Setsuna, she was no slouch herself. Unless she missed her guess, this poor soul needed a friend more then she would ever admit. So, instead of leaving, Michiru stood firm and looked right back into those fearful eyes. "No." was all she said.

"What do ya want with me? Hey, ya ain't another fianc? are ya?" the red head spoke in a dangerous tone.

This took Michiru totally by surprise. What in the world made the girl say such a peculiar thing? For that matter what was she doing talking to her. This girl was rude and didn't appear very cultured. But that was just it. Something about the girl tugged at Michiru's heart; something told her that this girl wasn't normally like this. What the girl was like, however, was a mystery to her.

Truth be told, she was just looking for a way to get her mind off of her own doubts and fears about a certain someone, and anyone or anything would do right now. Taking a deep breath, Michiru spoke, "No, nothing like that. I just heard a noise and came to check things out, that's all." She had a feeling that it would not be conducive to either of their states of mind if she brought up that the sound was close to that of crying. After all, the redhead seemed very intent on not doing that very thing.

Again the aqua tressed woman could hear something in the girl's voice. She had been hearing it since the moment the redhead spoke; but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was. So she just listened for a moment as the girl in question began to speak again, "Well? Ya came, ya saw; now go away."

There is was. Michiru wasn't imagining things. True the words that the girl used words were harsh; however, she could hear the same deep hurt that she herself felt. Pain, yes, but there was also hope somewhere in those eyes. The same hope Michiru was trying to find at the moment. "I'm not leaving. Nor am I here just to watch you wallow in despair." She took a deep breath as she continued, "I can see that whatever happened has hurt you deeply; however, I'm dealing with my own problems. I figured that maybe we could help each other. Or we could just hang out. They say misery loves company after all. And if not that, then we could just call it 'getting away from everything'."

The angel seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment, "No strings attached?" she said, amusingly enough, while looking at the thread in her hand.

"None. I just need something to take my mind of things for a little while," Michiru responded.

Another moment, "...Are ya paying?"

Michiru smiled; it seemed that she was finally getting through to this girl, "Yes. after all, I am the one inviting you."

_**01-05**_

The journey was long and quiet, but it allowed both traveling partners a chance to collect their thoughts and at least try to relax. After about an hour and a half, they arrived at the Crown Arcade, a popular hang out of many teens. The recent addition of a restaurant type section was the aqua haired violinist's destination. She was kind of hoping that she would run into one of the inners for some extra support in helping this strange girl. But sadly, It seemed that it was a bit too late in the day, or rather night. Sitting down to order would prove to be an undertaking that would drain more of Michiru's wallet then she originally guessed.

Michiru wondered if this strange girl was a relation to her princess, not that eating habits were a good judge of lineage; but with the way this girl ate, she still had to wonder. And even the way the redhead went about using her cuteness to score a few extra scoops of ice cream for desert helped the picture. She just wished that the two wouldn't meet anytime soon, for it was a sure bet that two of them would easily empty the wallets of those that had accompanied them.

The redhead in question was just finishing off the last spoon full of the mountainous confection. The pure, sugar induced glee was a stark contrast to the grim countenance that she wore the whole way from the bridge in Nerima and still adorned her face not ten minutes ago. Sighing in contentment, she pushed the gutted bowl away from her as she snatched up her drink to sip on. Seeing that the girl was finished, Michiru couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer, "So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mmm?" was the reply.

"I mean, you where standing out there, aloneﾅ"

The girl's voice broke a little at being reminded of why she was here in the first place, "I'm always alone." She sat there for a moment, appearing to wonder whether or not to continue. "Well, physically, I got a lotta friends. It's jus' that they aren't really good friends, I guess. I could never really go to them fer much outside of the various quests we'd take on."

The word 'quests' seemed out of place, but Michiru was more worried about why the girl was on the verge of tears. "I don't understand. If they are your friends, then shouldn't you be able to talk to them?"

The redhead gave Michiru a searching glare, "I thought ya weren't gonna butt in on my business?"

"I never said I wouldn't ask; but if you don't want me to pry, then I won't," Michiru finished amicably.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before the redhead spoke again, "It's always the same. Everyone I know wants somethin' from me. The hardest thing about it is that I'm not much better." The girl paused for a moment, thinking deeply before she continued, "Lately I've been thinking a lot about my life. A... um... friend of mine was nearly killed recently and it's made me realize that things in my life have ta change. Iﾅ"

Michiru watched as the girl was still trying to keep from crying. Gently, she tried to put her hand on the redhead's as a show of support; but the girl shied away. Seeing that she couldn't help directly, not yet at least, Michiru decided to just wait for the girl to regain control of herself.

"I," the girl finally continued, "I don't know how ta do it without dishonorin' someone in the process. I know I'm not as honorable as I could be, but there are somethings that I jus' won't do."

"Well, I don't know if it will help, but I've always been told that the only thing in the world you have control over is yourself. So the change has to start with you." Michiru spoke thoughtfully.

The redhead harrumphed, "Easy for ya ta say, ya don' have at least twenty people trying ta tell ya what ta do every wakin' moment of yer day."

Michiru eyed the girl speculatively, "I doubt it's that bad."

The girl sighed, "It feels like that sometimes though. Today was a great example."

"What happened today?"

Before Michiru could get an answer, someone called out to her from acrossed the caf? The voice belonged to Haruka, of course, and she appeared to be worried about something; though at the same time there was relief in those eyes of her's. "Michiru! We've been trying to contact you for the last ten minutes. What's going on?"

"I must have left my 'cell' at home," Michiru realized while speaking in a way to keep those not in 'the know' from knowing what was being said.

Haruka just waved it off, "Don't worry about it, Usagi and the other's just wanted to have us on call for the project," she said, continuing the charade while informing her other half as to the situation. Then she notice the girl on the other side of the table, "And who is this?"

Before the senshi of Uranus could get an answer to her question, her 'phone' beeped at her. Knowing that was her cue, Michiru bowed apologetically to the girl she had spoken with. "Well, I gotta go. Some friends of mine need my help on a big project that's due; but I do hope we can meet again sometime." Waving goodbye, she left with Haruka after paying the cashier.

Meanwhile, the redhead, one Saotome Ranma, let out a breath in relief. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to tell a total stranger about the nut house that was her life. Looking up at the clock above the cashier, she realized that she had to get going herself.

After all, she may have just ate, but there is always room for Kasumi's cooking.

_**01-06**_

"So, who was the redhead?" Haruka took a quick look over to her partner to see her reaction to her next statement. "She was really cute, wasn't she?" she teased.

"She was practically crying when I found her," Michiru replied simply. She could have sworn she saw something else in that look the blonde had flashed her, but paid it no mind. Haruka was a huge flirt after all. "I thought she could use some cheering up. It just didn't seem right for her to be like that."

"What do you mean?" Haruka returned with a curious tone.

Michiru looked of into space as if searching for the answer, "I am not sure. Call it a hunch."

"Mmm. Well, okay. Anyways, I've been thinkingﾅ" Haruka paused to swallow her pride, "I think you were right, we should let Hotaru join a school club." She turned to face her lover, flashing a smile before returning her eyes to the road ahead of them, "After all, your only young once. Right?"

Michiru giggled a little at that. Suddenly she remembered something. "Ah, shoot!"

"What?" Haruka asked in worry; Michiru wasn't prone to such outbursts often.

"I forgot to ask that girl's name," Michiru admitted with an embarrassed blush.

_**01-07**_

Over the roofs of Tokyo, Ranma dashed and hopped. After a quick change in the bathroom at the caf? he had left to return home. While he raced over the rooftops, he was once again deep in thought. The journey to that Crown Arcade place gave him just enough time to bury some of his pain beneath the great swell that was his pride; but somehow that girl was slowly getting under his skin, drawing out the 'inner Ranma'; a part of him that he himself had yet to discover. What was more odd was how she handled 'her', the manner she used was similar to how Dr. Tofu acted; but there was something else there, something more personal. Could this be what talking to a real friend felt like? But they had only known each other for only a few hours, could they really count as friends? Regardless, he was happy that he met a possible new friend, but he was cursing his luck; partly for the fact that he forgot to ask her name, but also because they had gone to a shop practically on the other side of Tokyo. Oh well, he probably missed dinner anyway.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by a sudden explosion a block away. Changing his trajectory, he made his way over in a few long jumps; little knowing that what he would find would forever change him.

There in the street below him, a battle took place between the infamous Sailor Senshi and a hard drive nightmare. The monster of the week was composed of a great variety of computer components, but none the less retained the often common female likeness. Not that being girl-like helped in the looks department, the thing was still ugly as all hell. Having heard a little about them from various snippets of conversations around the school that didn't have to do with him or any other the other crazies of Nerima, he decided to watch them a bit first, see what they do. After all, they maybe girls, but they had been doing this for the past two or three years... if the rumors are to be believed that is.

As he watched, he found their tactics to be lacking, though their experience seemed to be giving them a boost. They were very powerful, just as he had heard; but it seemed that the main 'tactics' that they exhibited were 'throw enough power around to destroy the enemy and half the block' and 'run like your life depended on it'.

After about five minutes of silly dance-like attacks, klutzy dodges, and massive property damage, Ranma had decided that enough was enough. But before he could join the fray, two new comers appeared on the roof on the other side of the street. It was weird, he could see them as plain as day; but he couldn't tell who they were. Which was a pain, as he felt like he should know the one with the blue bow and green skirt. And yet, while they did this, they are still able to project their presence as to distract the youma while they make their grand entrance. He could feel their presence almost tangibly.

Taking their stances, the two introduced themselves. The first to speak was the one that Ranma could have sworn he knew, "Invited by a new age, I'm the elegant Sailor Neptune," she spoke eloquently.

"Invited by a new age, I'm the magnificent Sailor Uranus," the blue skirted, yellow bowed senshi proudly declared.

_**01-08**_

Hearing the call of their teammates, the Senshi of the inner planets felt a wave of relief. They knew they would win, somehow. They always did. They had to. And now that Uranus and Neptune were here, they had it in the bag.

As the two outer senshi descended, they cut loose with water and wind, pushing back the digi-youma and giving the others some breathing room. The inners used the opportunity to gather around Mercury to see what she could find out about their foe.

"I can't get a good reading on it," Mercury began, "but given what it's primary components are made of, it shouldn't be to hard to bring it down now that Neptune and Uranus are here."

"So what's the plan," said an impatient Mars; she had finally found a guy to date and she was already running late.

"I'll lay down some fog while you guys surround it. Mars, you aim for it's feet, then Jupiter sends in some lightning from above. The fire will melt the silicon and the electric shock should short circuit it. If that doesn't work then the rest of us will already be in position, at which point we shower it with our strongest attacks."

The bubbly Venus chirped, "So basically, we shoot till it's dead. Gotcha!"

After the momentary sweatdrop from the others, the plan was set into motion.

As the youma was no smarter then the rest, more so as it was a rogue, it was a foregone conclusion that the Senshi would succeed. With practiced ease, the warriors of love and justice ran the strategy. As anticipated, it jumped, avoiding Mars's fire, and some built in surge protectors helped the creature shrug of Jupiter's charged strike. In the end, it was once again Sailor Moon's attack that would win the day.

With the enemy vanquished, the public was sure to come back to investigate the scene and ask for autographs. So with a quick cheer of victory and pats on the back all around, the Senshi took to the roofs. Only Pluto and Neptune noticed the white tuxedo-clan boy on the roof for just a moment before he disappeared himself. Neptune gave a wary glace while she filed away that they had been watched by a stranger that appeared to be dressed in a fashion that would suggest he was the next big 'general' of whatever evil they where going to face, then any sort of law abiding citizen of Tokyo. That is, unless he's from that nut house that Haruka and Makoto were always going on about, Nerima. Unfortunately, he had been to far away to get a good look at either way.

Pluto just smirked.

_**01-09**_

Ranma sat on the roof above the guest room of the Tendo homestead, deep in thought. When he had seen the Senshi fight, something moved inside him; but he wasn't sure what. Something about them had impressed him. It wasn't their fighting ability; overall, they weren't all that impressive in the combative arts. Nor strategy for that matter. All they seemed to do was pound the monster with magic till it was dead. He knew it wasn't their skill, but instead something about the way they carried themselves throughout the battle. It was that something that he felt was missing out of his life.

For the first time, he could see the walls of his little world fall away, and a new horizon present itself at last. Ever since the adventure in Jusendo, Ranma had already been reevaluating his life on the whole; however, now it was clear enough to see that he has been holding himself back in more ways then he had ever imagined, and now he could take the first steps toward a new and better life.

But the question was how?

Ranma pondered on this well past the midnight hour when he had finally come upon the answer. The Senshi somehow held the key to the answer he sought; that much he was certain of. Well, them and that aqua haired girl he met earlier as well. As far as she was concerned, Ranma hoped they could meet again; of course he also hoped that the fianc? squad didn't catch wind of the first real friend he might have ever made. Ranma was sure that they would blow the whole thing way out of proportion. Bringing his thoughts into focus, he thought it over from a battle field perspective; an appropriate point of view if the worst should happen.

He's objective: to be the best he can be in everyway he could.

The paths that he has before him: A new friend and the Senshi.

And that brought him to the how. It took only a moment for him to figure out what kind of strategy to use in relation to his new friend; stay a girl. That was how they met, and it's less likely to draw the attention of the others if they just see two girls just having fun. He could help solidify that image by continuing to keep 'her' hair down and dressing in stuff that's not a part of his usual fare. Keeping his new friend safe, at least for the time being, was taken care of.

With one path plotted, Ranma turned his attention to the other. The Senshi. It took him till almost dawn when he had a sudden epiphany. To learn from them, he should become one of them. Chances are that they would have a hard time dealing with a guy who could fight on par power wise, and better skill wise, then them; but if he was just another senshi...

Well, to be honest, they probably still be wary of 'her', and he really didn't want to dress up like a girl; but he would fare a lot better. And the best part would be that he would have a built in 'secret identity' through her friend. If he played his cards right, he could kept his new life outside the box and outside Nerima separate from the insanity that resides here.

For a while at least.

So that left one last problem: How was he going pull off posing as a senshi?

It was just after dawn when he heard he father waking from his slumber in the room below him. The grumpy noises that issued out of the sleeping quarters told Ranma of the displeasure that Genma was feeling at not finding he son to spar with. Lazy he maybe, but Ranma's father was at least a good teacher; well, when he wasn't being an idiot that is. Hell, the panda man even came up with two original styles to add to the schools repertoire.

Wait! That was it! The Umisenken and the Yamisenken. While he had sealed the arts themselves away, nothing was stopping Ranma from using them as inspiration for his own techniques. With that thought in mind, and despite his lack of sleep, Ranma hopped down to the ground and headed for the dojo. After all, sleep could wait.

He had training to do.

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

Behind the counter, Kyouta just sat back, relaxing and minding the store while his parents were out. With headphones on his ears and his nose buried in a magazine, he almost missed a customer enter the store.

Not just any customer, but a cute girl. She didn't look to be older than sixteen and stood just shy of five foot. Wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a rip in the right knee, a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of black and blue tennis shoes, and with her red hair loose she looked the epitome of cute. Her voice when she spoke, it was like gentle, jingling bells and her eyes flashed in curiosity as she made her request.

"Could you tell me what are the best magazines and books to find information and rumors on the Sailor Senshi?"

**Next Chapter: _Training by the Light of the Moon_**

* * *

This one is generally going to be the easiest to continue. I just feel like I want to set it aside for now though. The changes aren't going to be heavy, but they will be enough I think that I'm going to keep this version for a measuring stick of my abilities.

And yes, "streams still flowing" is a reference to a song. (I'll look it up again later. I just remember the song being by the band 'Jars of Clay')

Look forward to when I rerelease this one under the title "Winds of Change" (yes, that is what 'Henko no Kaze' is supposed to translate to... though I not totally sure)


End file.
